


Only Fools

by buttercreambeans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, Normal Life, Past Abuse, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 57,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercreambeans/pseuds/buttercreambeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were nothing but a friend to him - a friend who wanted to be so much more - but how could you when he was in another state? Everything goes to hell once he gets a girlfriend and when you let your feelings take a hold of you. You were a fool to fall for Dean Winchester...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back for another fic! I'm glad all of you enjoyed Say 'I Love You' and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> (Y/S) = your state
> 
> FYI - this is an AU!

You sat in your apartment, watching the rain patter against the windows. You always did this, sitting and watching the rain while you drank coffee - maybe it was some sort of coping mechanism of yours.

Dean Winchester, your best friend, had moved away from (Y/S) to Kansas 2 years ago. Obviously, you still felt pretty crappy since Dean wasn't by your side.

You were pulled away from your thoughts when you heard the familiar ringtone of someone calling you from your laptop.

You smiled, answering the call. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, sweetheart." Dean, your best friend, said. You seemed to call each other intimate endearments, but it didn't really mean anything other than a close friendship...

But that's what hurt the most. It wasn't real. It didn't mean anything. You loved your best friend for almost 12 years, but he didn't love you back.

"How was work?" He spoke up as he sat down on his couch, running a hand through his light brown locks.

"Could be worse. I almost got fired today." You chuckled.

"Fired? What the hell did you do?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh, I might have or might not have spit in someone's coffee and..."

"And?"

"I, uh, 'accidentally' spilled their coffee on their lap." You said, using air quotes.

"Were they jerks?" Dean smiled, his chin resting on his hand.

"Hell, yeah, they were, but your brother was there to help me out. Sam convinced Gabriel that it was just an accident and that the customers were rude." You took a long sip from your cup of coffee.

"Cool. That's great. I'm glad to know _Sammy_ over there is at least _helping_ you out." He sighed sadly.

"Hey, now. Don't do that." You furrowed your eyebrows.

"Do what?" Dean asked cluelessly.

"You always seem to be disappointed in yourself because you’re not here kicking ass with me." You shrugged your shoulders, then looked outside your window. "Dean, it's really okay. I'm doing good, I'm strong, right?"

He nodded his head, swallowing. "I mean...what if I didn't take this job? (Y/N), I could be there...with you and Sam."

"Dean, you're helping your _parents_. They need the money and I'm not gonna hold you back from helping out your family."

"But you're _family_ too." It felt like you were stabbed in the heart once Dean said that.

Yeah, it was nice that Dean considered you as a part of his family, but...you wanted to be something more.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's right," You continued. "But your parents need your help more than I need it."

"I guess." He said, avoiding eye contact through the screen.

"I'm sorry I brought this up, Dean." You sighed.

"No," Dean shook his head. "(Y/N), no, don't even apologize."

Both of you sat in complete silence for several minutes. You were looking out the window once Dean cleared his throat.

"Look, (Y/N), I'm really sorry, but...I gotta go, alright?"

You nodded your head with a fake smile plastered on your face.

"Yeah, I'll call you sometime later."

"I miss you, princess."

"I miss you more." You chuckled, before Dean's face disappeared from the screen and you were left alone.

Your head shot up when you heard your front door open.

"Cas? Is that you?" You said, getting up from your bed and heading to the living room.

"Yeah! Now, I'm gonna crash in my room-"

"Do you have a hangover?" You looked at your awkward roomate, seeing his messy hair, tired eyes, and smelling his whiskey breath.

"Most likely."

"You went out drinking without me?!" You exclaimed, clearly disappointed you weren't invited.

"I was with my angel of a brother, Gabriel. You know how he is around you. Now, be quiet, I'm tired." His voice trailed off when you heard a door close.

Cas was your roommate. You went to college together and didn't have enough money to pay back then, so he volunteered to split the rent with you.

You smiled to yourself as you remembered how you met Dean and Cas.

You and Cas just finished work at Gabe's coffee shop and were outside in the pouring rain with no one to pick you up, since Sam wasn't available. But apparently, Sam sent Dean over to give you guys a ride.

When he pulled up in front of the shop in his 1967 Chevy Impala, you thought he was a porn star looking to recruit more adult actors because of his features and the way he carried himself...such a cocky bastard.

_"How's it going? I'm Dean," He smirked, rolling down the windows._

_"Oh, great! Just what I needed...a-a freaking Casanova! Thank the heavens for this son of an ass!" You whispered to Cas, glancing over to Dean._

_"(Y/N) and Cas, right?" Dean spoke up, stepping out of the Impala. He strode over to you and Cas, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Sammy's big brother. He, uh, sent me over to give you guys a ride."_

_You took his extended hand in yours, giving it a firm shake before letting go. "Oh, oh! Shit, I'm really sorry. Um, Sam never mentioned you coming over to pick us up."_

_"Well, I think it's best we get out of the rain, right?" Dean said, taking a look at your soaked figures._

_"Thank you, Dean." Cas finally opened his mouth as he sat down in the passenger seat while you sat in the back._

_"Not a problem. Hey, there's some blankets right next to you, (Y/N), warm up a little, yeah?"_

_"Yeah," You said, teeth chattering as you handed one blanket to Cas and wrapped one around yourself. "This is really great, Dean. Thank you so much."_

_Never once in your life had you expected to meet Dean Winchester. Since Sam always mentioned that his brother usually helped their dad with his auto shop._

_Once Dean arrived at your apartment, his car - weirdly - broke down right then. You offered to have him stay the night and he happily accepted._

_"Dean, I apologize for the mess. Cas here never helps me clean up." You explained, shooting Cas a look._

_"Hey! I do help!" He cried out. "I, um..."_

_"Yeah, what do you do Cas?" You crossed your arms against your chest, a playful smirk forming on your lips._

_"Oh, well, um, I work part time as a tour guide at the mystery spot?"_

_"Very funny." You turned to Dean, picking up the dirty laundry that was piled onto the couch. "Your brother is terrified of that place."_

_"The mystery spot?" You nodded your head._

_"Yeah, he said that you and Gabe pranked him big time at that place."_

_"Poor Sammy," Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he plopped down on the couch._

_"Well, it's not anything special, but..." Cas started as he walked into the room, carrying pillows, blankets, and a set of new clothes. "This is the least I can do."_

_Dean smiled, thanking Cas as he made the couch a little bed. "You're an angel, Cas. Thanks."_

_Both you and Cas excused yourselves so you could go get dressed, uncomfortable with your soaking wet clothes._

_"You want some hot cocoa, Dean?" You called out once you came back, then made your way into the kitchen, grabbing mugs._

_"That would be awesome!" He called out from the couch_.

_You smiled to yourself as Cas walked into the kitchen, leaning against a counter observing you as you stirred the hot beverage._

_"You're acting different," He said, narrowing his eyes at you and tilting his head._

_"What?" You asked cluelessly._

_"Something’s up with you." He approached you slowly, before quickly grabbing your shoulders and shaking you playfully. "Who are you and why are you possessing my dear (Y/N)?!"_

_You laughed loudly. "Cas, buddy, you have been watching way too many TV shows lately. Take a break from the Netflix."_

_"Hey! I still haven't figured out how orange correlates with black, or how a police box can teleport anywhere, but..." You chuckled as you left Cas in the kitchen, carrying a tray of hot mugs to the living room._

_"Here you go, Dean." You smiled sweetly as you handed him a cup of cocoa, then taking one for yourself. You noticed that he changed into the fresh set of clothes, but you looked away before he could catch you staring._

_"Thanks, (Y/N)." Dean took a long sip before moaning, startling you. "Mmm! This is amazing."_

_"Oh, uh, it's not a big deal. I bought it like two days ago from some supermaket." Dean chuckled with you._

_You jumped when you heard a thunderous clap from outside, nearly knocking over your hot cocoa._

_"Sorry, I'm not fond of thunderstorms," You shook your head, embarrassed._

_"Nah, it's nothing to be ashamed of."_

_"Oh, really?"_

_"I'm afraid of airplanes," He sighed._

_"Dude, that's not bad. I mean, airplanes do have a chance of crashing, whereas thunder..."_

_"Hey! I know planes crash, okay? No need to tell me twice," He squeaked. "But thunder can strike twice, so..."_

_"Don't even start, mister." You narrowed your eyes, before turning your attention to your roomate who was making kissy faces behind Dean. "Castiel Novak! You son of a bitch!"_

_You didn't care that you called out your friend in front of Dean and startled him. You jumped up from your armchair and stomped to your amused roomate, grabbing him by the ear and taking him into the kitchen._

_Cas couldn't control his laughter as you looked at him sternly with arms crossed against your chest._

_"(Y/N), I know what you're feeling, you like him!"_

_"Shhh!" You looked back into the living room, making sure Dean couldn't hear both of you. "No, I don't!"_

_"Yeah, you do. Come on," He sighed. "I know you like him."_

_"Really? Do explain, assbutt." You huffed._

_"I was in denial when I first met Meg." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "It looks like you're in denial, too."_

_"Oh, hell, Cas." You ran a hand through your hair, before turning to your friend. "I do like Dean Winchester, don't I?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, you do." He grinned, before taking you by your shoulders and leading you back into the living room._

 

"Earth to (Y/N)? Are you there?" 

You blinked rapidly as everything became clearer. You were so immersed in that memory you didn't realize Cas was talking to you.

"Sorry, uh, what?"

"Oh, don't tell me-"

"I was thinking about Dean? Yeah, I was."

"(Y/N)..." Cas started, but you raised your hand, cutting him off.

"It's all good." You smiled softly, before asking him what he was talking about earlier.

"Well, anyways, as I was saying...Meg and I are going to Charlie and Jo's party tonight, you coming with us?"

"Uh..."

"Are you worried that Benny is gonna be there?"

Benny Lafitte was your ex. You didn't exactly end on good terms as he thought you were cheating on him. He found you in the morning cuddled up next to Dean, but it was nothing but a comforting hug. He lashed out on Dean, hurt you physically, then you ended things, afraid things would get out of hand.

"I guess I am," You said, wrapping your arms around yourself.

"He won't be." Cas assured you. "I don't think Charlie or Jo wants him there either. Ever since-"

"That's a relief," You sighed. 

"Plus, Sam and Jess are gonna be there. They won't let him lay a finger on you if ever he does try to show up."

"I have the most amazing friends." You smiled, before wrapping your arms around Cas.

"That's only because you're amazing," Cas replied, before you pulled away.

"Is Gabriel coming?" You asked nervously.

Gabriel was Cas' brother and your boss at work. When you were a high schooler he picked on you, but now everything was fine. You didn't have anything against each other, but sometimes things got a little tense.

"Yeah, he is. Why? You want me to tell him-"

"No! Cas, it's okay. I was just clarifying. You don't need to do that for me..." Cas nodded his head. "It's just Benny that's scaring the crap out of me."

"Meg and I are gonna keep our eyes on you the whole time. If he does show up, we'll kick his ass. Don't worry too much."

You sighed in defeat. It seemed like you didn't have a choice but to go.

"You're right."

"Heck, you haven't been to a party ever since your dear Winchester left for Oz. Have some fun, let loose, come on!"

You chuckled as Cas attempted to dance. 

"You're such an awkward little shit," You said, before joining him in a weird dance.

"Hmm, I am, aren't I?" He asked, stopping.

"Idjit."

"Yeah, alright. Now, go get dressed. It's almost time to leave, (Y/N)."

You chuckled as you made your way upstairs and into your room, shutting the door behind you.

You couldn't wait for tonight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://content-taweatrherwearlt.netdna-ssl.com/uploaded_images/449x368_dressss16_1.jpg
> 
> ^ your dress for the party :)  
> WARNING: this chapter does contain explicit material so read at your own risk...

You looked at yourself in the mirror for the hundredth time.

You were wearing a dress Dean sent you for your birthday last year. It was a floral, flowing dress that fit you perfectly. You twirled around in your white stilettos, cursing as you almost slipped. 

There was a knock at your door and you grabbed your white clutch before opening it.

"Oh, hey." You smiled widely at Meg.

Meg was Cas' girlfriend and a family friend of yours. 

"Hey, lady," She smirked, pulling you into a hug.

"It's so good to see you," You gave her a once over, noticing that she dyed her hair blonde.

"Come on, it hasn't been that long." She took you by the hand and led you out of your room, catching up with each other's lives.

You took Meg's van to the party. You sat with Meg in the backseat as Cas drove quietly.

"How's Dean?" She asked softly.

"He's doing good. I mean, we miss each other a lot, but he's there to help Mary and John."

"But you're still not doing good, (Y/N)..." She began, patting your thigh. 

"It's been a bumpy road, Meg. I don't know...Dean's been really distant lately."

"He keeps popping in and out, huh?"

"Exactly. It's not...that's not the Dean I know. I feel so powerless, I can't really do anything, Meg. I sit here and I wait...without knowing anything beyond our video calls."

"You got it bad, sweetheart." She clicked her tongue.

"Way to put it subtle." You scoffed.

"You know, let's put Dean aside for now, okay? We're already here, so don't sulk all day."

"Fine." You nodded, looking out the window at Charlie and Jo's house.

You definitely weren't anti-social, it's just when it came to parties and crowds...yeah.

You, Meg, and Cas made your way to the front door of the couple's house.

You knocked and the door opened immediately, revealing one of your closest and tallest friends.

"Sam," You breathed out as he pulled you in for a hug, kissing the top of your head. 

"Hey, guys!" He smiled, giving Cas and Meg hugs too. He stepped out of the way and let you guys into the house.

You and Sam were in a conversation, when a familiar, bubbly redhead joined in.

"Char!" You threw yourself into her arms. It had been months since you had last seen Charlie.

"(Y/N), you look beautiful as always." She smiled, earning a blush from you.

"Let's just hope Jo doesn't kill you for saying that," You chuckled.

"Kill Charlie? Ooo, what now?" You turned around to see Jo Harvelle, Charlie's girlfriend.

"Jo, your girlfriend is trying to flirt with me," You pouted playfully.

"Charlie!" Jo slapped the redhead softly on the back of her head, but hard enough for her to wince.

"Ow, sorry." 

All three of you chuckled.

"(Y/N), I'm so happy you decided to come," Jo beamed at you. 

"Well, I'm happy you invited me, Harvelle." You returned the smile.

"Anything new? Besides Dean?" Jo asked as Charlie handed you and her a cold beer.

You took a sip before replying. "Eh, same old same old."

"I don't know if that's good...or bad." Charlie chimed in.

"Probably bad." You were about to answer, when you were cut off by a deep voice.

"Gabe," You breathed out, pulling him into a quick side hug.

"You act like it's not everyday you see me," He chuckled.

"Well, there's a difference between my boss and my friend."

"True," Gabriel chuckled, before excusing himself and walking over to Sam.

For some reason, the two always shared a strong bond.

You stayed and talked with Jo and Charlie, laughing about the old times.

After several minutes, you felt uneasy and uncomfortable...like the feeling you were being watched. Maybe fresh air was what you needed...

"Char, Harvelle, excuse me for a minute?" You asked them politely.

"Sure, but...wait, what’s the problem?" Charlie grabbed your arm, interrupting you from leaving.

"I could just use some fresh air." You smiled weakly.

Jo nodded. "Okay, but come back though, alright?"

You nodded quickly before making your way to the front of the house.

You let out a deep breath as you sat down on the stairs of the porch, closing your eyes as you lost yourself in the cold breeze.

The feeling of uneasiness and being watched came back though. So, you quickly opened your eyes. Your mouth fell agape as you looked up at the person who was towering over you.

"Benny..." You gasped. Immediately, you shot up from your spot on the stairs and darted for the door, but you tripped due to your damn stilettos.

"Not so fast, kitten," Benny chuckled in his thick accent. He grabbed your ankle as you tried to get up and pulled you harshly down the stairs.

"Help! Help me!" You cried out as tears streamed down your burning face. No one seemed to have heard you though, as everyone inside was partying to booming music.

"No one can help you now, (Y/N)." Benny flipped you over so that you were looking up at him and lifted you up roughly.

He grabbed a handful of your (H/C) hair and pulled you to an alleyway that separated Charlie's and her neighbor's house.

"You think you can get away from me? Huh? Huh?!" He shouted in your face as you flinched at every word. 

You bit your lip hard enough for it to bleed. Benny noticed that small trickle of blood and wiped it from your chin, bringing it up to his mouth then licking it.

"You think that Winchester boy can save you now?" He asked, pushing you into the alley's hard wall.

You shook your head rapidly, wishing that all of this was just a bad nightmare.

But it certainly wasn't a nightmare when you felt Benny's hands wrap around your throat.

Your face slowly turned a dangerous shade of red as you gagged and coughed.

"That Winchester boy would never love someone as ugly and desperate as you, bitch!" He spat out. "I'll kill you and-"

Benny dropped to the floor and you gasped for air loudly. You looked down at his unconscious, limp body. He wasn't dead for sure, but he was knocked out. Your lower lip trembled as you stared at your abusive ex. 

"(Y/N)..." You turned your stare to your rescuer. A single tear fell down your cheeks as you locked eyes with Sam and Cas.

"Sam..." You let out a choked sob, launching yourself into his arms. 

"You’re safe, okay? We're here," Sam stroked your hair softly and you felt Cas wrap his arms around you, too.

"Oh, god..." You screwed your eyes shut as you realized what could've happened with Benny.

"(Y/N), we’re gonna take you to a hospital." Cas said and your eyes widened.

"No! No, Cas. Please, no." You turned around swiftly to look him in the eyes. His blue eyes were watery and you realized you weren't the only one crying.

"We need to make sure you're okay," Sam breathed out.

"Okay? Okay?!" You burst out, a bitter laugh escaped your lips. "Sam..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No." You cut him off, staring at your feet.

"We called the police." Cas declared.

"Y-You what?" You scoffed, more tears making their way down your face.

"(Y/N), we can't let something like this pass, last time was different."

"But Cas-"

"He tried to _kill_ you, (Y/N)." Cas felt a lump form in is throat.

"Maybe you should've let him..." You whispered brokenly.

Police sirens interrupted the moment. Sam and Cas put a hand on your back protectively as they led you out of the alley.

You looked around you and saw all your friends gathered outside the house, staring at you with horrified faces.

You hated when people looked at you like that. 

You felt a pair of different hands grab you, pulling you away from Sam and Cas.

You simply stared at the ground beneath you in shock as a paramedic sat you down inside an ambulance and covered you in an orange blanket.

You looked back up and caught a glimpse of police officers forcing Benny into their car. You gulped as you saw his handcuffs. Finally, Benny stopped resisting and sat down in the car, staring at you with a dark look through the tinted windows.

You were taken to a hospital shortly and you couldn't feel a damn thing.

 

You sobbed as police officers left your hospital room, leaving you alone for a short time before all your friends came rushing in.

They were quiet at first as they stared at you. Until, Meg spoke up.

"It's okay to cry." She nodded, her bottom lip quivering.

You broke like a dam. You didn't care as you sobbed loudly and became a blubbering mess. 

Meg quickly pulled you into her arms as you sobbed even louder. Then, everyone else - Gabriel, Charlie, Jo, Cas, and Sam - hugged you too. Your sobs died down and you fell asleep.

You were awoken by a loud noise and you shot up from the uncomfortable bed.

You saw the bathroom door of your room close and then Cas' voice.

"Dean..." He sighed. "She almost got killed!" 

He was on the phone with Dean for sure.

"Yes...yeah - I know! God....t-then fucking come over h-here!" 

You laid back down in your bed and shut your eyes when the bathroom door swung open.

"Dean...I am looking at her r-right now," Cas' voice broke. "She doesn't look like (Y/N)...oh, you wanna know how she looks like? She looks like she's dying, Dean! She's pale, she's got bruises all over her arms and neck!"

You decided it was too much, so you opened your eyes and slowly sat up, startling Cas.

"God, she's a-awake...talk to her? Dean, I don't even know if-"

"I wanna talk to him," You said hoarsely, extending your palm out for the phone.

Cas hesitantly handed you the phone and you instantly raised it to your ear.

"D-Dean?"

_"(Y/N), oh, my god..." His voice broke too. "Sweetheart, are you okay? I'm on my way to you."_

You could hear rustling in the background and the loud noises of honking.

"Dean, you don't need to do that," You sighed, biting your lip. "Please, I'm fine."

_"No...stop that bullshit. You're not fine! (Y/N), I'm. Coming. Over."_

"Winchester, you turn Baby around right now and you stay home. Please...that's all I want from you."

_"Why? Do-"_

"You can't see me like this. Weak, helpless...pitied," You muttered in disgust, your eyes flickered to Cas.

 _"Fine,"_ You heard Dean sigh and you heard the Impala's tires screech.  _"But once you're better and strong enough, I want you to call me, okay? I wanna see your face, princess."_

"Yes, Dean. I will."

_"Shit, I fucking miss you. God damn it, I fucking do."_

"Don't fucking swear at me, Winchester," You chuckled weakly, hearing Dean mutter something about you and your damn humour.

 _"You make the best jokes at the worst times,"_ He breathed out.

You yawned, then bid your best friend goodbye. 

"C’mere, Cas." You whimpered, before Cas placed a chair beside your bed and pulled you into his lap.

"I'm sorry, this happened. I promised Dean that I would protect you."

You nodded into his chest, not wanting to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both! 
> 
> AND I'm sorry if this chapter was really dramatic or things escalated quickly but...to explain, these past two chapters are just to heat things up a little and to give you guys a taste of the story. I assure you the 3rd chapter will be much cheerier!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to know you readers are enjoying this :) and I'm sorry if this chapter is pretty short, but enjoy either ways!

4 MONTHS LATER

It had been months after the incident with Benny and you were still healing - not physically though.

You had nightmares twice a week and you didn't know what to do. Dean was there for you though. If you had a nighmare late in the night, you called him. So, here you were, in bed at almost 2 am, waiting for Dean to answer your call.

You sighed in relief when Dean's face popped onto your laptop.

"Another one?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

You took a look his messy bedhead. "Yeah."

"Are they getting worse?"

"They're always the same, Dean." You shook your head. 

"What do you want me to do, sweetheart?"

"I don't know...sing me a song?" 

Dean's face lit up and he began humming a tune. You couldn't quite pick up what song he was going to sing, but you did once he started playing an air guitar.

"Dean!" You chuckled. "Not Metallica!"

"But Metallica helps me calm down! It should help you too!" 

"Well, it's not helping...not that much anyways," You sighed sadly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Um, am I...am I bothering you? Or have I been bothering you for these past months?"

"No, of course not, (Y/N)."

"Oh, great. That's good." You let out a fake chuckle.

"You wanna talk about anything else?" 

"Uh...let's talk about..." You paused to think. "What about you? How are you lately?"

"Well, I guess I'm fine."

"I guess?" 

"I keep worrying about you even though...yeah."

"Hey, don't talk about me. We're talking about you, mister."

"Anyways, other than that, I'm good. I mean, things with Mom and Dad are turning out better."

"Awesome," You smiled.

"Yeah, Baby's doing amazing, too." He smiled back.

You listened as Dean talked. You stared at him as he ran on and on about Baby. You just wanted to feel his rough stubble, run your hands through his hair, touch his full lips, maybe even kiss them. You softly put your hand on the screen and ran your hand down Dean's pixelated face.

You weren't really listening to what he was saying, but you did hear something along the lines of 'boyfriend', which called your attention.

"Huh?" 

"Were you even listening?" Dean chuckled loudly.

"Uh, I think so." You shrugged with a smirk.

"Really?" Dean quirked a brow.

"Yeah, really. You said, um, you gave Baby an oil change this week?"

"Close," He winked. "But I said that was 3 weeks ago, idjit."

"So what were you actually talking about?"

"I said..." He began. "Any boyfriends I don't know about?" He smirked.

You almost choked on your own saliva when he said that. "No! No, definitely no boyfriends. I don't fall that hard easily, D."

But in fact, you did fall that hard easily. You fell so hard for Dean you probably broke through the ground.

Dean nodded and you continued. "So, you? Any girlfriends I don't know about?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, (Y/N)." A grin spread across his face and you swore your heart literally broke.

At that moment, you didn't know how to breathe. You didn't know how to speak. You couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure. You couldn't move. You couldn't think. You couldn't...

"(Y/N)?" 

"Yeah?" You squeaked. "Sorry, so, um...girlfriend?"

"Mhm," Dean nodded. "Her name's Lisa. Hey, why don't I bring her over and introduce you to her?"

You resisted the urge to spit out a huge no. Why? Because it was always you, Dean, and your laptop - no one else. When you would call Dean, it was only you two. Not even Cas, Mary, or John joined in on your calls. That's how special you were to each other.

You gulped. "Uh, sure." You smiled oh-so fakely. "She seems lovely."

"She’s more than lovely," Dean smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

Dean had plenty of girlfriends in the past, but something about this... _Lisa_ was different. You noticed the way he talked about her, the way his eyes lit up, this was different, this was a serious thing for him. 

"How?" You asked.

"She's beautiful, (Y/N). She's got a little boy named-"

Your heart raced. "Is he...yours?" 

"What? No!" Dean exclaimed, chuckling. "Though...I kinda wish he was."

You weren't mad...no, you were trying not to be.

"Oh..." You sighed. "Um, how long have you two been...together?"

"For about 4 months."

4 months?! You resisted the urge to shout out. For 4 months, you were clouded by darkness and nightmares, but for Dean...maybe those 4 months were the best times of his life. 

"That's...good." You nodded.

"It really is." Dean muttered. "Hey, are you alright?"

"What? Of course, why wouldn't I be?" You shrugged.

"No, I think I know what's got you so...yeah."

You held your breath. "And what's that?"

"It's just...maybe it's because I've been becoming really _distant_ lately."

You nodded, that was part of it.

"I don't want you to think I'm gonna spend more time with Lisa than you." He continued.

"Dean..." You began, but he interrupted you.

"No matter what happens. (Y/N), Lisa can't - I won't let her - get between us."

"I see." You looked away from your laptop and out your bedroom window. It was already early in the morning. "Thank you for, uh, talking to me."

"It's not a problem, (Y/N). You stay strong, princess." He said.

"Yeah, I'll try to. I gotta go. I don't wanna be late for work," You chuckled.

"Okay, bye, sweetheart." Dean winked.

"Bye, Dean." 

Before you ended the call, you caught a glimpse of a half-naked woman next to Dean.

 _"Who was that?"_ The woman next to Dean said, turning over to face him.

"Just a friend." 

You pressed, 'End'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, readers!

 You stepped out of your Jeep Wrangler and stared up at Gabe's coffee shop with dread. You worked the morning shift and you didn't have energy to go to work, especially because of  _Lisa._

With a sigh, you grabbed your bag and headed inside the cozy shop.

The good thing was that you weren't the only one who worked morning shift, Jessica Moore, Sam's girlfriend, also worked alongside you.

You smiled at her as she waved at you. You made your way behind the counter and took your place at the cashier.

"How's your morning?" She asked. You looked at the blonde with tired eyes.

"Great...just fan-freaking-tastic," You said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

"Uh, oh...someone's cranky," She chuckled, bumping your hip with hers.

"Jess, please..." You shook your head, massaging your temple.

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted you both. You turned your attention to a customer.

"Oh, hi..." You started with a smile. "What can I get you, sir?"

"Just a cup of hot cocoa and a blueberry muffin will do."

"Okay," You continued, giving him the total of his order and watching him as he sat down at a table.

You turned back to Jess, who was busy helping a customer at the drive thru. You sighed as you grabbed an empty cup, beginning to make your customer's cocoa.

This felt all too familiar, you thought. Of all the things that customer could've ordered, he ordered _hot cocoa_. 

You stirred the hot drink. Once you finished, you reached out to grab a lid for the cup. 

"Shit!" You whispered as your elbow hit the cup, knocking it over. "I'll just make another one," You said to yourself.

You walked over to a glass case where you kept all the pastries. You gasped softly when you saw that there were no more blueberry muffins. What the hell? You thought.

"Hey! Um, lady?" You snapped your head to the voice. You saw that same customer waiting by the counter, an impatient look on his face. "I've been waiting for almost 10 minutes for a simple hot cocoa and a muffin. What the heck is taking you so long?"

You approached the customer and interlocked your fingers together. "Um, I'm very sorry for the wait, sir, but we're out of blueberry muffins." You muttered.

"Well, then, where's my hot cocoa?" 

"Oh, uh, well-"

"You can't even make a simple hot cocoa? How stupid..." He shook his head, storming out of the shop.

You swiftly turned around to face Jess. 

"I hate rude customers," She huffed.

"No, it was my fault..." You said, shutting your eyes and throwing your head back. "I fucking spilled the hot cocoa and I didn't check for muffins."

"I don't mean to pry, but...you're usually not like this when it comes to work. What's got you so distracted today, (Y/N)?"

"A person. A stupid, stupid, person." You felt tears form in your eyes as you shook your head.

"It's Dean, isn't it?" She said in a softer voice. 

You opened your eyes, staring at her with a desperate look on your face. "It hurts so fucking much."

Without a word, Jess stepped forward and wrapped her arms around you, rubbing your back as you tried to get a hold of yourself.

"(Y/N), I think you should go home." She gave you a small smile.

"Go home? But I work-"

"Yes, you work this shift, but you need to stay home. I can take over for you."

"Jess, no...that's-"

"Stop. It's not the first time I'll be by myself here." She patted your back. "Now, go, dear."

You gave her a second glance as you hesitantly grabbed your things. 

"Are you-"

"Yes, god, yes, I'm sure." 

You sent her a smile before heading for the door. "Thanks, Jessica."

"Anytime, dear." She winked as she began to help a customer.

You strode to your Jeep and stepped inside. You slowed when a passing truck came by then pulled out of the parking lot.

 

You sighed heavily as you closed your apartment door behind you. 

"(Y/N)?" Cas called out from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" You answered, toeing off your shoes then plopped onto the couch. 

"Why are you so early?" 

You went silent as you stared at the ceiling.

"(Y/N)? You good?" Cas' voice was much nearer now. You looked behind you to see your roommate with a worried expression.

"I just need the company of-"

"Your friend? Your roommate?" Cas quirked a brow, stepping closer to your with every word he said.

"Nope." You chuckled. "Netflix." 

"God, what’s wrong with you now?"

"What? Can't a simple girl just lie down and binge?"

"Uh, if you haven't realized..." Cas took a seat next to you on the couch. You moved your legs so that they were on his lap. "You only watch Netflix when you're either sad or when you're super cranky."

"I'm more than sad," You sighed as you flipped on the TV. 

"What has Ken Doll done now?" Cas tilted his head to the side as you searched for something to watch on TV.

"Say, you up for some Sherlock?" You avoided his question.

"Sure, why not? But-"

You clamped a hand over Cas' mouth as you clicked on an unfinished episode of one of your favorite shows, _Sherlock_.

_"Shut up everybody! Shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe, I'm trying to think! Anderson, face the other way. You're putting me off!" Sherlock exclaimed._

"Oh, Sherlock..." You chuckled.

"(Y/N)-" 

"Cas, shhh! Sherlock's about to deduce!" You turned up the volume.

"I've had enough," Cas grumbled as he snatched the remote from your grasp, shutting the TV off.

You stared at him with disbelief and a hanging jaw. "How dare you." You narrowed your gaze.

"Look, this... _Sherlock_ dude? He's not gonna help you with your problems. But your living, breathing, friend, Cas? Can and will help. So, tell me why Dean's got you so...out of it."

You clenched your jaw and looked back up to the ceiling. 

"He's got a girlfriend..." You mumbled.

"What'd you say?" 

"Dean. Damn. Winchester...has got a girlfriend."

"But he's had plenty before...you didn't act like this in the past."

"Cas, that was before. His girl? This...Lisa girl? He talks about her differently. He's got this light in his eyes when he talks about her and fuck, she's got a son!"

Cas gasped. "A son? The kid's not his, right?"

"He's not, thankfully." You sighed. "But damn it, Cas."

"That's not it?"

"That's not it." You nodded. "Before...I-I ended our call yesterday...I, um...saw h-him with _her, in bed..._ "

"Oh, lord."

"She asked him who I was. And you know what Dean said?" Your voice was shaking.

"(Y/N)..." Cas' eyebrows were furrowed.

"He said...just a friend," You smiled weakly, but that smile faltered when everything hit you like a train. "In those 12 years...I was just a friend, Castiel." You laughed bitterly.

Cas remained silent, letting you talk.

"He vowed that he wouldn't let Lisa between us, but I'm sure he already broke that promise."

"Maybe...maybe he didn't mean to say that." Cas stared at the blank TV screen. "(Y/N), what if this is all just one giant...misunderstanding?"

You hated that word, especially at this time. 

You scoffed. "Misunderstanding? It's pretty clear to me."

"You know Dean better than I do. He's not a winner when it comes to explaining his feelings."

"I'm starting to think I don't know Dean at all," You shrugged your shoulders .

"But all those years, (Y/N)..."

"12 years of pain, Cas. 12 years of crying. 12 years of pining after my best friend. 12 years of realizing I didn't stand a chance. 12 years of falling. 12 years of being a damn fool..." You swallowed. "12 years...of Dean."

"But in those 12 years? You were happy. You were wild. You were living life. You were making memories. You were being yourself. You were loving Dean. Would you have rather spent those 12 years without Dean?"

You took the time to think. Would you really? Did you regret your time with Dean? 

"No." You locked eyes with Cas.

"There's your answer. You fight for those 12 years then. Don't let this Lisa girl replace you."

You nodded your head. Cas was always right when it came to feelings...strangely.

"Thank you...Cas." 

"You know, my people skills are rusty...but when it comes to you and Dean? I seem to feel what you're feeling."

"Maybe it's cause of that profound bond you two have." You muttered.

"Oh, shut it."

"I'm gonna take a nap, are you alright down here by yourself?"

"I can't find a better way to spend the rest of the day than with  _Sherlock_!"

"I thought you hated that show." You said, standing up from the couch.

"Eh, what can I say? High functioning sociopaths might be my type." Cas wiggled his brows suggestively.

"No...just...goodbye, Cas." You waved him off with a weird look on your face, making your way up the stairs with slumped shoulders.

You opened your bedroom door and shut it with your heel. 

You made your way to your secret mini fridge - which was poorly hidden under a pile of clothes - and took out a glass of beer. 

You sat on your bed as you unscrewed the lid of the bottle, raising the cold liquid to your lips.

You sighed as the taste of beer brought back memories of you and Dean.

A particular memory hit home.

Two years ago, you used to hold piano lessons in your college's auditorium - even though you already graduated. You weren't paid, but music was such a passion of yours that you wanted to share it with others.

 

  _It was just you and your piano once one of your students left the building. You let your fingers hover above the black and white keys as you thought of what to play._

_You smiled as an original composition popped in your head. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as you pressed onto the keys._

_You lost yourself as you poured your emotions into the melody. You thought of Dean, his smile and the crinkles by his eyes._

_You didn't hear or see the door to the auditorium open as you were swept up in the piece._

_You were the only person who knew of this tune. It was a private and sentimental piece of yours._

You never thought of it before, but, as of now, the tune described your friendship with Dean. The soft start of it reminded you of when you first met. The middle of when you started to fall for him and you got closer to each other. The last part was when he left for Kansas.

_As you finished the music, you slowly let the tune fade away and opened your eyes with a proud smile on your face._

_You heard someone clapping at the back of the auditorium. You swiftly turned your head to the sound and you felt like a deer in headlights when you met eyes with Dean, who was holding a bottle of beer in each hand._

_You said the first thing that came to mind. "You shouldn't be drinking on campus."_

_"I'm not even a student." Dean chuckled as he made his way down the stairs between the rows of chairs._

_"So am I, but do you see me drinking, Winchester?" You smirked._

_"No, but you will once you try this." Dean raised the glass of beer. "It's a good brand, I'm sure you'll like it."_

_"And you really needed to see me now?"_

_"You weren't home, so I thought you would be here."_

_"No, shit, Sherlock." You grinned. "That's not the only reason you came here."_

_Dean was now face to face with you. He set the two bottles on the ground and sighed as he crossed his arms against his chest._

_"Dean? What's wrong?" You stood up from your chair, placing your hands on his shoulders._

_"I have to tell you something."_

_"I can see that."_

_"I'm not sure you'll like it," Dean sighed._

_"Stop scaring me, Dean."_

_"I'll be leaving...in a few months."_

_"I mean, you're coming back so what's - oh..." Your eyes flickered up to Dean's._

_"I have to go back to Kansas, (Y/N). My mom and dad need help. Money problems, health, all that stuff."_

_"I...I...Dean." You sighed, shaking your head in disbelief._

_Dean shrugged your hands off his shoulders and grabbed your wrists softly, pulling you towards him._

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I am. I'll visit, I'll call you, we can video chat, or however you call it." Dean chuckled sadly._

_You nodded your head as tears brimmed in your eyes. Dean cupped your cheek with his large hand and kissed your forehead._

_"Promise me something?" You asked._

_"Tell me," Dean's eyes roamed your face eagerly._

_"Please don't bother me when I'm watching an episode of Sherlock." You chuckled._

_"Well, son of a bitch." Dean chuckled too, kissing your forehead again._

_"But in all seriousness..." You began. "You will call me every single day, Sherlock or not."_

_"Definitely," He nodded._

_"Now, what do you say we get drunk and become irresponsible adults?" You nudged him with your elbow, just realizing why he brought the beer._

_"You read my mind," Both of you bursted out into laughter._

_"This is why I'm your best friend," You said, your heart aching once you said those two words._

_"Yeah...you're an amazing best friend." He answered._

 

 But what you didn't see was Dean wince at those two words and give you a pained look _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!
> 
> https://youtu.be/kG9KSWYg-Jc
> 
> ^ This is the piece you were playing during the flashback. I do not own it nor did it compose it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

You were watching a movie on your laptop when Dean decided to call you. You popped a piece of popcorn in your mouth as you clicked 'answer'.

"Hey." You waved at Dean.

"(Y/N), I'm glad you answered," He smiled.

"It's nearly 7 pm, here. You didn't expect me to be asleep, did you?"

"No, I just thought you would be busy watching FlixNet."

"FlixNet?" You scoffed in confusion. Realization hit you once you knew what Dean meant. "Oh, Dean, you're hopeless...it's _Netflix_ , you smartass."

"FlixNet or Netflix, I don't care." He laughed, but his laughter faded and he turned serious. "Remember how I told you about Lisa last night?"

"Yeah...I do, why?" You didn't need to know _why_. Dean probably had Lisa over and was getting ready to introduce her to you, it was obvious.

"Well, I thought, what better way than to introduce you to my girlfriend? Lisa, come over here!" Dean grinned as he waved her over. 

You pursed your lips into a thin line when Dean's girlfriend appeared next to him. "Hi, (Y/N), right? I'm Lisa." She smiled. She was practically perfect. Her black hair shone in the light, her warm brown eyes twinkled, she even looked and dressed like a model.

"It's so great to finally meet you...Lisa." You tried your best not to snarl.

"Dean's told me so much about you." She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Dean - almost in a protective way.

"I hope they're good things," You smiled. You hated to admit it, but Lisa was likable...almost too likable.

"More than good, (Y/N)." She winked. What the hell did that mean?

"He's told me about you, too." 

Lisa chuckled. "You're his best friend," Holy shit, you were trying hard not to grab her through the screen and shake her like a ragdoll. "You have the right to know about things like this."

"So, if you don't mind me asking...how'd you meet him?"

"Dean and I go way back." She glanced at him. "We used to be a couple in highschool. You might say we're rekindling the spark."

Don't vomit, please don't vomit, you thought to yourself.

"Oh, that's...great!" You chuckled. "High school sweethearts are the best."

You took note of Dean's silence, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"They are. Especially when your sweetheart is Dean Winchester!" She patted his chest softly, then Dean kissed her temple.

"So, what brings you to Kansas? Or, I mean, what are you doing down there?" You hoped that didn't sound too rude.

"Well, I needed a short getaway. Kansas is a remote and quiet place, so why the heck not?" She shrugged with a small smile on her face. "I never expected to see Dean, though."

"Are you staying with him?"

Dean cleared his throat then began to talk. "Yeah, she is. We're staying at my parent's house."

"You've met John and Mary then?"

"Yes, I have. They're the best!" She exclaimed in a chipper tone. "Though, John takes a while to warm up to others."

"Hmm, that's weird. He was pretty comfortable around me at first," You muttered. You didn't mean to say it out loud!

You swore you saw Lisa narrow her eyes at you. "Well, John is Dean's father, maybe he just wants to make sure his son's got the _right girl_." She - once again - smiled.

"I'm sure Dean's already found her." 

"I'm sure he has," She smirked, before kissing Dean on the lips.

PDA, much? 

An unfriendly silence fell between you and Lisa. It was very much obvious to you that she didn't have a sweet spot for you. She definitely knew you didn't have one for her either.

"Well, its been a pleasure meeting you, _(Y/N)_ ," Lisa said, standing up from her chair and smoothing down her skirt. "But I've gotta go. I promised Mary to help her cook dinner."

"Oh, pleasure, too." You nodded. "I hope to you see you again, _Lisa_." 

She waved hastily at you before leaving. It was - now - just you and Dean.

"So, mister," You cleared your throat, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "You've been awfully quiet, care to explain?"

"I'm just so happy you two are getting along." Dean broke into a grin.

"She's...wonderful, Dean." You grabbed a piece of popcorn, tossing it into your mouth. "She's good for you...a beautiful, kind, smart woman."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said quietly. "Honestly, you like her, right?"

Well, crap.

"Of course, Dean, I do." You lied. "What made you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. It couldn't hurt to ask." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you...uh, love...her?" You hesitantly asked, tilting your head down. 

"What?" Dean's breath hitched in his throat. "I...I...it's kinda early to tell, don't you think?"

"Early or not? It wouldn't matter. It's never too early or late to love someone." You waved a hand at him, grabbing a handful of popcorn and tossing them into your mouth one by one. "So, uh, do y-you?"

Dean was silent.

"Dean?"

He puffed out his chest and sighed. "Yes, I love her."

You wanted to scream. "That's...I'm sure she loves you also."

"I hope she does." Dean smiled, scratching his cheek.

"Well, it was great meeting her...and talking to you, of course." You said. "I, um, gotta go."

"Oh, oh, okay. Thanks for taking some time to chat."

"Anything for you." You mumbled. You spoke louder this time. "Good night, Dean."

"Night, (Y/N)."

You smiled as you ended the call, but it disappeared once you shut your laptop.

You let out a whimper as you stood up from your bed, stretching your limbs as you did so.

You stepped out of your room and knocked on Cas' bedroom door.

"Come in!" Cas called out. You opened the door to see Cas in his pajamas, his eyes not leaving his TV screen that featured _Sherlock_.

"What the heck?" You pointed at the TV, chuckling. 

"You were right," Cas removed his eyes from the screen, looking at you with wide eyes. "Sherlock does grow on you...psycho or not."

" _Sociopath."_ You corrected him as you sat on the edge of Cas' bed.

"Why are you here?" He asked, before raising a hand and cutting you off. "Wait! I've picked up the skill of deducing. Let me deduce you, please?"

"Shit, Cas, it would be an honour." You chuckled. 

"Okay, okay. You have interrupted my _Sherlock_ binge...why? Because you wanted to talk about your dear Winchester. Why? Because said Winchester got himself a girlfriend."

"Missing something," You tapped your chin.

"Oh! Wait, I was _not_ done." He smirked. "You met Lisa."

"Yes and ugh, she's just...agh!" You sighed, slapping your thigh. "Cas, she's perfect. What the heck? She's so...so chipper! Agh, I hate her guts!"

"Would you like to a punch a pillow?" Cas tilted his head to the side, throwing a pillow over to you.

You gripped the pillow tight in your hands and shook it, screaming into it after. 

"Jesus, (Y/N). I don't know what's worse...seeing you angry? Or seeing you sad and mopey?"

"I'd take angry any day, believe me," You chuckled insanely, earning an almost terrified look from Cas.

"Well, this Lisa...what did she do to make you go...psycho?"

"Everything!" You slammed your fist into the pillow. "Damn it..." You breathed heavily.

"Okay, for starters, stop acting jealous."

"Jealous? Pshh, I'm not-"

"You are. But, trust me, you're so much better than her."

"Right," You raised a brow.

"Even Dean probably knows you're better!" Cas threw his hands up. 

"Do tell," You smirked.

"First, you've got one hell of a personality."

"So does Lisa." You muttered.

" _Second_ , you're not catty. You’re like a bee."

"A bee? Really?"

"That's because you only sting when people hurt you or are being shitty to you. You're only aggressive when you need to be."

"So, you're trying to say I'm not always bitchy?" You scrunched your face up in question.

"Most of the time." He chuckled, before pointing at you. "Third? You're kind to others. So, you're like the bee's honey. Sweet and perfect. Bees protect their honey. Your friends protect you. You see where I'm getting?"

You nodded as Cas continued. He always had a special place in his heart for bees...

"Fourth and final..." He paused, thinking. "You put others before yourself. You drop what you're doing just to help a friend in need. Now, tell me...is Lisa better than _you_?"

You were speechless. You didn't know Lisa - not that much anyways - but you knew she wasn't most of those things.

You opened your mouth to answer but Cas beat you to it.

"Don't answer it. It's just something to think about."

"I just...I wanted to say thank you, Cas. The only person whose said those kinds of things to me - ever - was Dean. Thank you, honestly."

Cas simply chuckled and patted the empty spot next to him on the bed.

"Let's not keep Sherlock waiting, (Y/N)." He winked at you playfully. You crawled over and sat next to him, unpausing the TV.

It was probably one of the most intenses scenes ever in the show. It was when Sherlock finally solved the code to Irene Adler's phone.

 

_"Oh, enjoying the thrill of the chase is fine. Craving the distraction of the game, I sympathize entirely. But sentiment, sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side." Sherlock explained._

He was actually right, you thought. 

_Irene Adler scoffed. "Sentiment...what are you talking about?"_

_"You."_

_"Oh, dear god, look at the poor man. You don’t actually think I was interested in you? Why? Because you’re the great Sherlock Holmes? The clever detective in the funny hat?" She scoffed again._

_"No, because I took your pulse. When we first met, you told me that disguise is always a self portrait—how true of you. The combination to your safe? Your measurements. But this, this is far more intimate. This is your heart." He shook the phone, referring to it. "And you should never let it rule your head. You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you worked for. But you just couldn’t resist it, could you? I’ve always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you for the final proof."_

_"Everything I said, it’s not real. I was just playing the game." Irene stared at Sherlock with wide, teary eyes, grabbing his arm._

_"I know." Sherlock raised the phone in front of her face, discovering the password. "And this is just losing it."_

 

Love, yes, a weakness...especially when it came to Dean Winchester.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both! 
> 
> I'M SORRY IF NONE OF YOU GUYS LIKE SHERLOCK OR HAVE WATCHED IT BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS IT'S LIKE MY 2ND FAVORITE SHOW, SUPERNATURAL BEING THE FIRST. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER! YAY! Love that you guys are enjoying this :) I'm just gonna mix things up a bit over here...
> 
>  
> 
> (Y/S) = Your state  
> (Y/F/D) = Your favorite drink

DEAN'S POV

Dean sat at the dinner table with his parents and Lisa, quietly picking at his food.

He had to admit, he loved his mom's and your cooking, but Lisa's was just... _horrible_. He was just so used to your style of cooking, he had to compare everyone else's to yours.

His eyes flickered to his dad, John, who cleared his throat. 

"So, how's, uh..." John paused, before continuing with hesitation. "How's (Y/N)?"

Dean stabbed a piece of steak with his fork, popping it into his mouth. 

"She's great...actually." Dean muttered. John wasn't very comfortable talking about you when Lisa was around. "I introduced her to Lisa today."

John nodded his head as he exchanged looks with Mary. 

"She's wonderful, isn't she, Lisa?" Mary grinned, dabbing the corners of her lips with a napkin. 

Lisa forced a smile. "Yes, she is. Though, she seems quite... _feisty_."

"Well, that's (Y/N), I guess." Dean chuckled uneasily. "So, Mom, Dad, any good news?"

"Uh..." Mary bit her lip. "Your dad...and I have discussed a few things, Dean."

"Oh, about what?" 

"We're thinking about selling the house..." John piped up.

Dean nearly choked on his food. "W-what? Why?"

"Dean, the house is old. We get rats in the basement, there's all sorts of messes." John waved his spoon in the air. "I think you'll be happy to know the rest of our plans."

"So, if you're selling the house-" 

"We're moving back to (Y/S)!" Mary happily exclaimed, clapping her hands. 

"What?" Dean gasped. Moving back to (Y/S) meant all kinds of things. It meant seeing Sam, hanging out with Cas...being able to be close to _you_.

"Dean?" He turned to look at Lisa. "What about me? Us?"

She reached to grab his hand, squeezing it. Dean looked down at the gesture with raised eyebrows. He wasn't thinking of Lisa at the moment. He didn't care. He was going to see you! He was going to see one of the most important people in his life! But, wait, he was going to see his best friend...why did that hurt him?

Dean looked back up to meet Lisa's eyes. "You can-"

"I can come with you, right? I can bring my son, Ben, too!" A smile was spreading on her face. 

Dean panicked. "Yes, um, yes...you can come with."

"Oh, my god!" Lisa threw herself into Dean’s arms, hugging him tightly as her strong perfume filled Dean's nose. 

Dean snapped out of his trance and chuckled, hugging her back.

"It's...not a problem, Lisa." 

"Dean! This is such a big deal," She whispered, gripping his bicep. "We can be a _family_. A real family."

No! Dean had the urge to push her away. Why though? He never had feelings for you...right? No, of course not, you were his best friend, nothing more - at least that's what he believed.

But how could he explain the terrible ache in his heart when Lisa mentioned a family? He wasn't wishing for a family with Lisa! He was wishing for a family with you! What the hell was happening to him? 

"Right," Dean muttered. "I'm sure Ben would love it."

"For once in his life, Dean, he can finally have a man to look up to. A father figure..." She whispered, her eyes searching Dean's face. "You'll be there for him every step of the way!"

Before Lisa and him went to bed, something inside Dean told him all of this...everything with her was wrong, so, so, wrong.

 

YOUR POV

Every Sunday, you went on a morning run with Sam. You were trying to keep up with him as you panted heavily.

Sam finally slowed down and turned to look at you, stopping. "How are you holding up?"

"You have long legs and that's not fair!" You whined, bowing over and placing your hands on your thighs.

"But you're able to keep up!" He chuckled, taking a sip from his water bottle then passing it to you. You took it from his hand thankfully, drinking the cold liquid.

"Thanks," You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, passing the bottle back to Sam. "What do you say we take things slow and walk from here?"

"Fine by me," He shrugged as you two began to walk. 

"How's Jess?" You asked, making small talk. "Any plans of proposing?"

Sam coughed, then laughed. "No, no...not yet."

"Well, you better marry that girl when the time comes. She would _crash_ and _burn_ without you."

"Trust me, I would be the one crashing and burning, not her." Sam said. "You've been busy with your life, everything's okay?"

You nodded your head. "You've met...Lisa, right?"

"Lisa? Lisa _Braeden_?" Sam furrowed his brows. "Isn't that Dean's ex?"

"Apparently, they're _rekindling the spark_ ," You mocked Lisa's chipper voice.

"Yikes," Sam shuddered.

"What? What did I miss?" You looked up at Sam eagerly. 

"Well, for one, I've never really liked any of Dean's girlfriends - especially Lisa."

"Why? Did she...hurt Dean in any way?"

"(Y/N)..."

"What the hell did she do?" You growled.

"You want the whole story? Or a short summary?"

"I'll take the latter," You muttered.

"She cheated on Dean once."

"Oh, christ. Did Dean find out?"

"Unfortunately, I was the one who saw everything. She made me promise that I wouldn't tell him."

"Or else?"

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or she wouldn't let me ride in the front seat of the Impala."

"Sam!" You slapped his arm.

"Hey! I was just a kid back then!"

"So? Did you tell him?"

"No..." Sam shook his head. "I wish I did."

"Has she done worse?"

"The guy she cheated on Dean with? He got her pregnant. At first, she starts telling Dean that the kid's his."

"That's pure evil! What the fuck?"

"Then, I guess she felt guilty and came clean to him."

"And he took her back?!" You exclaimed.

"I don't know what she did, or why Dean took her back. But something about it was suspicious."

"Sam, how could he...how can he love someone like that? I mean, if Dean's happy with her, that's - you know - good, but how can you be happy with someone like _that_?"

"I don't have a clue, (Y/N)." 

"Whatever she said or did convinced Dean really easily."

Soon, Sam said he had to get back to his house, as Jess and him had a date. 

He dropped you off at your apartment, waving a goodbye as he pulled away from the parking lot.

You weaved your way through the halls of the building, stopping when you came across your door.

You fished for your keys in your pocket and sighed in relief when you found them. Quickly, you unlocked the door, only to come face to face with probably the most scarring image ever.

Cas had Meg pinned to the wall, kissing her roughly and passionately.

No thanks, you thought to yourself as you immediately shut the door.

Well, you officially weren't going to stay with them the rest of the day. So, you padded your way down the hallway, taking the elevator down to the lobby.

You stepped out of the building and started making your way down the sidewalk.

You kept walking for several minutes until you decided to stop at Gabe's coffee shop. Jo worked the weekend shifts and you smiled as you locked eyes with each other.

You mouthed the words _, 'I'll have the usual'_ as you took a table by the windows of the place.

Shortly, Jo came back with your order, (Y/F/D). 

"Thanks, Harvelle." You smiled, extending your hand to give her a five dollar bill.

"Thank you, but (Y/N), it’s on the house," She smirked, walking back to her position behind the counter.

You took your phone out of your pocket and began scrolling through it as you took sips from your drink.

You accidentally clicked on 'Photos' and were brought to a bunch of albums.

One album said, 'Cas and me'. Another, 'Dean and Baby'. But one album meant the world to you...'Dean and (Y/N).'

You quickly clicked the album and smiled at the first picture.

It was of you and Dean. He had his arm around your waist and your arm around his shoulders, both of you smiling happily at the camera. This was taken during Sam's birthday.

The next photo was after a prank you did on Dean. He was covered in whipped cream head to toe and your tongue was nearly touching his face.

You chuckled as you looked at another picture of you and Dean. Both of you were sleeping in the car, your head on his shoulder with drool falling out of your mouths. Cas probably took this one.

The one after that was when you played the piano for John and Mary's anniversary. You were sitting down on the piano bench as Dean handed you a bouquet of flowers. A simple gesture that meant so many things.

There were lots of incredible pictures that you scrolled through. But there was one photo that made you tear up.

It was the day Dean was going to drive to Kansas. You were clinging to each other, wrapped up in one another's arms. Dean's eyes were closed as he held you, but you couldn't see your own face, though, you did know you were crying at that time.

You wiped a stray tear from your eye hastily as Dean called you.

You raised your phone to your ear.

"Hello? Dean?" You heard him chuckle on the other end.

"I'm coming back, sweetheart."

"Coming back? What do you mean?"

"I'm moving back to (Y/S)!" Dean exclaimed loudly.

"Wait, what?" You were breathless and in shock. "You...you're coming back here? To me? To home?!"

You whisper-shouted, still aware that you were in a public place.

"Yes! I am! I can't wait to hug you and...and-"

"Dean Winchester, is coming back?!" You grabbed your drink, waving a goodbye to Jo as you stepped out of the shop.

"Damn it, yes! Yes, I'm coming back!"

"For good?!"

"Not for good! For _you_!"

"Oh, Dean!" You screamed. You pulled the phone away from your ear and shouted into the streets, not caring people were starting to stare at you. "DEAN WINCHESTER IS COMING BACK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DRAMA WILL BEGIN SOOOOONNNNN >:)

"Cas! Cas! Get your butt over here!" You shouted with joy as you closed your apartment door behind you.

Cas rushed down the stairs with just a towel around his waist. He _definitely_ just got out of the shower.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" He said in a big rush. You nodded your head hastily as a smile began to spread on your lips.

"I'm more than okay!" You stepped forwards, grabbing Cas by shoulders. "Dean-"

"What did he do now?" Cas sighed deeply, looking at you with concern.

"He didn't do anything. Not to hurt me, anyways." You grinned, bouncing on your feet. "Dean's coming back here!"

Cas slowly began to grin. "He is?! Jesus, (Y/N)!"

"I know!" You squealed. "I can't believe it. I really can't!"

"That's...I don't know what to say!" Cas gasped.

You took deep breaths as you began to feel overwhelmed. "It felt like as if yesterday he was leaving and now he's coming back!"

"You have to let everyone know the good news!"

"Well, I was thinking of surprising them! Especially Sam!" You chuckled.

"Cas!" A voice from upstairs brought yours and his attention. "Come back here, unicorn!"

"Does Meg even know I'm here?" You whispered.

"Yes." He gulped, before you sent him a hard glare. "Uh, no."

"I'm not doing your laundry tonight," Your eyebrows shot up. 

"Fine." Cas chuckled. "But seriously? I'm happy that Dean's coming back. Really happy." He smiled.

"Me too." You sighed dreamily. "Anyways, I gotta get back to my room and call Dean." 

Cas nodded as you walked up the small flight of stairs and into your bedroom.

You grabbed your laptop and placed it on your bed, before changing into your house clothes. 

You leaped onto your bed with excitement as you called Dean.

His face once more popped onto the screen instantly. A lopsided, happy grin smacked onto his face.

"You're really coming back?" You said in a soft, excited tone.

"I am," He chuckled. 

You pouted playfully and crossed your arms against your chest. "That means I have to deal with all of your shit again, Winchester."

Dean bursted out into laughter. "Yeah, yeah, you definitely will."

You let your arms fall from your chest and you smiled for the hundredth time today. 

"Why? Why are you moving back here though?"

"My mom and dad are deciding on selling the house. They said it was old and had its share of problems."

"That's partly true," You muttered. "It's sad to know you're selling it. I mean, there's so many memories of you and Sam there!"

"I know," Dean nodded. "That's why half of me doesn't want to sell it."

"But...you do have Baby." 

"Oh, son of a bitch. I would never sell Baby!"

"Yeah, yeah, Winchester." You smirked.

"But half of me...does want to sell the house..."

"Because?"

"Because I get to see you." He smiled. For a second, he looked surprised that he said that out loud, but you payed no mind to it.

"Don't get all sappy on me, Dean." You chuckled, but in fact, you did want him to. You wanted Dean to be sweet to you, to treat you like you weren't his best friend, to treat you like his girlfriend...to treat you like _Lisa_.

Dean simply laughed. You spoke again.

"So, you, Mary, John...coming here? That's a dream come true."

"Don't forget Lisa." Dean cleared his throat.

"Wait, what? Lisa?" 

No way! You wanted to shout. Why did Lisa have to come? Why? 

"Yeah, she's coming, so is Ben."

"Ben?" You blurted out.

"Her son." 

 _Shit_. 

"Oh, um, that's...great. I can't wait to see you guys in person." You faked a smile.

"She's excited to meet you too, (Y/N)."

_Yeah, right._

"Well, you haven't bought a house yet, right?"

"Yeah, we're planning on staying with your dad for a while."

"Bobby's not my dad, Dean." You sighed.

It was true. Bobby wasn't your dad - not your biological one anyways. He adopted you when you were a baby, so you don't remember much about your actual parents.

"(Y/N), come on." 

"I see him as one, but he's not actually my dad."

"Right," Dean mumbled. He hated when you said that. 

"Do you really plan on staying with Bobby?" You bit your lip. 

"I mean, there's no where else to go-"

"Remember that extra room in my place I told you about?"

Dean shrugged. "Kinda."

"It's vacant. No one's using it. It's just Cas and I here. Why don't you...you know, stay with us?"

"I would love to, but you're a busy woman and I have Lisa and Ben, I don't think-"

As much as you disliked Lisa, you had to play nice. She was Dean's girlfriend and you were Dean's best friend... _just_ his best friend, you had to at least be hospitable.

"They're more than welcome to stay. I'm sure there's enough room for all of you. I have a pretty big apartment." You chuckled.

"But, my mom and dad will have to stay with Bobby. You've helped me enough." Dean grinned.

"Deal." You smirked triumphantly. 

"God, (Y/N). What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"I don't know, maybe you sold your soul?"

"Very funny," Dean smirked. 

For a while, you and Dean talked. Until, Lisa joined in.

"Hi, (Y/N)." She smiled.

 _How do her gums not hurt from smiling everyday?_ You thought.

"Hey, Lisa." 

"I take it you've heard the amazing news?"

"First one to know," You laughed. 

"Well, Lisa," Dean chimed in, turning to his girlfriend. "(Y/N) has done something super special for us." He winked at you.

You blushed. Why were you blushing? Dean's done that plenty of times before, why now?

Lisa gasped softly. "You did?"

You nodded. "I heard you guys were planning on staying with Bobby. I offered Dean that you two and your son stay with me."

"Oh." Lisa pursed her lips. "That's...thank you, but I'll have to say n-"

"She would love to," Dean interrupted her, pulling her towards him to kiss the top of her head.

"There's plenty of room, Lisa. Plenty of privacy too." You smiled.

You were so going to regret doing this.

"Um, thank you." Lisa's perfect smile faltered for a minute. "Well, (Y/N), I have to go...um, start packing. Thank you again." She said hurriedly before leaving.

"She must me overwhelmed with the whole thing," Dean said as he watched her walk off.

"You should talk to her about it." You sighed. "Um, if she doesn't wanna stay with me, I get it."

"No, she's fine with it. You don't mind if I talk to her for a little bit, do you?" Dean rushed, pointing behind him.

"Oh, go ahead. I'll wait here." You chuckled, waving Dean off.

"Thanks, (Y/N)." Dean said before walking out of view.

* * *

 

DEAN'S POV 

Dean knocked on his bedroom door. 

"Lisa? Baby, you in there?"

"Yeah," She said, clearing her throat. "Come in."

Dean opened the door then shut it behind him. 

"Everything alright?" He said, kneeling next to Lisa on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just...getting a head start at packing." She chuckled uneasily as she pointed at her half-full luggage.

"Is this about (Y/N)'s offer?"

"Dean, she's your best friend. It's nice of her to offer us, but I don't know her like you do," She scoffed. 

"Hey, she's great. She's wonderful. She loves kids, so she's gonna enjoy being around Ben. Come on, we'll be in good hands." 

"Right," She huffed, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Lisa." Dean said firmly, grabbing her attention. "Trust me. You'll love staying with her."

"Dean..."

"Please? For me?" He whispered. 

Lisa took a good few seconds to stare at him. "Fine," She sighed, going back to packing.

"Thank you, baby." Dean patted her thigh, before standing back up and turning for the door, shutting it behind him.

At least he didn't have to hear Lisa's harsh words as he strode back to his laptop.

"God, I hate you (Y/N)." She furrowed her eyebrows, muttering a string of vulgar words under her breath.

* * *

 

YOUR POV 

Shortly, Dean came back, a happy smile on his face.

"Hey," You said.

"She's good now," He nodded his head, scratching his jaw.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you guys soon."

Now, that was a lie. You were only looking forward to see John, Mary, and - definitely - Dean. 

"I can't wait to see you, (Y/N)." Dean grinned, his eyes roaming your face.

"I'm gonna suffocate you once I see you, Winchester." You chuckled, narrowing your eyes at him.

You couldn't wait to see Dean. Oh, but you were _dreading_ to see _Lisa_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, readers! BONUS CHAPTER! YAY! :)
> 
> (Y/S) = Your state

A WEEK LATER

You sat down on the cushioned bench by your window. You were thinking deeply. Thinking of Dean.

You counted how many blue cars passed by your window. There were seven so far.

 _Blue_. Did you know if a guy wears blue, he is more likely to attract a woman?

You were certain that was not true. Because Dean was not wearing blue when you first saw him. 

You were still hurting. Dean's words of you being _just a friend_ haunted you every single day. You wanted to believe that that was a lie. You wanted to believe that Dean had some sort of feelings for you. Surely, friends just slept in another bed, friends didn't treat each other like the way he treated you, friends didn't call each other intimate names, friends didn't look at each other the way he looked at you.

Now that you thought about it...were you really friends?

You pushed that thought away. It was a fact that Dean didn't feel anything but friendship for you. And it was also a fact that he would never ever love you, not in that way.

There were times when you tried telling Dean how you felt. But everytime, every single damn time, fate or destiny found a way to stop you. 

But you were fine with that. You'd rather stay as his best friend than lose him because of your stupid emotions. 

"Damn it, Winchester..." You chuckled bitterly, running a hand through your hair. 

You wanted to be the one that layed next to Dean in bed, you wanted to be the one to hold hands with him, you wanted to be the one who saw him at his worst, you wanted to be the one to kiss him, the one to hug him romantically, you wanted to be skin to skin with him, you wanted to be close to him, you wanted everything.

But the thing you wanted the most...was for him to love you, to love you unconditionally. You wanted him to be a fool for you like you with him.

In reality, you weren't on the receiving end of those breathtaking smiles of his. It was Lisa. It was all her. That's why you hated her. You hated how you had to watch from a far as Dean held her. You hated that it was her name that fell from Dean's lips as they made love. You hated that. 

What did you have to do to get into his fucking heart? 

You jumped when your cell phone chimed. You instantly grabbed it and looked at your text messages.

It was Dean.

_**'Just left the house, (Y/N). On our way to (Y/S). See u soon :D '** _

You quickly typed back. 

_**'Awesome. Can't wait to see u, Dean-o. Be safe.'** _

_**'Dude, I'm always safe. ;) '** _

_**'I meant, don't beat any red lights, idjit. :] '** _

**_'Son of a bitch.'_ **

**_'Ok, bye! Don't text n drive. :) '_ **

**_'Bye, (Y/N) '_ **

You tossed your phone back onto your bed as you stared back out your window.

You jumped when your bedroom door swung open.

Cas' lips were pulled into a smile. "Think fast." He threw you a full bottle of beer and you fell onto the floor to catch it from hitting your carpet.

"Assbutt! Don't stain my carpet." You sighed as you stood back up.

"Enjoy." He winked before closing the door.

"Idjit." You muttered as you returned back to your spot.

You opened the cold bottle, bringing it up to your chapped lips.

You let out a sigh as you felt the refreshing liquid rush down your throat. 

You turned the bottle over and scoffed at it. It was the same brand of beer Dean bought for you when he announced he was leaving two years ago.

Your phone chimed once again and you let out a shaky sigh.

**_'Sorry for txting n driving. I'm too excited to see u. :P '_ **

**_'Dean Winchester, how dare u. '_ **

**_'Haha, you would do the same tho. '_ **

**_'True :o '_ **

**_'Ok, I'm gonna take your advice n stop txting while driving :( '_ **

**_'Uh oh, what happened? '_ **

**_'Got honked at, haha. Ok, seriously. Bye :) '_ **

**_'See u soon. '_ **

You chuckled as you read over your messages again. You weren't surprised when your phone chimed once again.

It was a picture of Dean. You laughed as you read what was under the picture.

_**'Is this what kids these days call a SELFIE? '** _

_**'DON'T SELFIE N DRIVE, DEAN!!!! >:[ '** _

_**'Ok, jeez. Byeeeee. '** _

You decided not to reply after that. You set your phone down and took a drink from your beer, staring out the window again.

_Dean was drowning you...and he didn't even know it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... the feels. :(

It was early in the morning when there was a loud knock at your door. You fell asleep on the couch last night and your uncomfortable sleeping position made your back ache. 

Another knock made you groan as you got up sleepily.

"Coming!" You grumbled. You heard voices on the other side of the door, but you couldn't make out whose voices they were.

You slipped on your fluffy bunny slippers and tugged down the large shirt you were wearing.

There it was, _another_ damn knock.

"God! Don't be so impatient, wait!" You shouted with irritation as you unlocked the door.

The door swung open and you were met with the greenest of green eyes.

"Dean!" You squealed.

Before you could say anything else, Dean launched himself towards you, pulling you into a giant, warm hug.

"Oh, my god. I missed you." Dean murmured into your (H/C) hair.

"Shut up," You chuckled. "I missed you more."

Dean tightened his hold on you before you complained you couldn't breathe.

His eyes roamed over you as he took a step back.

You blushed furiously as you tugged the shirt down once more.

"Hey," Dean smiled. "You look great." He winked.

"Oh, thank-"

Someone clearing their throat interrupted you from speaking. Dean's lips pulled up into a grin as he stepped aside, revealing...Lisa and her son, _Ben_ , was it?

"Lisa." You forced a smile. "Nice to see you in person." You said, giving her a quick side hug. You did hate her, but Bobby raised you to have good manners.

"(Y/N)," She forced a smile too. "Hi."

Your eyes drifted down to the boy next to her. He was maybe around 10 or 11 years-old.

You waved at him. "Hello there." You grinned, stepping towards him and crouching in front of the boy. "I'm (Y/N). Ben, right?"

The boy nodded quietly.

"Ben sometimes gets a little shy," Dean explained as you smiled sweetly at Ben.

"Well, that's okay, Ben. I get shy around people I don't really know, too. But no need to be shy around me, I don't bite." You winked at the - now - smiling kid.

"Hi, (Y/N)." He said softly. You ruffled his hair with a chuckle before you stood up.

You locked eyes with a jealous Lisa. You weren't trying to make her seem jealous. Gosh, you were just making talk with her kid.

"He's a nice kid, Lisa." 

"Yeah, he is." She said, taking a second glance at you.

"Takes after his mother." Dean piped up as you closed the door. You watched Lisa from the corner of your eye.

"Have a seat, guys. Make yourself at home, I guess." You nodded your head towards the couch. You walked over to the doorframe of the kitchen, stopping to ask them a question. "Do you guys want anything? Tea?Lemonade? Water? Hot cocoa? Beer?"

Dean grinned. "Hot cocoa would be awesome." 

"Isn't it a little warm for that, Dean?" Lisa asked him as she sat down next to him.

"It's fine. You want anything, Ben?" He asked the quiet boy, who was wedged between Lisa and him.

"Maybe some lemonade." He said.

"Great!" You chuckled, before meeting Lisa's gaze. "Do you want something, Lisa?"

She raised a hand, shaking her head 'no'. 

You padded into the kitchen, beginning to make the requested beverages.

You smirked once you heard footsteps come near you. You swiftly turned to come face to face with Dean.

"Hey, Winchester." You smiled, before going back to preparing the drinks.

"Hey, (Y/L/N)." 

"I hope you don't mind the mess. Cas still doesn't help me clean up." You grabbed an empty glass and filled it with lemonade from the fridge.

"The place looks perfect. What're you on about?" Dean scoffed playfully.

You grinned as you handed Dean his hot cocoa and made one for yourself.

Once you were done, you faced Dean, raising the hot mug. 

"Cheers to..." You paused.

"Cheers to our friendship and my move back here."

"Cheers to that, then." You giggled, clinking mugs with him. You both took a sip from the mug, before jumping at the heat.

"Oh, shit, that's hot!" You shut your eyes as your tongue burned.

Dean did the same, shaking his head. "Whew!"

You bit your lip to stop from laughing. "It is hot cocoa. The word _hot_ is in the name."

"The word _hot_ is also in _my_ name." Dean smirked, winking. 

You slapped the back of his head lightly. "Winchester, learn how to spell your own name for Watson's sake."

"Ouch." Dean chuckled, taking another sip from his - now less - hot drink. He grabbed the lemonade, tasting it before speaking. "Let me just get this to Ben. I'll come back to you."

 A cozy silence washed over both of you once Dean came back. You both sipped at your hot cocoa, never breaking each other's stare.

"So..." Dean began.

"Hmm, is that how every sentence is going to begin with from now on?"

"Let's hope not, but I was thinking..." Dean's lips twitched up into a small smile. "Why don't we hang out together tonight? Just us."

You hummed in approval. It couldn't hurt, right? You were _just_ his best friend. You already got that through your skull.

"Yeah. I would love that, Dean." You self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"I'll just leave Lisa and Ben with my parents. They could use the extra help with finding a house."

You nodded with a light tipped smile. 

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

You were in the bathroom of your apartment, showering. You sang softly to a classic rock song Dean was humming to a while ago.

You washed off the remaining patches of soap on your body and turned off the warm water, wrapping a towel around yourself as you stepped out of the shower.

You dried your hair with a blue fluffy towel, before heading to your bedroom to dress up. 

You closed your bedroom door behind you, padding over the your closet.

"Jess was right..." You muttered to yourself. "I _do_ need a new wardrobe."

 After a few minutes, you found the right outfit. You didn't wear anything fancy or formal, you were just going to hang out with your best friend.

As you were buttoning your jeans, your bedroom door opened.

"Shit! (Y/N), I...I...sorry!" Dean stood there in the doorway, a hand over his eyes blocking his sight.

 "Dean, chill out," You chuckled. "This isn't the first time you've seen me...like this, I guess."

"Right, right. Sorry." Dean mumbled as he slowly approached you.

You dressed into your shirt. Said shirt made Dean ecstatic as it was a band tee.

You wore a cardigan over the band tee so it didn't look too casual. 

"Tell me, peeping tom. Where are you taking me tonight?" You smirked at Dean, wiggling your eyebrows.

"Well, you remember that place you talked about all the time in our video chats?"

"Yeah, of course." You brushed your hair. "The boardwalk? It's pretty close to here. Plus, you, mister, haven't been to a beach in ages!"

Dean chuckled. "What do you say we spend our time there? Boardwalk? Beach? It's like your romantic fantasy - I mean..."

"No need to explain, Dean. We're not going on...a date. Just hanging out...as best friends." Your heartbeat was so loud and fast, anyone from a 20 mile radius could hear.

"Yeah, that's...right." Dean cleared his throat, before standing up from your bed. "Um, I dropped off Lisa and Ben while you were showering, so, uh...ready to go?"

"Definitely," You sent him a small smile as both of you left your bedroom, then raced down the stairs to break the uneasiness.

"I clearly win." You sighed.

"Uh, no. Dude, you skipped like a step each time." Dean pushed your shoulder playfully with his.

"No, I win-"

"Because?" Dean smirked devilishly at you as you slipped on your oxfords.

"I...because, um. I got nothing." You huffed.

"Well, now, you get to buy us some ice cream." Dean grinned as you left your apartment.

* * *

The boardwalk usually had lots of people, but today, there wasn't much. 

You and Dean stepped out of Baby, then walked together towards the pier. 

You stopped at a tiny ice cream stand and bought Dean his awaited ice cream and one for yourself, too.

You laughed as Dean’s nose had a patch of ice cream. Dean tried to lick it with his tongue, but failed hilariously.

Not too many minutes after, your nose also was marked with a patch of ice cream.

Dean stared at you in astonishment as you licked the ice cream off your nose without a problem.

"You should be in the circus," Dean pointed at you as you licked at your ice cream.

"Haha, very funny, Dean. You know, you should be a comedian." You said sarcastically.

"Hmm, a comedian?" Dean bit into his ice cream cone. "I was thinking a rockstar. Maybe even a wrestler, you know?"

"Right. Dean Winchester the Macho Man. That sound good to you?" You furrowed your eyebrows, looking at him with interest.

"Ooo, me likey." Dean winked at you as you made a disgusted face at him.

Soon, the sun was down and darkness filled the sky. You and Dean were sitting on a bench, looking over the ocean.

To anyone, you would've looked like any other couple, but no, you were only friends. Best friends.

You watched the waves rush onto shore as Dean wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

"I missed you a lot, you know? I keep saying that, but...it's true." 

"I know."

Dean hesitated before speaking. "Do you...still have nightmares? About Benny?"

The truth was you didn't. Not anymore. Yes, sometimes, but it wasn't really Benny anymore. It was Lisa and Dean. They were your nightmares.

"Not really." You said. "There's nights when Benny comes to haunt me, but...it's not that bad as before."

Dean nodded, clenching his jaw. "If I was here...I could've never let that happen. I... (Y/N), I could've protected you."

"Dean, don't start. Don't blame yourself for that." You sighed, taking a quick glance at him.

"That's what you always say. It's not my fault."

"That's because it's true, Dean. You've protected me from almost every danger in my life."

"I haven't protected you enough." He shakily sighed, avoiding your gaze. His eyes were on the bright stars in the night sky. "There's a lot of stars, tonight, (Y/N)."

You took note that Dean wanted to move onto another topic and you respected that. "Yeah, lots." You counted every star with your eyes.

"(Y/N)..." You slowly tore your eyes from the stars, meeting Dean's green ones.

"Dean?" 

He looked at you sadly. Why? It was as if he was longing for you. He looked desperate. Why? What was he doing? Why was he leaning in towards you? Why were _you_ leaning in? Was he going to kiss you? No, no, this was wrong. Did he feel something for you? Even if you wanted this so bad, this was wrong. No, he was with Lisa. He had a girlfriend and that was not you. You had no right to do this.

Your lips were almost touching. You could feel his hot breath on your face. You were so close. This was what you wanted for 12 years...

Your eyes widened and you pulled away before you could make contact with him. You looked out at the ocean as your breathing became uneven.

You didn't dare to look back at Dean. You couldn't because if you did you would want to kiss him. You could feel his eyes on you though. 

You couldn't stay like this any longer. You turned your head to Dean. 

It broke your heart. Dean was staring at you. Emotionless.

You wanted to say something. You wanted to tell him that you loved him for all those years. You wanted to tell him you wanted to kiss him. You wanted to scream that you loved him and you needed him. 

You forced yourself to speak.

"I can't, Dean...I...I'm sorry." You looked at him with tears as you shook your head.

Dean nodded his head. He looked broken. Pained. Hurt. 

"I understand." A single tear rolled down his face.

It took every single muscle and fiber in your body not to tear yourself apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is just a chapter to get things rolling. Enjoy :) 
> 
> PLEASE READ END NOTES! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

You kept your eyes on the road as Dean drove. You couldn't stop thinking about the almost-kiss. That meant Dean had feelings for you, right? 

You clenched your jaw and drummed your fingers against your thigh. Did he think this was okay? That it was fine to cheat on Lisa? Would that even be cheating?

You felt so many things right now. You were happy that Dean felt something other than friendship. You were confused, what did he exactly feel for you? You were angry that he was doing this to you, putting you in this complex position. You were sad - of course - to see Dean like that. You were buried under a pile of emotions and you couldn't dig your way out.

"(Y/N)..." Dean started. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't, Dean. Just...stop." Your voice was shaking and so were your hands.

"No. I'm not going to let what happened go." He said louder and firmer this time.

"I don't even know what happened, Dean!" You were falling apart inside. "You can't just do that! You can't just try to kiss me when you've got a girlfriend! When you have Lisa!"

"I had to know, (Y/N)!" Dean was shouting too. "I needed to know that you felt something for me! I needed the closure!"

"Well, did you get your answer?! I have more than just feelings for you! Yes, I wanted you to kiss me! I wanted that for so long, but not like this, Dean!" You laughed bitterly. "Not while you're with Lisa."

"What do you want me to do?" His voice was soft now, shaking and broken. "Do you want me to break up with her? To leave her?"

"Maybe, Dean! Maybe, I-I do! I don't know what the fuck you want, Dean!" Angry tears were falling down your face. "Maybe you should've thought about _her_  before trying to kiss me!"

"I didn't know you even felt that way! I was expecting you to push me away and tell me that you didn't want me!"

"Stop...just stop, Dean!" 

"Listen to me, (Y/N)!" He took a sharp turn into a empty parking lot and turned the Impala's engine off 

"What? What do you want to tell me now? That you'll fix things up? That everything is going to be fine in the end? Because I don't think so, Dean." You let the tears fall. "You're playing with my emotions. First, you tell me you love Lisa. Now? You love me. You _can_ love two people, D, but not at the _same_ damn time."

"Do you want to know why? Why I loved Lisa? Why I _chose_ to love her?"

"Do I?" You looked at him with exhaustion. 

"Because she told me that you would never love me. She said that it would never work out or happen. She said that she could love me more than you. She said that she had what I needed and not you. I was convinced. I was lost. Maybe a little drunk, too."

"Well, then she's a bitch." You casted your eyes downwards. Dean's hand cupped your chin, making you look at him.

"But that's not it. Everytime I looked at her, I thought of you. I saw you everytime. I made a promise to myself...t-that I wouldn't fall for you anymore and that I wouldn't have romantic feelings, only friendly feelings for you, that's why I pushed you away, why I became distant."

Your bottom lip trembled as you hung onto every word. 

"For 12 years..." You stared into Dean's green orbs. "I fucking loved you, Dean. I still do. I always thought you were out of my league, that I was nothing but a sister or best friend. I dreamed of this moment, where you tell me you love me, that you want me. I want _us_ to happen, Dean, but not like this. Not this way."

"I know, baby. I know." He shut his eyes, shaking his head.

"You can't cheat on her, Dean. Please, gosh, I would hate myself if I had let you kiss me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I put you in this spot."

"I was selfish to say that you should leave Lisa. It's entirely up to you." You said. 

"I honestly don't know what to do now, (Y/N). I want to leave her, I do, but there's something inside me that doesn't want to leave her...and Ben."

You nodded with understanding. "Once you find out who you want, Dean, tell me. Tell _her_ , too.

Dean Winchester, your best friend, loved you after all these years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm leaving this up to you. Do you guys want Dean to leave Lisa and Ben right away? Or do you want Dean and reader to lay low for a while and wait? (Meaning kinda cheat?)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! I start school this Monday! That means I won't be able to update as much as I do. To let you guys know, I won't be updating much on weekdays, I'll try to, but no promises. BUT I will definitely be updating on weekends! Thanks for all your support! :)

4 DAYS LATER

Dean had decided to stay with Lisa for a while. He had told you that he still felt a little something for her and when the time was right he would leave her.

You were surprisingly glad that Dean did this. You still didn't like Lisa because of all those things she said and did to Dean, but you would feel terrible if Dean just up and left her straight away. She had a cute son, too, and seeing him and Dean interact was the best thing ever. You would hate to take Dean away from Ben as he was like a father to the kid.

It was days after Dean had admitted his feelings to you. 

You were in the kitchen with Ben making breakfast.

"How do you take your eggs, Ben?" You looked over to the fridge where Ben was looking for some milk.

"Um...Mom always makes me have scrambled." He said as he grabbed a carton of milk.

"Well, what do _you_ want?" You glanced at Ben as you stirred the pancake batter.

"Eggs benedict!" 

You did not expect that. You were expecting sunnyside up or something else.

"Well, Benedict Cumberbatch it is," You mumbled to yourself. "Ben, get me some eggs in the fridge, yeah?"

"Okay," The boy said walking back to the fridge and grabbing four eggs, two in each hand.

"Thank you, Ben." You grabbed the four eggs, placing it on the counter before returning back to your unmade pancakes. 

You hummed to yourself as you stirred the batter. You had music playing in the background and didn't hear Dean come in.

You jumped when you felt warm breath on your neck. 

"Mornin'..." You turned to see Dean with the cutest bedhead ever.

"Hey, mister." You chuckled. 

He leaned into your ear. "I'm so tempted to kiss you right now, (Y/N)...especially after seeing you in these shorts." He whispered in a gruff voice.

You blushed immensely as you looked down at yourself. You bit your lip as you felt Dean leave your side. You glanced to see him talking with Ben, but his eyes were trained on you.

You smiled and winked at him, before pouring the pancake batter into a pan.

"One sec, Ben." You heard Dean tell the kid, before seeing him make his way towards you. "You need any help?" He raised a brow at you as you leaned against the counter.

"Hmm, do you know how to make eggs benedict?"

Dean nodded and you continued.

"Then, help me out with that, Dean-o." You smirked at him. 

Dean audibly gasped when one of his favorite songs came up on your playlist.

"Love is like a bomb!" Dean belted out as he cracked open the eggs. He winked at you when you turned to look at him. 

He grabbed a spoon and fork then drummed them against the counter as the song played out.

"Oh, god..." You laughed loudly. 

"Take a bottle! Shake it up! Break the bubble! Break it up!"

"Pour some sugar on me!" You and Dean belted out together, both of you stopping to play the air guitar. "Ooo, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me! C'mon fire me up! Pour your sugar on me! Ooo, I can't get enough! I'm hot, sticky sweet...from my head to my feet, yeah!"

You and Dean jumped around, mimicking electric guitars. You swore you two looked insane, but you didn't care. You were having fun with your best friend.

Soon, Ben joined in on the crazy fun. 

"Come on, Ben! Be our drummer!" You called out over the loud music. Ben grabbed two spoons, hitting them against the table as you and Dean were both guitarists.

"Yeah! Take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble! Break it up! Pour some sugar on me!" 

"Pour your sugar on me!" You shouted out, letting Dean have a guitar solo as Ben drummed in perfect rhythm.

"Pour some sugar on me! In the name of love! C'mon fire me up! Oh, I can't get enough! In the name of love! Yeah!" You, Dean, and Ben panted in exhaustion and started laughing.

"Crap! The pancakes!" You squeaked as you just realized. You turned around to serve the pancakes onto a plate. Dean chuckled as he started to make Ben's eggs.

"You got a rockstar in you, (Y/N)."

"Ooo, that sounds dirty, Dean. By any chance are you that rockstar?" You narrowed your eyes at him playfully.

"Tsk, tsk, naughty." Dean waved a finger at you before returning his gaze to the eggs.

* * *

You and Dean set the table once you finished preparing breakfast. Soon, Cas and Lisa made their way downstairs, surprised at the preparations you and Dean made.

You smiled happily at Cas. You haven't told him what happened with Dean, but he noticed something was up lately.

"What's all of this, Dean?" Lisa asked him as she sat down in front of you, next to Dean.

Cas looked at you with a question mark over his head as you sat down next to him.

"Just breakfast." Dean shrugged as he took a second to grin at you.

"Ben was a great helper, too." You pointed at Ben with your fork before taking a pancake.

"What did you make, Ben?" Lisa asked her son as she poured a cup of orange juice for him.

"(Y/N) asked what kind of eggs I wanted and I said eggs benedict!" He said happily as Dean placed a piece of bacon on his plate.

"Oh, but don't you always eat scrambled eggs?" Lisa bit the inside of her cheek.

"That's because you make me have that." Ben shrugged as he dug into his meal.

"Ben wanted something else for a change. I hope you don't mind me pointing this out," You started. "But, you should let the kid try new things."

Cas elbowed you in the ribs softly as Lisa stared at you. The tension in the air was so thick right now as she glared daggers at you.

"Of course." Lisa said stiffly. "But I don't need help with my parenting. Thank you, though."

"I'm just saying." You chuckled. "Ben should choose for himself next time. He's what? 10? 11? He deserves to make his own decisions." 

"Says the woman who doesn't have any kids." She leaned forwards in her chair.

"Well, then..." Cas cleared his throat awkwardly. "Anyone want the last piece of bacon?"

Your eyes never left Lisa's. "You can have it, Cas."

Dean's eyes bounced back and forth between you and Lisa. He didn't know what to say. 

"Right." You sighed. "My bad."

"You know, if you weren't such a fucki-" Dean stopped Lisa from continuing. He didn't want things to get worse from here.

"Stop, Lisa." Dean whispered to her as she stared at you with anger. "Excuse us, (Y/N), Cas?"

You nodded. You expected Lisa and Dean to head upstairs, but you saw Dean grab Baby's keys. You heard heavy footsteps make their way towards your apartment door, then a slam. They probably were going to talk somewhere more private. 

"Ben?" You called the kids attention. "Are you done with eating?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why don't you head into the living room and watch some TV? The remote's on the couch."

The boy nodded quietly, before making his way out of the room. "Thanks for the food, (Y/N)."

"No problem, kiddo." You grinned at the kid as he left.

Cas stared at you. 

"What did I do?" You asked nonchalantly. 

"Okay, what happened with you and Dean?"

You took a deep breath before beginning. "Dean confessed his feelings for me. _Romantic_ feelings."

Cas coughed loudly, then smiled. "He did? Shit, (Y/N)!" He chuckled softly.

"I know, okay? He almost kissed me, too."

"Kissed you?" He whispered.

"Stop, before you say anything else, it didn't happen. We didn't kiss. He leaned in, I leaned in, but we didn't pursue it. That would be cheating on Lisa."

"But Lisa's a-"

"Yeah, a bitch, but I don't have the heart to do that no matter how much I despise her, Cas."

"That's great you didn't." Cas patted your thigh in approval. "But Dean? He hasn't left her?"

"No, he hasn't. I mean, everything...it's happened all so quickly. I'm sure he still - somehow - loves her. I won't rush him. He can take his time with Lisa and Ben, when he's ready...yeah."

"You're amazing for doing that." Cas huffed. 

"It's cause that's the right thing for me to do." You nodded, gulping.

* * *

 DEAN'S POV 

"What's wrong with you, Lisa?" Dean asked as she stepped inside the Impala with him.

"What's wrong with me?" She spat out. "Your....b-best friend was questioning my parenting!"

"She's trying to help." Dean said as he turned on the engine, then pulled out of the parking lot.

"Help? Dean, she's not-"

"Lisa, calm down. She's been nothing but a kind woman to us."

"To us? To us?! She's been nothing but kind to _you_ , Dean! She's doing all of this crap for you!"

"What? Lisa-"

"She wants to tear us apart, Dean! She wants us to break up! Can't you see?! She's-"

"Lisa! Stop. Calm down." Dean shouted, glancing at Lisa as he slowed down with driving.

She stared at Dean with wide eyes and a clenched jaw. 

"She's just my best friend." 

 _Oh_ , it broke him so much to say those words again. 

"Right," She scoffed. "You always say that, Dean!" She exclaimed. 

She turned to look out the window as she ran a hand through her black locks.

She sighed shakily before looking swiftly at Dean.

"Don't forget what you told me before, Dean. Don't forget what I told you 3 months ago. She will never ever love you. She won't. She doesn't deserve you either ways. You don't need someone like her. You need someone better. Someone who has more."

"You don't know what I need, Lisa." He blurted out.

Lisa opened her mouth to say something. But what could she say?

Dean looked at her sternly. Was now the time to leave her?

"I'm sorry, Dean." She whispered, looking down at her thighs.

"Lisa, I don't know if...if I-I can do this." Dean shook his head. Was he doing this now? 

"Wait, wait!" She exclaimed, grabbing Dean's hand which was on the steering wheel. "Give me a second chance, Dean. Please."

"No." Dean said as he went stiff under Lisa's touch. "I've given you so many chances. You blew them. Your ego, your pride, your attitude? I've had enough. You've ripped my heart so many times ever since high school. I loved you. I really did, Lisa, but you've cheated on me, you've lied to me millions of times, you've taken advantage of me, too. Do you expect me to just forget all of that and live happily ever after?"

"Dean..."

"You were desperate for someone to love you, Lisa-"

"Yes! Yeah, fine! I was desperate! But...think of Ben, now. He needs you, Dean!"

"He doesn’t need me, Lisa!" Dean scoffed. "He needs someone who is capable of supporting him."

"And that is _you_! Dean, you are that someone!"

"Me? I'm nothing but a dumb mechanic who listens to Metallica." He chuckled bitterly. "I don't have a degree, I've never been to college, I don't have lots of money. You want that for your son?" 

Lisa sighed. She stared at Dean furiously, before eyeing the steering wheel.

If she couldn't have Dean this way? There was definitely another way.

She screamed before grabbing the wheel. 

"What the fuck?!" Dean exclaimed as Lisa and him fought over control for the car.

The Impala swerved side to side dangerously.

"Lisa! Stop! You're gonna - we're gonna crash!" Dean shouted with panic as they joined a busy intersection.

 Dean turned his head to the sound of loud honking. 

"(Y/N)-" 

The truck collided into the driver's side of the Impala, sending it flying across the road.

People gasped and shouted as the Impala came to a halt. 

Dean was unconscious. Was he even breathing? Blood was everywhere, on the dashboard, the steering wheel, the radio, the leather seats. It was more than terrible. 

Lisa stirred and gripped her forehead. She gasped as she looked over to Dean. His head was against the wheel, bloody. All she saw was red. 

"Dean?" She whispered hurriedly, shaking his body violently. She breathed unevenly and tugged at her hair. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she realized what she just had done.

Was Dean dead? Was she a murderer? Was she going to go to prison? 

"Oh, god...no." She immediately kicked the Impala's wrecked passenger door down, sprinting out into the streets with a bad wound in her leg.

Not many people noticed her escape, but lots of eyes were trained on Dean.

The sound of ambulances, police cars, and firetrucks filled the area as they came to Dean's aid.

* * *

 YOUR POV

You laughed as Cas asked you about when the next season of Sherlock was going to be released. 

"It better be soon, (Y/N)! I can't wait that long..." Cas sighed as he massaged his temple.

"Trust me, soon." You chuckled. 

Your phone rang. You felt a bad feeling in your chest. Why? 

You grabbed your phone hesitantly and sighed in relief when you saw it was just Dean.

"Hey, Dean? You okay?" You asked with a grin on your face. 

"Hello? Is this (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?"

That voice was surely not Dean's. Your heart raced in your chest instantly and your smile faded.

"Yes...it - it is. Um, who is this?"

"Do you know a _Dean_ _Winchester_?"

You shot up from out of your seat at the dining table.

"Yeah, why?"

Your eyes widened.

"Ma'am, Dean Winchester was just in a car accident."

You fell to your knees. You dropped your phone, not caring about the other person on the line. Cas rushed to your side, asking you if you were okay.

You couldn't speak right now. You clamped a hand over your mouth as sobs left your lips, you cried into Cas' arms. Dean? Car crash? Thousands of thoughts and questions slammed into you.

You needed to see Dean. How bad was the crash? Was he okay? Was he...was he _dead_?

You picked up the phone again and sighed shakily. " _Where_? Where is he?...okay...okay...oh, my god, I'll be there soon. Thank you...oh, fuck."

You immediately stood up. Cas ran after you as you sprinted out of your apartment.

You needed to see Dean right now. You needed to see your best friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!
> 
> PREPARE FOR THE FEELS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me if any of my medical terms are wrong. Thanks for all the love and support everyone! :)

You rushed to the scene of the accident. You drove quickly with Cas and Ben in the backseat, reassuring you.

You pulled to a slow when you saw firetrucks, police cars, and an ambulance.

"Oh, christ..." You whispered as you stepped out of your Jeep Wrangler. You left Cas and Ben as you ran towards the wreck. Baby was unrecognizable. It had looked like she was slammed with a hammer over and over again. The driver's side was completely ruined and...was that Dean?

You clamped a hand over your mouth as you ran to the stretcher. 

"Dean!" You gasped loudly with tears streaming down your cheeks. "Dean! God, oh, oh, baby." 

A few paramedics held you back from coming any closer to Dean. 

"I'm his best friend. I'm his friend, please." You looked at the three medics in front of you, their faces expressionless.

"One person only in the ambulance," A paramedic said to you.

You nodded your head quickly. "Thank you. Let me through, please?" You said desperately to the three medics that - now - stepped aside.

You hopped in the ambulance with tears running down your face once Dean was loaded inside. 

You gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"Don't leave me," You whispered in between sobs.

* * *

 You sat on a chair outside the emergency room, sniffling and wiping your tears.

"(Y/N)!" Your head snapped to the sound of Cas' and Ben's voice.

"Cas? Ben?" You brushed a tear from the corner of your eye and pulled Cas into a hug.

"Gosh, we didn't know where you went. We just followed the ambulance. What the hell is happening?"

"It's D-Dean." You wrapped your arms around yourself once Cas pulled away.

"What?" He gasped. "I... what...is...is he okay? Did the doctors say anything yet? Is he-"

"I don't know, Cas." You shifted from one foot to the other. "All I heard was he lost a _lot_ of blood. I saw a deep wound on his head, too."

"Have you called his parents?" You, Cas, and Ben sat down on the plastic chairs.

"I did once I got here. God, Sam doesn't even know Dean's here..." 

"Well, he does now. (Y/N)...I'm...I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, Castiel. Don't say those two words, please. You make it sound like he's...d-dead, but he's not." You bit your lip hard. 

You couldn't bear to think of that thought. 

"Oh, (Y/N)!" You and Cas turned your head to the voice.

Mary was running toward you, her eyes red and puffy. You stood up and met her halfway.

"Mary," Your bottom lip trembled as she wrapped her arms around you. "I...I don't know what to say." You whispered. 

"Where’s Dean? What happened?" Sam appeared behind Mary and John. 

"He's in the emergency room. Sam...it's bad. Really bad." 

You had to be honest. Dean was not okay and that was obvious.

"Shit..." John pinched the bridge of his nose, pulling Mary into his arms.

"It was a car accident." You explained. "Baby...she's... _wrecked_. Dean was...it looked like he wasn't breathing at first. It's - it was hell."

"Was Dean the only one hurt?" Mary asked. "Meaning, was there anyone else riding with him?"

Then, it hit you. Lisa and Dean. Where the fuck was Lisa though? 

"Oh, my god..." Your eyes drifted down to the floor as more tears trickled down your red face.

"What? (Y/N), what happened?"

You didn't look at John while you spoke. You could tell he was getting furious, but not directly at you.

" _Lisa_. Him and Lisa were together in Baby. She wasn't there, though."

"What do you mean?" Cas piped up as he rubbed Ben's back.

"I feel...h-horrible for even thinking this, but...Dean's a careful driver - no matter how many times he beats a red light, he is - but that's not the point..." You paused. "If Lisa was riding with him...why wasn't she there? In the crash? In the ambulance? I doubt someone took her, so...why would she run away?"

Everyone looked at you speechless. It was all coming together. Could Lisa be behind this? Did she do this to Dean? 

You opened your mouth to speak again, but a sudden, new voice interrupted you.

"Are you Dean Winchester's family?" A doctor stepped out of the emergency room. You noticed a patch of blood on his scrubs.

"Yes, we are." John spoke, standing next to you.

"He's lost a lot of blood."

"I-I've been told." You whispered.

"He's in stable condition for now." The doctor continued, sighing. "But we've discovered _more_ serious injuries."

"Please, tell us," You pleaded as John squeezed your shoulder for reassurance. 

"He took a huge blow to his head in the accident. Head trauma, we believe. In most cases, severe head injuries - such as in his case - cause comas."

"Oh, son of a bitch..." You shuddered. " _Coma?_ But he can wake up right? He won't be like that forever?"

"After a severe blow to the head, you could be unconscious for anything from seconds to weeks. The more severe the blow, the longer the coma."

"Is that all?" Sam asked, sniffling. 

"A broken arm, not too major." 

Everyone nodded, before the doctor began to speak again. 

"A nurse will show you to his room. Best wishes to Dean." The doctor smiled compassionately, before walking off to another crying family.

Immediately, said nurse appeared.

"Are you the Winchesters?" A blonde nurse made her way towards all of you.

"Yes, we are." John spoke, rubbing your arm in comfort.

"Follow me to Dean's room." She smiled softly as she walked off.

You, Sam, Cas, and everyone else followed the nurse. You took deep breaths as you came to a stop outside of Dean's room.

The nurse opened the door and smiled sweetly at each one of you as you stepped inside.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked at your best friend. He had wires attached to him, his skin was pale, he looked like a mess.

Your eyes bounced back from the heart monitor to Dean. 

"My son..." You heard Mary gasp. She sobbed and walked over to Dean, grabbing his hand and pressing it against her lips.

* * *

Everyone was tired once night took over. You made John, Mary, Cas, and Ben go home. You and Sam were left behind, watching over Dean.

"I hate seeing him like this, Sam." You said softly as you leaned back in an armchair.

Sam sat by Dean. You both took turns sitting next to him. 

"Me too," He sighed sadly, before yawning. 

"You're tired. Honestly, Sam, you need to go home." 

"What? (Y/N), no. I won't leave you alone."

You chuckled softly. "I won't be alone, Sam. Dean's here."

"(Y/N)-"

"Sam Winchester, go." You looked at him with pleading eyes.

Of course, you loved Sam. He was like your brother. But, you needed this time to be with Dean - unconscious, or not.

Sam looked at you for a good ten seconds before sighing in defeat. 

"Fine, but...tomorrow? I'm staying." His mouth turned up into a quick smile, before he made his way towards the door.

"Good night, Sam." You smiled, trying to cover up your exhaustion.

"See you tomorrow, (Y/N)." Sam said, shutting the door behind him. You stood up from the armchair and grabbed a chair, placing it next to Dean and sitting by his side.

You took his hand in yours and pulled it up to your lips, kissing it repeatedly. With your other hand, you cupped his bruised cheek gently. 

"I need you, Dean. I need you." You whispered as you stroked his cheek with your thumb. "I never...I never got the c-chance to feel your lips against mine, to feel your skin...against my skin. Dean, b-baby, wake up soon." You shut your eyes, kissing his hand again.

You began to sob and you shook your head. "Why did this have to happen? Why? What did...what did I do to deserve this? What did _you_ do?"

Your chest and heart felt heavy, your eyes were droopy. You let the tears and all the emotions come out of you. You let your hands fall from Dean's cheek and his cold hand.

"I'm feeling like this...because of you, Dean! You're making me feel this way! You're making me sad and miserable and hopeless and frustrated! 12 years ago, you just had to be nice. Not just nice, super _fucking_ nice. You had to be good and so freaking pure with me. WITH ME. And you just had to be your damn great self, didn't you? I was fine before you came along and then wrecked my life like a hurricane! You just had to invade my life and change everything!"

You were shouting now. You didn't care anymore. You wanted to let all of these huge feelings out. You needed to. You were fuming - maybe even aggressive with all the hands and arm movements.

You breathed heavily as a tear slipped down your cheek. "I JUST HAD TO FUCKING LOVE YOU! I JUST HAD TO FALL FOR YOU FACE FIRST AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" You swallowed, pausing to regain your composure. You sighed, deciding to speak softer this time. "I've heard countless times that... _sentiment?_ Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. Because of you... _I am losing_." Your voice was hoarse from shouting and you hated to sound like this, tears were stinging in your eyes.

You let out a choked sob as you leaned back in the chair and put a hand against your forehead. 

You whispered, begging, "I'm losing, Dean. I'm a fool and I'm losing. I just...I _need_ you to wake up. We're a team, remember? Batman and Robin. Mario and Luigi. Joker and Harley. Holmes and Watson."

You were emotionally drained and exhausted. 

A few minutes of silence went by, of course, Dean didn't move. The machines and their screens showed no sign of change. Only your heavy pants and the sound of the heart monitor filled the room.

"Take your time, baby. I can wait." You looked at Dean's unconscious form as you wiped tears from the corners of your eyes. "I don't care if I sound like I'm from some sad, romantic movie that you hate, but...I will wait for you. If it takes days, weeks, months, years...decades? I will wait for you, Dean."

You leaned over to kiss his bandaged forehead, inhaling his scent before falling into sleep's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the song I used for this chapter is called Falling for You by The 1975. (My favorite band lol :D)

It was a week after your emotional outburst with Dean. Mary was sitting on the edge of Dean's hospital bed, running her fingers through his short hair.

You sat on the other side of Dean's bed. You were cradling his old guitar in your arms. Mary brought it to you yesterday, thinking it would be great for you to keep it.

"Do you think I can play Metallica on this old thing?" You chuckled, strumming a few strings. Dean taught you the basics, but you still didn't know how to play that much. 

"He would go crazy." Mary smiled, looking down at her son.

"What about...The Beatles?"

"Why not?" 

You shrugged with a laugh. "I don't know how to play a Beatles song anyways. I have one song in mind though." You strummed the guitar strings, getting into the feel of things.

"Don't you see me and I think I'm falling...I'm falling for you. Don't you need me...I-I think I'm falling...I'm falling for you. And on this night...and in this life. I think I'm falling. I'm falling for you. Maybe you change your mind. I think I'm falling. I think I'm falling."

You fell into the beautiful hum of the strings, playing a few chords before singing again. You weren't the best at singing - but you weren't the worst.

"You still don't know if it's right. I read between the lines...and touch your leg again, again. I'll take you one day at a time, say you will be mine. Oh, but what you know, but what you know, when the smoke is in your eyes. You look so alive. Do you fancy sitting down? With me? Maybe? You're all I need, I call into your hands. The feeling of your eyes...I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck."

You cleared your throat as the sound of the chords faded. You sat up straighter and placed the guitar against the white wall, meeting Mary's gaze.

"I see why he loves you." She grinned. 

"What?" You scrunched up your nose. 

"Dean loves you. He really does. I can see it in his eyes." Her eyes flickered back and forth from you to Dean. " Is there something that's stronger than love? Because that's definitely how he feels."

"He told me that he has feelings for me...a couple days before _this_  happened. I never thought he loved me that...much, though."

"You love him, too." She said.

It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement or declaration. It was more than true.

"I've always loved him." You chuckled, taking a glance at Dean.

"People in comas can still hear, you know." She whispered.

"I know." You nodded. You wanted Dean to know how you felt. You felt more than just _love_ for him. 

Right on cue, your eyebrows shot up to the sound of Dean's heart rate increasing on the monitor. His heart was beating fast. He heard you, didn't he? 

"Hey, Dean." You whispered, taking his hand in yours for the hundredth time. "Wake up soon, love." You kissed his hand and his heartbeat slowed down.

* * *

 3 WEEKS LATER

You and Sam were walking towards Dean's room, laughing at stupid jokes.

"Now I know where Dean gets his cheesy jokes from," You snorted, slapping Sam's arm softly before opening Dean's door.

You watched as Sam laughed, but that laugh soon faded when you both walked inside Dean's room.

Your best friend, who was in a coma for weeks...was staring at you and Sam with wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

You both looked at him with the same expression.

"Sam," You tapped his arm, never breaking Dean's stare. "Go call a doctor, a nurse, someone." 

When Sam didn't move, you pushed him out the door, shouting for him to go. The younger Winchester rushed down the hallways of the hospital, calling for help.

"Dean? Baby?" You grinned as you approached him quickly. You grabbed his hand instantly, but pulled away when you saw Dean look taken aback.

"Who...who-"

"(Y/N)!" Sam's voice filled the room.

You turned your head towards him, a doctor by his side.

"Oh..." You muttered as you left the room, leaving the doctor to do his thing.

"Thank god," Sam whispered.

You couldn't help but smile in relief. 

A few minutes later, the doctor stepped out of Dean's room, facing you and Sam.

"Doctor?" Sam started.

"Well, he seems fine. Uh, usually after a coma there's some confusion...and..."

"And?" You and Sam asked in unison, staring at the doctor eagerly.

"In Dean's case, it's followed by retrograde amnesia."

You looked at the doctor with concern and confusion. _Amnesia?_

The doctor seemed to pick up on yours and Sam's confusion.

He cleared his throat. "You both know what amnesia is, right?"

You nodded your head.

"Well, _retrograde_ amnesia targets your most recent memories first. The more severe the case, the farther back in time the memory loss extends."

"Oh, shit..." You cursed under your breath, clinging onto Sam's arm.

"Sometimes, patients will recall things right away, in other cases, it will take a long time."

"What about Dean? Will he...remember things soon?"

"We won't know as of now. Though, patients like Dean will remember general knowledge. Family, for instance."

"But it'll be the same Dean, right?" Sam spoke quietly.

"Yes, definitely. His identity or personality won't change."

"Thank you, doctor. May we see him?"

The doctor nodded with a light tipped smile, before walking off into the distance.

You glanced at Sam as he opened the door to Dean's room, both of you walking in cautiously. 

"I don't bite, you know." Dean said hoarsely, a weak smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Dean." Sam grinned, taking a second to look at you.

Dean's eyes followed Sam's gaze at you. His weak smile disappeared once you both made eye contact.

"Look," He groaned, sitting up in his bed. Sam rushed over to him, helping him sit up. Dean rubbed his cast softly. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, or...whatever, but...who are you?"

 _What?_ Did he seriously not remember you? This was a joke, no way.

"Hardy har, very funny, Dean." You chuckled uneasily, before locking eyes with him again. "You really got me there."

"No, I'm serious, _lady_. I don't know... _you_." He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked you up and down, tugging at his white hospital blanket.

"Dean..." You gasped audibly.

Your heart was racing. No, this...this could not be happening! Dean should remember you! For god's sake, you're his...well, you weren't really his best friend anymore, were you?

"So...you are?"

"I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N)...your best friend." 

_You hoped to God that no one heard your heart shatter into a million, unfixable pieces. You swore you were done saying those two words, but here you were...introducing yourself to Dean Winchester for the second time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHH! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WAS TODAY!

DEAN'S POV

 _Best friend?_ He thought. He was in trouble and he knew it. He couldn't even remember his best friend! What the hell?

"Oh, _oh_..." Dean's eyes widened. "I...I'm really sorry. I...I don't remember anything about you. I'm so sorry." He said in a hushed tone.

You help up a hand, looking up at him through your eyelashes. "It's fine."

Dean knew that nothing was fine. He could see right through your disguise. You were breaking on the inside. Who wouldn't? He didn't even remember a single thing about you. _You_ , his best friend.

But he was still confused. If you were his best friend, why were you calling him all those intimate endearments? Let alone, saying you loved him. 

There was surely something between you and him he didn't know about or remember.

Sam stood up from his spot next to Dean, walking over to stand by you.

"(Y/N)'s been your best friend for 12 years, Dean." He said softly.

 _12 years?!_ He internally screamed. How could he not remember someone he's known for that long?

"That's...a long time," He chuckled.

"I know," You cracked a smile. "I had to deal with your shit for 12 years."

Dean chuckled. This felt familiar. He felt...at home with you. 

Sam stood up straighter, clearing his throat and glancing at you quickly before turning to Dean. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Oh, thank god, you asked." He sighed happily. "Yeah, I'm starving."

"Water?"

"Can I request beer?" Dean smiled.

He saw you try to stifle a laugh and had to admit...it was pretty cute.

"I don't think the doctors will allow you, Mr. Comatose." You winked at him.

Oh, shit. His heart raced...and it showed on the monitor.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked with concern, noticing the sudden jump in his heartbeat.

"Yeah," He squeaked, scratching his cheek. "I'm, uh, fine."

"Good. I'll just get your food and water, then I'll be back." Sam said quickly, stepping out of Dean's room.

You closed the door behind Sam and slowly grabbed a chair, pulling it next to Dean and sitting.

"You really...don't remember anything?" You said. He could tell you were trying not to cry and something inside him made him feel bad.

"I'm sorry...(Y/N), was it?" You nodded. "I don't. I really don't." He whispered.

"What _do_ you remember, if you don't mind me asking?" You spoke carefully.

Dean shifted in his bed, avoiding your gaze. He looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. 

"I...I remember my parents. Sam, obviously."

"Cas?"

"No idea." He gulped.

"Oh...um, Baby?"

"The Impala? Hell, yeah!" He smirked, before continuing. "I remember...my cousin, Jo, my aunt, Ellen."

"Great." You smiled with comfort.

"I...also remember, you shouting at me."

That memory was very vivid. He couldn't see you, but he could hear you. That was enough to know you were in immense pain.

"I'm sorry about that." You blushed, looking down at your lap. "I was... _very_ emotional that day."

"My fault, probably." 

"Do you remember...Lisa?"

The name was familiar. He couldn't place the face of the person though.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

"That's...yeah." You sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

"Is this...Lisa girl important?"

You looked up at him with wide eyes. "No!" You swallowed. "No, she's, uh...nothing to worry about for now."

"Oh." 

Dean clearly wanted to know what you meant, but he didn't want to poke around too much.

"Do you feel alright? Anything I can do to help?" 

Dean was flattered by your politeness. "Oh, no, no. I'm okay. Thanks, though."

"Anything for you." You whispered. Dean could barely hear you, but it was enough for him to acknowledge.

You and Dean were doing nothing but staring at each other. Something about this felt...right. You - possibly - in his life, right here, right now, was right.

"You have a great singing voice." He grinned, remembering the sound of your soft voice. "You know guitar?"

You stiffened. "I, uh, thanks. No, I don't know how to play much." 

"I'll teach you once my arm's alright." He said as Sam walked in the room with a tray in his hands.

"Got your food." He sighed, pulling out the built-in table the hospital bed had attached to it.

He placed the tray on the table as Dean eyed the food hungrily. Hospital food was bland and plain, but Dean would give anything right now for food.

Dean licked his lips hungrily. He realized his dominant arm was in a cast and he couldn’t do much with his left arm.

"Uh, guys?" He piped up, interrupting a private conversation between you and Sam. "I could use some help here." He chuckled shyly, raising his cast in the air.

"Sam, you wanna do the honors?" You raised a brow at Sam.

"No thanks." He laughed. "He may be my brother, but-"

"Oh, shut up." You said, ruffling his chestnut, brown hair. "I'll do it, you puss."

Dean looked at you nervously. You always seemed to have this effect on him.

* * *

YOUR POV

You sat by the edge of Dean's bed, taking the plastic spoon and scooping up some oatmeal.

"Ah." You said, raising the spoon up to his closed mouth.

Dean opened his mouth and you _carefully_ shoved the food in his mouth.

"You really can't...you know...feed yourself?" You pursed your lips into a thin line, raising your eyebrows.

Dean sighed. "I mean, I can try, but I'll make a mess." 

You clenched your jaw. You were having a rough time practically becoming a stranger to Dean. Hell, you were having a rough time looking him in the eye.

"Sam? Please, help your brother?" You looked behind you to glare at the younger brother. Just by looking at you, her could tell you weren't managing to well, so he he sighed and gave into your request.

"Fine. Fine." He pouted, sending Dean one of his famous bitchfaces.

"Sam, Dean, I...uh, have to go." You lied, pointing at the door behind you. "I'm really sorry, guys."

"No, go ahead, (Y/N). You've been here for Dean a lot, take a break." Sam grinned at you.

You nodded, mumbling a thanks. You felt Dean's eyes on you as you walked out of his room, closing the door.

You didn't know anymore. You just let all the tears and emotions flow out of your body. You padded down the white-walled hallways of the hospital, calling Cas on your phone.

"Hello?" He answered. You briefly heard rustling in the background.

"Hey, Cas." You chuckled fakely, sniffling.

"You're crying. Are you at the hospital? Do you need me to come get you?"

"Please do." You said, your voice cracking.

"Alrighty."

* * *

You closed the passenger door behind you as you sat down in your Jeep.

Cas was at the steering wheel, staring at you with empathy.

"What happened?" Cas said, breaking eye contact with you shortly as he pulled away from the hospital's parking lot.

"It's Dean."

"When is it _never_ Dean?" He scoffed lightly.

"He doesn't remember anything."

"Dean's a - wait, what?" He asked, staring at the road ahead of him with wide eyes. "What? Did you just say..."

"Yeah. He doesn't remember _me_ , Cas. Or _you_."

"Shit..." He gripped the wheel tightly, turning his knuckles white.

"He doesn't remember Lisa." You whispered.

"Well, at least he doesn't remember that assbutt."

You wanted to cry and scream so bad. You would give anything just for Dean to remember everything, to remember _you_.

You weren't even coping well with this nightmare - or whatever this was. First, Lisa. Second, Dean admitting his feelings for you. Third, the car accident. And now? Dean's memory. 

Would he even be able to love you again? Would he regain those emotions for you? Would it take him another 12 years just to admit his feelings?

You couldn't answer those questions. No, it was too much.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both! 
> 
> GUYSSS! I wanted to ask for your opinions. Would you like to have a chapter in LISA'S POV? Please et me know down below. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> KEEP IN MIND IT HAS BEEN WEEKS SINCE THE CAR ACCIDENT.  
> Sorry for not posting much lately. School took over my life. :]

LISA'S POV

Lisa sat in her car. Well, technically, it wasn't her car, she stole it. 

Were the police looking for her? Was she considered...a murderer? A criminal? Hell, she didn't even know if Dean survived the crash. Her love had slowly turned into anger. Now, she was making a huge decision. She really was. She wanted - no, _needed_ to talk to Ben's father. Yes, his _father_. But how could she do _that_ if he was locked up in jail? Would she risk it? Just to talk to the poor idiot? 

She sighed. She was already here anyways, parked right outside the sheriff's station. She turned the car's engine off and stepped outside, slamming the door behind her. She hesitantly pulled her sunglasses up to the top of her head, opening the front door of the station.

 "Good afternoon, miss." A woman at the front desk nodded at her.

"Hi, I'm here...to, uh, visit someone." Lisa spoke, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Have you gone over the rules and regulations of visiting an inmate?" The woman said with zero interest.

"Of course." Lisa gulped. She was sweating and trying her best not to shake. 

"Garth will talk to you." She sighed, rearranging the papers on her desk.

A few minutes later, Officer Garth came in. He already recognized Lisa from past visits. 

"Hello, Lisa." He smiled. "You here for old B?"

She nodded quietly. "Do I need to hand over my stuff?"

"You know the rules," Garth shrugged. With a lick of her lips, she handed her belongings to him. 

After the officer safely put away her things in a locked room, they started walking towards the cells.

"Hey, what happened to your leg? I've noticed your limp." He frowned.

"Oh, I just fell...while running. It's no big deal." She waved it off. Garth simply nodded, leaving Lisa to hope he didn't suspect anything. 

"What about your son? How's he?"

"He's..." How _was_ her son? She was really stupid to leave him behind, but she was already planning a way to get him back. "I think he's well." She forced a smile.

"Great. That's good." The officer said as they stepped into an empty room. They both stopped at the visiting room. The place where a glass window separated the visitor and inmate. 

"Well, let me just get old B out. Take a seat, miss Lisa." He sighed, leaving the room to fetch "B."

Lisa looked around the room patiently. She was attempting to stay calm, although, too many things were flooding her mind. She bit her lip once she saw the door on the other side of the glass open. Officer Garth and B walked in. She watched as he took a seat in front of her. Garth attached one of his cuffs to the table, giving him the freedom to grab the telephone to hear Lisa. 

"Hey, girly." B said in his thick Cajun accent.

"Benny." She breathed out shakily.

Benny Lafitte. The big reveal. He was Ben's father, the guy she cheated on Dean with. Importantly, your abusive ex-boyfriend. He never knew how Ben's father looked like. Much more, that Benny was also Lisa's ex.

"Lisa, what a surprise." He grinned as Garth left.

"It hasn't been that long." She said softly.

"It's been 3 months, girly. What happened?" He said, touching the glass that kept them apart.

"Dean Winchester." She whispered.

Benny tensed up and his grin turned into a deep frown. 

"That damn - what about (Y/N)? How's the  stupid bitch?" He snarled.

"Dean wants her. She wants him. It's pretty obvious. That's the reason why he dumped me." She scoffed, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"Dumped you? How could that son of a bitch dump someone like you?"

"It's whatever. I didn't need him anyways. I got my revenge and-"

" _Revenge?_ " He spat out.

"He was driving. I made us crash."

"That Winchester boy dead?" He leaned forwards, intrigued by this topic.

"I'm not sure."

"He better be." Benny slammed his fist onto the table with a fierce look. "I want (Y/N) to suffer. To mourn his death and grieve. I never want to see that Winchester boy's face again...ever."

* * *

 

YOUR POV

The doctors decided that Dean could finally check out of the hospital. You were ecstatic but at the same time, sad. Dean didn't know you that much anymore. You weren't considered his best friend now. But you wanted to fix that. You needed to get things back to the way they were.

You and Sam walked on either side of Dean.

"Dean, careful." You sighed as Dean almost tripped. He was getting used to walking again after all those weeks in bed.

"I'm fine, grandma." He chuckled, sending you an appreciative look.

"(Y/N)'s right, Dean. You need to take things slow. You just-"

"Lost my memory? Woke up from a coma?" Dean huffed. "Yeah, I know, Sammy."

"It's _Sam_." The younger brother mumbled.

All of you walked out the hospital doors. You caught a glimpse of Dean breathing in the fresh air and basking in the warm sunlight.

"My car's over here, you two." You smiled, walking ahead of the brothers. You heard Dean whine about Baby, praying that she was alright. "Dean, Baby's fine. She's a fighter. Heck, you've fixed her millions of times and she still looks as good as new."

 Dean winked at you. "Thanks, (Y/N)."

You unlocked the car and stepped inside, surprised to see Dean sitting next to you.

"What do you say we head home?" You sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

"Come on, we got work to do." Dean said, looking back at Sam. You quickly turned on the radio and Pour Some Sugar On Me was playing. 

You took a hesitant glance at Dean, checking to see if he was alright. You saw his body stiffen, but didn't pay much to it.

Although, what you didn't know was that Dean remembered that song. The exact moment of when that song was playing. The kitchen. The singing. The air guitars. The drumming. You, Ben, and him cooking breakfast, he remembered that.

_But only that. He still had a long way to go._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucked. It's really just a filler or whatever you call it, lol. I'm sure next chapter will be longer and much better.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	16. Chapter 16

It was late at night. Cas and Ben were sleeping, except you. You kept your eyes trained on the ceiling, so many thoughts were sprinting through your head. 

How could Lisa even do that? She risked her life, Dean's life, hell, she even risked her son's future. Who was going to take care of him? You? Cas? Dean? More importantly, where the hell was Lisa? Was she rotting in jail? Was she still alive? Should she be-

Your buzzing phone interrupted your thinking. You groaned as you reached over to your nightstand to grab it.

You turned it on and instantly, it's bright screen shone in your sleepy face.

 _One new message_...

Once you put in the password, you clicked onto the messages app.

**'Hey, it's Dean. '**

What did he want at this time of night?

Another message popped up after that one.

**'Are u awake? '**

You typed back hesitantly. What did he want?

**'I am now. '**

**'Oh. Sorry. :( '**

**'No, it's fine. '**

**'Ok. '**

You didn't know what to do now.

**'Do u need something? '**

Oh, crap. Did that sound rude? Maybe Dean thought you just wanted to end the conversation right away.

**'Tell me about you. '**

What? Jesus, that sounded like something out of a dating app.

**'This isn't Tinder, Dean. '**

**'Funny, but seriously. I want to know u...again. '**

**'I'm lost. '**

**'What. Do. You. Like? '**

**'Fine. I like the color, (Y/F/C). I work at Heaven's Coffee, which is down the street. I'm single, not quite yet ready to mingle. I was born on (Y/B/D). '**

**'More :) '**

**'Alright.'** You paused for a minute. What the hell _did_ you like?  **'I like classic rock. Pop music is ok sometimes. Flowers? Eh, don't really have a favorite. AND I LOVE watching Sherlock. <3 '**

**'Now I see why ur my best friend. :)  '**

_What the fuck did that mean?_

**'Did u get everything u need, Winchester? '**

**'So, how'd I meet you? '**

You knew that question was going to pop up anytime soon...and it hurt...like hell.

**'U can't answer a question with a question.'**

**'But I did. So. Tell. Me. '**

**'Screw you, jerk. '**

**'I'm serious. '**

**'Don't make me beat ur amnesiac ass. '**

**'Totally not offended. '**

**'Good. '**

**'Woman, I want u to tell me how we met. Please. :) '**

**'Damn it.** **'**

**'(Y/N), pretty please? '**

**'Ok, fine. So, it was raining. Sam was supposed to pick me and Cas - my roomate and ur friend - up from work.'** You kept typing, pouring your heart and soul into telling the story

After several minutes, you finally finished the story. You were just waiting for Dean's reply.

**'It must hurt. '**

**'What? '**

**'This. Being around me. Or just talking to me. '** You didn't type back.  **'U look at me and you think I'm your best friend. I look at you and, well... '**

 **'I'm a stranger to u. '** You replied.

**'I wish u weren't. '**

**'Me too. '** Your fingers hovered above the screen. You bit your lip as you thought of what to ask him.  **'Who did u think I was when you first saw me? '**

**'I'm not sure. '**

**'You have to know. At least try. '**

**'A friend. Maybe one of Sam's. '**

There it was. Always a friend. Always _just_ a friend. 

 **'Is that all? '** You typed back. Your hands were shaking.

**'Girlfriend. '**

**'What? '**

**'I thought that there was a chance u were my girlfriend. Maybe someone I've met in a bar. I don't know. '**

**'Oh. '**

**'It felt weird. I honestly don't know. '**

**'It's okay. '**

**'I'm sorry u have to go through this, (Y/N). '**

**'That's alright, Dean... '**

**'What do u really want me to say? What will help you? '**

_I want you to tell me everything will be alright. That you'll fix everything. That you love me. That you need me. That you remember me. That you want to kiss me and do all these other things to me. That you want to be my boyfriend, maybe even more, y_ ou wanted to type.

**'I want you to tell me that everything will go back to the way it was...soon. '**

**'It will. '**

**'I really hope so.** **'**

**'I went through our old text messages.'**

**'And?'**

**'We were really best friends. '**

**'The best of the best. '**

**'Could we ever be like that again? '**

**'That's for u to answer. '**

**'Well, son of a bitch. '** You started typing a few words, then quickly deleted them once Dean sent another message.  **'Listen, I'm sorry if I woke u up. Do u need to go? Like to work? '**

 _No, I don't have to go._ You wanted to type.  _I can talk to you anytime. Talking to you is the highlight of my day. I'd love to spend the whole day just talking to you, Dean._

**'Yea. Yea, I kinda have to go. It was nice talking to u. '**

**'Anytime. ;) '**

**'Bye. '**

**'Bye, (Y/N). '**

You turned off your phone and put it back on the nightstand. You sat up in your bed and brought your knees towards your chest.

You dipped your head down and began to sob. Being forgotten - literally...hell, it was more than hurtful or painful. 

* * *

 DEAN'S POV

Dean sighed before taking a sip from his whiskey. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. You couldn't open up to him. He couldn't blame you. You both were in pain, discomfort, and needed distance.

Hell, bits and pieces of his memories were barely coming back. 

He wanted to ask you tons of questions. Were you more than just his best friend? Why did you call each other intimate names? Why weren't you opening up to him? He wasn't blind. There was clearly some... _tension_ between the both of you that hadn't been resolved. 

He was staying over at Sam's place, since he preferred the comfort and reassurance of his brother more than his parents'. 

"Dean?" 

He snapped his head towards Sam's voice. He looked at his pajama-clad brother, who was carrying a tired look on his face.

"Hey." Dean simply muttered, taking another swig from his whiskey bottle. 

"Dude, why are you up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And you decided to drink _whiskey?_ "

"Pretty much, yeah." Dean grunted as he shifted on the couch. Sam strode over to said couch, plopping down next to him. 

"You're still sober, right?"

"I think so. Why?" 

"I need your opinion."

"I'm all ears." Dean chuckled, setting his whiskey bottle down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Would it be too early to propose to Jess?" Sam whispered.

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva. "W-what?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

Dean gulped, processing what his brother just asked. "I mean, how long have you two kids been together?"

"2 years - and we're not _kids_." Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Okay, well. 2 years..." Dean chuckled. "I guess you've waited enough. As long you love Jess and she loves you...you get the deal."

"Okayyy..." Sam trailed off, a grin spreading on his face. 

"What?" Dean blurted out.

"No, nothing." Sam brushed off the question.

"Christ, Sammy." Dean scoffed, running a hand over his eyes. "You're getting engaged? Married, possibly?"

"Yeah, Dean. I mean...I don't know when to propose, or _how to_ for that matter."

"You have a ring?" Dean whispered, keeping in mind that Jessica lived with Sam and was sleeping in his room.

Sam nodded proudly. "All I have to do is propose, really." He shrugged, clenching his jaw.

"Hey," Dean said quietly, grabbing his brother’s shoulder and squeezing it softly. "Don't be nervous. It's gonna turn out great. No matter how or when you propose. Jess is a great woman! I mean, _great_ -"

"Dean..." Sam warned his brother. 

"I'm kidding, Sammy." The corner of Dean's eyes crinkled as he laughed. "But I'm glad you're going to settle down with Jess."

"Now, all I need is a white picket fence, a dog, and 2.5 kids." Sam chuckled.

"Jesus, Sam." Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "What have you two kids been doing lately?"

"Shut up, perv." Sam grinned.

"I can't believe you're getting engaged. That is, if she says yes - and she probably will!"

"Don't jinx it."

Dean whispered. "But that's amazing, Sammy! I'm...I'm really happy for you two."

"Thank you, Dean." Sam nodded his head with appreciation. 

"But isn't it too much? I mean, aren't you rushing?" Dean asked, waving his hands and arms around for emphasis.

"I've waited long enough, Dean." Sam said gently.

* * *

You sniffed as you stepped out of the bathroom. You couldn't go back to sleep for some reason, so you were thinking of taking a walk outside.

You were dressed in denim shorts and a oversized sweatshirt as you stepped out of your apartment. You walked down the halls quietly towards the elevator. It dinged once the doors opened, so you stepped inside to meet a mother and her baby.

"Hello," You greeted her kindly as the doors shut behind you. You've never seen her in your building before. "Are you new here?"

The mother nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

The baby cooed as her mother stroked her hair. "She's beautiful." You chuckled softly.

"Thank you. She takes after her father." She looked down at the child with adoration.

"Well then, welcome. Glad you decided to move into this building." You said your goodbyes as you parted ways in the lobby.

 You sighed as you walked out of the double doors, breathing in the fresh night air. The stars illuminated above you as you began to walk down the pavement. 

This felt nostalgic, too familiar. You remember walking down this sidewalk with Dean during winter nights, doing something like naming the first Christmas carol that appeared in your head.

You smiled sadly as you took yourself back to that night.

_You and Dean were walking right next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. You were looking at the brightly decorated houses, pointing at which ones you liked the most._

_"I think that one stands out from the rest." Dean pointed to a house on your left. It had Christmas lights strung up on a large tree in the lawn, a glowing snowman waving hello, and a blow-up Santa on the roof._

  _"I agree," You nodded. "Most houses look alike."_

_"Yeah, they do." Dean chuckled, before noticing your constant shivering. "You cold?"_

_"Not really." You sighed, tightly wrapping your arms around yourself._

_"Huh." Dean scoffed, taking his old leather jacket off. "Here."_

_He was about to wrap the jacket around you when you stopped him._

_"Dean, I'm fine. You don't need to do that." You muttered, furrowing your eyebrows._

_"(Y/N). You're shivering, your hands are cold," He reached out to cup your hands in his, squeezing them. "I don't want you to get sick during the holidays."_

_You pursed your lips as you took a good look at Dean, making sure he was serious._

_You sighed heavily in defeat. "Gosh, Dean. Always the mother hen." You chuckled, letting Dean wrap the jacket around you._

_"You could practically call me Sammy now." Dean winked._

_"Oh, god, Dean." You snorted, stifling a laugh. You put your arms through the sleeves of the leather jacket, pulling it around your body._

_"Better?" He asked, giving you a once over._

_"Much. Thank you." You grinned thankfully. You and Dean turned your heads toward the sound of loud Christmas music._

_"Ooo, look." Dean nodded his head towards the store that was drawing people of all ages in._

_"Isn't that the...that popular Christmas store that only pops in every two years?"_

_"Yeah." Dean nodded as the two of you crossed the road._

_"We haven't been there since we were what? 26? 23?"_

_"I know."_

_"But why are we walking towards it?" You asked._

_"Cause we're going inside it, dummy." Dean laughed, pushing your shoulder with his playfully._

_"Oh! Oh, sorry." You and Dean bursted out into laughter as you made your way through the crowd of little kids, stepping into the Christmas shop._

_You gasped in awe as you looked at all the little, cute decorations. You jogged over to a shelf that carried snowglobes. You jumped when you felt Dean's chest bump into your back._

_"Sorry," He apologized, taking a snowglobe off the shelf. He shook it gently, chuckling at the sight._

_"What?" You huffed, glancing at Dean as you shook a snowglobe of your own._

_"I haven't held one of these since...since Sammy was a whiny baby."_

_"Hardy har." You mumbled, placing your snowglobe back on the shelf._

_"Dude, what the hell?" Dean gasped behind you, worrying you._

_"What now?" You turned your head to look at him, stopping in your tracks._

_"I haven't seen one of those in ages!" He exclaimed, pointing to a shelf of personalized keychains._

_"You sound like you haven't experienced Christmas, gosh." You shook your head, clicking your tongue._

_"C'mon," Dean jogged over the shelves, instantly searching for his name. Soon, you joined in on the hunt for your names._

_"Hey, how would you feel about being called Dan Winchester?" You chuckled, raising up a blue Keychain with the name, Dan, on it._

_"I sound like a creepy uncle." Dean's eyes widened, before returning back to his search._

_Not much later, Dean exclaimed in joy._

_"Yes!" He smirked victoriously, holding up a keychain with your name on it._

_"Damn, dude." You smiled, snatching it from his hands._

_"How many times have you complained about never finding your name on a keychain?" Dean winked as you dangled it between your fingers._

_"Funny." You commented, placing it back on the mess of keychains._

_"You're not getting it?" Dean pouted._

_"Nah, if you're not getting something...I won't."_

_"Wait, wait!" Dean hurriedly said, before running off to another section of the shop. A few seconds later, he came back with a large snowglobe in his hands, a sweet smile on his face._

_"What's that?"_

_"A snowglobe."_

_"Obviously." You scoffed with a grin, taking the snowglobe carefully from his hands._

_You held back a gasp as you looked at the visual on the snowglobe. It was silhouettes of a woman and a man, standing side by side, an arm wrapped around one another's shoulders. There were decorated evergreen trees on either side of them and a tiny reindeer barely able to be seen in the distance._

_You shook it and snowflakes flew around inside, creating the perfect Christmas._

_"I, uh, thought it looked pretty nice." Dean shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face._

_"It's beautiful." You whispered, shaking it again._

_"You want it?"_

_"As long as you get one too."_

_"Princess, that's the only one left." He sighed._

_"Aw, no." You whined, pouting._

_"But it's special. It's for you and you only."_

_"For us."_

You blinked rapidly as you were brought back to present time. You still had that snowglobe. It was placed on your nightstand. You sighed heavily as a tear fell down your face.

Could you and Dean really be like that ever again? Inseparable? Best friends? _Lovers?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, yes, I know...it ain't Christmas. BUT A GIRL CAN DREAM, ALRIGHT? Hell, it isn't even October and I'm thinking of Christmas, lol. Hope you guys don't mind my late update.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late updates! I'll try to add another chapter in today or tomorrow. Either ways, enjoy my lovely readers!!!

You called Gabriel, explaining to him that you couldn't come to work because you weren't feeling well. You weren't lying, you were honest. You truly were not feeling great. Your nose was a little stuffy and you had a bad cough, not to mention a sore throat.

You sighed as you ended your call with Gabe. You padded over to your couch and plopped down on it, shutting your eyes.

"Good morning." You heard Cas' gruff voice from behind you.

"Morning," You groaned as you reached for the TV remote on the coffee table.

"How was your sleep?" Cas said as he sat down on the armchair across from you, sipping his coffee.

"I didn't get any," You muttered, massaging your temple and pursing your lips together in a tight line.

"It looks like it," Cas huffed. "(Y/N), please tell me...what's wrong?"

"It's Dean, again."

"Of course," Cas said under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Cas, if you don't-"

"Nope, it's fine. Sorry. Go on." 

You looked down at your hands, picking at the small pieces of dirt under your nails.

"He texted last night..." You said quietly,  glancing at Cas through your eyelashes. 'Um...I think he wants to talk to me...like in person. He wanted to 'get to know me'...yeah." 

You bit your lip as you watched Cas in his armchair, his head tilted to the side and his narrowed eyes focused on the hardwood floor.

"I don't get what's so bad about that. He wants to know you. He's trying to get you to...open up to him."

"I can't open up to him, Cas." You smiled weakly. "It's...I don't know, I just can't."

"He's still Dean, you know."

He was completely right about that. But the problem was, in his eyes you really weren't his best friend. All those memories, all those times together, he couldn't remember those, he couldn't reminisce about them with you. So, technically, a part of Dean was missing...and that was _you_.

"Yeah, but not...not _completely_ Dean." 

"I don't follow." Cas said, looking like a lost puppy.

"His memories...of us? Of me? Of Charlie? Of Meg? He doesn't remember those. He can't look back at them with us and laugh or cry. I have to admit, as his best friend, I have played a pretty big role in his life...and for that to be taken away from him? For _me_ to be taken away from him? He's missing a part of him." You stopped, not sure if any of that made

"I understand." Cas nodded with a sad smile.

"Thanks," You said, before standing up from the couch.

"Where you going?" Cas asked worriedly, noticing the frown on your face.

"I'm heading over to Sam's to get Dean," You pointed to the door with your thumb. "Then, we're going to Bobby's place. I wanted to check out Baby, see how she is."

"Alright, I'll just be here, then...watching Netflix."

"More like watching _Sherlock_." You huffed, heading upstairs to dress.

* * *

 

DEAN'S POV

Dean sighed as he stepped out of the shower. As he looked at himself in the fogged up mirror, he ruffled his hair with a towel, drying it.

He grabbed his phone from the counter, taking it with him as he exited the bathroom. Dean padded down the quiet hallways of Sam's humble abode, making his way towards his room. He came to a halt with he heard footsteps inside, so he slowly opened the door.

He peeked into his room to see you there. You were examining the novelties displayed on his dresser, humming a soft tune. You were obviously unaware of Dean's - nearly naked - presence. Dean opened the door fully, catching your attention.

You mouth formed into an 'o' as your eyes trailed up and down Dean's muscular chest. 

"I wasn't aware of having guests," Dean smirked, noticing your sudden jump when he spoke.

"Um...well, I - uh, wanted to s-surprise you." You were flustered, your cheeks a bright red.

"Not a very planned out surprise, don't you think?" He smiled, grabbing his clothes on his bed.

"Sorry," You whispered.

"No problem. Let me get dressed. I'll meet you in the living room?"

"Sure." You nodded, before awkwardly leaving the room.

Dean chuckled in amusement. He found your flustered state utterly adorable. _Wait, what?_

He quickly dressed up, not wanting to keep you waiting. 

He walked down the hallway towards Sam's living room, pulling his lips up into a heart-warming smile as he saw you waiting patiently on the sofa.

"Hey, sorry about the late notice." You apologized, looking up at Dean through your lashes. 

"No, it's all fine. What'd you need?" Dean asked, leaning against the arm of a reclining chair with his arms crossed against his chest.

 You tucked a (Y/H/C) of hair behind your ear as you cleared your throat.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me to go check on Baby. My dad - not my biological one - is Bobby Singer, have you heard of him?"

Dean paused, staring at a splotch on paint on your jeans before continuing. 

"Yeah, my dad and him...they're good friends." Dean nodded.

"Great. Well, I had Bobby fix up Baby for me...hope you don't mind me for doing that." You chuckled shyly.

"Oh, no, no, that's great. Thank you, really." 

"You wanna get going?"

"Of course."

You and Dean both stood up, before making your way to the door. 

"So, how's Sam?" You smiled, remembering the giant.

"He's doing great. Really great." Dean grinned.

" _Okay_ , what happened, Dean?" You couldn't help but smile back. Dean's smile was always contagious.

"He's proposing to Jessica." 

You gasped. "Really? Oh, christ! I'm so happy!" You clamped a hand over your mouth, watching Dean as he locked the door.

You then walked down the porch, heading towards your Wrangler.

You clicked the unlock button on your car keys, hopping into the driver's seat the same time Dean's hopped in on the passenger's.

* * *

 

YOUR POV

"How come the idjit never told me?" You pouted as you started the engine. You were quite disappointed Sam hadn't told you himself.

"He wanted to make it a great, big surprise for everyone." Dean chuckled, staring out the window as you pulled out from the driveway.

"Tsk, tsk, seems like _you_ ruined the surprise then, huh?" You clicked your tongue.

"I don't think Sammy will mind." He winked.

 _Oh, always the flirt._ You thought.

"So, how are you? I mean, memory wise." 

Dean scratched the top of his head before speaking. "Things could be better, really." He shrugged. "Honestly? Bits and pieces of memories are coming back."

"Like?" You probed.

"Uh, I'm starting to remember this guy with blue eyes. Was it Steve? Or Emmanuel?"

"His name's Castiel. Everyone calls him Cas though." You smiled. 

"Right. Well, other than that, I'm starting to remember a little bit of _you_..."

"That's a start." You said calmly and casually. But truth was, alarms were blaring inside your head. What did he remember? Was it bad? What did he think of you now?

"It's all a blur. Usually it's just you and me hanging out...like friends would." He continued. "So, I've been in and out of the hospital lately. Mostly for therapy and you know, all that medical shit. Some of it's helping me collect my memory."

You nodded your head quietly. 

"You alright?" He asked.

You had to hold yourself back from groaning. Everyone's been asking you that goddamned question this whole time.

"I'm fine." You forced a smile. 

_Yeah, right._

* * *

 

You slowed your driving when you came to Bobby's junkyard. You haven't been here in months. Bobby would give you a right scolding for not coming to see your old man in ages.

You switched the engine off and stepped out of your Wrangler as you saw the door to Bobby's house open. 

"Well, lookie here." You smirked at the sound of that familiar, rough voice.

"Bobby Singer." You let out a happy sigh as you jogged up the steps of the porch, pulling Bobby into a warm hug.

"You're all grown up now, missy." He smiled, leaning back from the hug to cup your cheek and take a look at you.

"Oh, hush now." You scoffed, stepping out from the hug.

"I see you've brought this idjit with you." Bobby turned his gaze to Dean, staring at him like how a father would stare at their daughter's first boyfriend.

"(Y/N) and I just wanted to come see Baby." 

" _Just_ Baby?" Bobby quirked a brow.

"And you." You spoke for Dean. You weren't sure why Bobby was being tough on him. He practically loved him! 

"Come on down this way, then." He spoke, stepping down the porch steps and out into the junkyard. Both of you followed Bobby, winding through the hopeless, unfixable cars. You were met with the sight of the beautiful classic car, sunlight shining down on it like the heavens. It looked pretty good. You would never expect Baby was ever in a crash. It was like the Impala had some magical stunt double.

"Oh, Baby!" Dean gasped, immediately sprinting towards her. He ran his hands down her hood, kissing it a few times like it was an actual baby. You watched Dean worship the classic car, chuckling to yourself.

"I'll never understand that Winchester." Bobby said as he moved to stand by you.

"What can I say? Baby's a beloved member of the family. He ain't ever forgetting her." You said, never breaking your gaze on Baby.

"I guess family don't only end in blood." He chuckled.

"More like family don't end in flesh." You shrugged, smiling. You and Bobby both cleared your throats once Dean came striding back to you two. "How was it? Did you like groping the poor Impala?"

"Oh, shut your cakehole." Dean said, looking at you like you were a piece of moldy bread.

"Funny." Bobby huffed, leaving the both of you as he made his way back to the old house.

"Jesus, what's up with him?" Dean laughed, before Bobby sent a threatening - but funny - look.

"You of all people should know how overprotective fathers can get." Dean looked at you with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Don't question my dad's A+ parenting." He snorted, unable to hold back a string of laughter.

* * *

 

You waved goodbye through your car's windshield as you dropped Dean off. Hell, you barely did anything bizarre and you were super exhausted. Cas was not the only friend you turned to when you were tired, _alcohol was there._

You did a quick U-turn and headed towards one of your favorite bars, _The Cage_. You were totally not a bar or alcohol person until you met Dean. He introduced you to all the great bars, but The Cage was one of the best. At first, you thought that bar was some sort of strip club. I mean, who wouldn't? The Cage sounded pretty erotic...right?

Your phone began to ring, so you grabbed it from its place in one of the cup holders. 

"Cas?" You asked, putting him on speakerphone.

"Hey, where are you at?'

"Just left Dean's place. I'm heading to a bar."

"What? You? A bar?"

"Oh, shut up. I can drink when I want."

"It's the middle of the day."

"I know, so I'll spend the day at the bar." You explained.

"Huh."

"Why'd you call in the first place?" 

"I needed to ask you something urgent."

"Listening..." 

"When is season 4 of _Sherlock_ coming out?" Cas whined.

You bursted out into laughter. "Oh, god."

"It's not funny!" Cas exclaimed. "I...I need season 4."

"I believe the Netflix gods have been cruel." 

"Yes, yes, they have. Now I'm going to smite them with my angelic powers."

"Yeah, right."  You chuckled. "That's why you shouldn't binge."

"What the hell?!" Cas cried out. "You binge all the time!"

"True. But the Netflix gods are in my favor."

"I'm so going to smite you when you get home." He chuckled before ending the call.

You were on the road for another 5 minutes or so when you reached your destination...The Cage. You quickly found a parking lot and parked, grabbing your phone and tucking it into your back pocket.

You specifically liked this bar because there wasn't loud, cringe worthy, pop music. They had classic rock for god's sake! Plus, the alcohol wasn't too fruity or girly, it was true bourbon, whiskey, beer, and vodka.

You entered through the back door of the bar, the sound of glasses clinking and the sound of people losing to bets already filled your ears. You smiled as you made eye contact with the waiter. You slipped into an empty booth and he took your order.

"What can I get you, pretty lady?" He winked, clicking his pen.

"Um, just the usual." You said as he jotted down your order on his notepad. He knew you were a regular around here, so he knew most of what you ordered, part of the reason you stuck with this place.

"I'll be back in a flash." The bartender winked again as he moved to help another customer in the booth behind you.

You rested your chin on the palm of your hand, observing the people in the place. You weren't surprised to see couples publicly eating each other's face on the dance floor. You also weren't surprised to see women try to pick up some guys for the night. You blew a strand of hair out of your face, tucking it back into your ponytail.

You turned your attention to the drinks that were now being placed on your table. "Bottle of whiskey and bourbon, correct?"

"As always."

"Just call if you need me, okay, pretty lady?"

"Alright." You nodded your head, before taking the bottle of bourbon and taking a gulp. You winced at the strong kick of the liquor, wolf whistling softly when you felt the liquor trail down your throat. Hell, you freaking missed the taste of alcohol.

_Oh, you were so going to get wasted tonight..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leaved a kudos, comment, or both!


	18. Chapter 18

DEAN'S POV

Dean typed away at his brother's laptop, borrowing it to research some things. The mouse's pointer hovered above the search button.

_How do amnesiacs get their memories back?_

Was he really that desperate to search that? He sighed as he clicked 'search'.

Treatment, therapy, medicine, no cure. Dean scrunched his face at all the words and links that popped up.

Maybe he should just watch some-

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and held it up to his ear, not bothering to check the number.

"Dean?" A rough, masculine voice asked.

"Who's this?" Dean knitted his eyebrows, unfamiliar with the voice.

"Oh, right. This is Castiel. Or Cas for short."

"Oh, yeah. No, I... (Y/N) told me about you. Is everything alright?"

"Speaking of (Y/N)...she's not answering my calls at all. I've called about 8 or 9 times, she hasn't picked up. Do you know where she is? She was with you the last time I spoke to her."

"Oh, crap. Uh...I actually don't know where she is, but I could call her?"

"That would be great, Dean. Just text me if she answers or replies. Thanks."

"Anytime, buddy." Dean nodded, ending the call.

He quickly searched through his call log for your number. He smiled once he found it. He waited patiently as the phone rang.

After several seconds, no one picked up. Dean sighed, trying again. A few rings later, someone - or probably you - picked up.

There was classic rock blasting on the other end as he heard your voice. "Hello?!"

"(Y/N)? Are you okay? Where are you?" Dean kicked back his chair, standing up.

"Dean! Oh, my god, Dean!" You squeaked.

"Hey, what's happening? Are you _okay?_ "

"Dean-o, I'm good. I am so good." You chuckled almost insanely.

He could make out glasses clinking and the sounds of cheering. He slowly put the puzzle pieces together, the loud music, the glasses clinking, shouting, cheering, your loud, obnoxious voice.

"Are you at a bar?" Dean asked, his worried tone fading away.

"No..." You scoffed. "Wait, yeah. I think I am. Dean, where am I?"

"Oh, jesus." He chuckled. "Can you put someone else on the phone for me? Like a waiter?"

He heard rustling on the other line, before your loud voice filled his ears again.

"Pretty boy! Mr. Handsome! Come here! My best friend wants to talk to you!" 

A few seconds, your loud voice was replaced with a more calm and masculine one.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank god. Who's this?"

"Uh, Gadreel? Who are you?"

"I'm Dean. Uh, my best friend - I believe - is the drunk lady, shouting about."

"Of course."

"Yeah, uh, can you tell me where you guys are? She can't seem to remember where she is." 

"We're at The Cage. If you're a local you should know where it is. If you don't, well..."

"I know where it is." Dean sighed. "Thanks for the help, Gadreel."

"Yeah." 

"(Y/N)? You there, sweetheart?"

"Oh, hell, I am! Where you at Dean-o?" 

"I'm on my way to you. Okay? Stay there."

"Uhuh." You were shouting after that. Dean could clearly hear the sounds of drinks sloshing and people whooping, so he ended the call for the sake of his hearing.

He groaned as he shut Sam's laptop, jogging out of the living room to head outside.

He didn't need a car or vehicle. He remembered this bar like the back of his hand, surprisingly. He remembered coming there with his dad and Sam after helping clients at Bobby's auto shop.

He quickly jogged down the sidewalk, avoiding the other pedestrians.

* * *

 

Dean panted as he finally reached The Cage. The red neon sign flickered as he opened the back door, stepping inside the crowded bar.

"(Y/N)!" He called out, cupping his hands around his mouth. "(Y/N)! Where are you?"

He heard the faint call of his name from the other side of the bar. He walked briskly towards the call, sighing in relief once he saw you.

But he wasn't relieved to see you with another guy. 

"Dean! C’mere! Meet my new friend!" You gasped, patting 'your friend' on his strong chest.

Dean approached you and the man slowly, his eyes bouncing back from you to the man towering over your small frame.

"(Y/N), c’mon, I need to get you home." Dean said, extending a hand for you.

"No, Dean! I'm hanging out with my friend." You pouted, clinging onto the man's arm.

"(Y/N)-"

The man stepped in. He was several inches taller than Dean.

"Look, man. She said no. Leave her alone."

"Look, man." Dean mocked him. "She's drunk, alright? I need to take her home."

"So you could take advantage of her?" The man said, stepping a foot closer to Dean.

"So I could take care of her."

"Why should I let you bring her home?"

"Because I'm her best - boyfriend...not that you'd care anyways." Dean huffed, licking his lips and putting his hands into his front pockets as he sent a challenging look to him.

"Oh..." The man was at a loss of words. "Nah, man...uh, I didn't know that she was taken. Sorry."

"Serves you right," Dean mumbled, grabbing you by the shoulders and pushing you out of the booth. "C'mon, let's go home."

You groaned and whined like a child as Dean dragged you out of the bar.

"Where’s your car?" Dean asked, letting his hand fall from your shoulder.

"I have no clue." You chuckled, letting your arms rise from your sides.

"Keys?"

"I don't know, Dean! I'm tired! Don't bother me, ugh." You stomped away, leaving Dean in the dust.

"Hey," Dean jogged to catch up with you.

"What?" You scoffed, rolling your eyes.

"Don't be cranky. No one likes a cranky drunk, sweetheart."

"Ooo, I love it when you call me that." You whispered, before tripping.

"Oh, son of a bitch." He chuckled, helping you up from the ground. Dean quickly gave you a once over, checking for bruises or scratches.

"Don't worry about me, big boy! I'm good. I... (Y/N), here, is a big girl and she can handle herself." You explained, nearly tripping again.

This time, Dean caught you, he slung your arm around his shoulders, then held your waist as you walked like a zombie.

"What were you doing?" Dean sighed in exhaustion.

"I was going to get laid..." You smirked.

"(Y/N)." Dean said firmly. "You don't need a man like that. There's so many more people out there who are better."

"Yeah, but none of them are interested in me." You whimpered.

"Hey, sweetheart...don't think like that."

"You know, you always get laid."

" _Before_."

"Yeah, but like you're hot." You whispered. "Like you're a Greek god or something. You look like an actor or some model. Plus, you're charming and smooth as hell. I mean, if I wanted to get laid...I'd probably pick you." You rambled.

"Sh-"

"And you're probably a sex god in bed. Maybe you're into all that 50 shades of grey shit, right? I mean, I could be into that for all I know. But you, mister...you're a pro at sex. If sex was an Olympic event...hot damn." You laughed, fanning yourself.

Oh, Dean felt so, so bad for you. You were so going to regret saying all these things in the morning. 

"You need to shut up before you say anything worse," Dean smiled. He didn't want to embarrass you. 

"Oh, gag me and call me Lucy."

"What?" Dean breathed out.

"Why are you asking me? I'm the drunk one here." You groaned.

"Okay, fine."

"But Dean?" You turned your head to him, the smell of whiskey and bourbon obvious in your breath.

"Hm?" He hummed, glancing at you.

"You smell really good." You nuzzled your head into his neck.

Something inside Dean clicked and he automatically leaned his head against yours. This felt...right. This felt good. For the first time since the accident, Dean felt something. Was he happy? No...it wasn't happiness. It was much more than that. It was...well, he didn't know what it was.

You groaned and whispered, "Dean, I'm tired. I don't wanna walk."

"C’mere." Dean crouched down and you lazily hopped onto his firm back.

You again placed your head in the crook of his neck.

Dean walked with you on his back in silence for several minutes.

He was hestiant, but he looked back at your face. He was definitely right from the first time he opened his eyes in that hospital bed...you truly were beautiful. Whether if you had tears streaming down your face, or you were fuming, or if you were sleeping, you were beautiful.

* * *

Dean sighed as he finally reached your apartment building. He lifted a hand, knocking on your door. He couldn't move that much. You were still sleeping on his back.

The door opened slowly, revealing a woken up Cas.

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled, readjusting his grip under your thighs.

"Dean..." Cas rubbed at his eyes, then they widened at the sight of you on his back. He opened the door wider for the both of you.

Dean stepped inside, looking around. "Her bedroom?"

"Uh, upstairs. Second room on the right." Cas said, before returning back to his slumber on the couch.

Dean walked over to the flight of stairs, heading up. He strode over to the second room on the right, bumping it open with his knee. Your perfume filled the room. Dean didn't mind. He layed you down onto your queen sized bed, patting your thigh. Your eyes cracked open.

"I'm gonna get you dressed, okay, sweetheart?" You nodded, closing your eyes as Dean went through your drawers, looking for a fresh pair of pajamas.

Dean returned to you with running shorts and an oversized shirt. He lifted you up carefully from the bed so that you were sitting up.

"Arms," Dean said quietly. You lifted your arms up as Dean took off your blouse. Once it was over your arms and head, he folded it and put it by your window. 

He slipped your shirt on before he caught a glimpse of your baby blue bra.

"Let's get you up, alright?" You nodded your head slowly as Dean got you off your bed. 

You leaned your head and chest against him as he tried to take your jeans off. 

"(Y/N), you need to stand up straight for me." Dean commanded, sighing as you wouldn't cooperate.

You fell back onto the bed, moaning. Dean grumbled in response, tugging your jeans down your legs. 

He had to slap himself to stop staring at your bare, toned legs. He kicked your jeans to the side as he helped you get your shorts on.

"There we go," Dean grinned as you shifted your postion so that your head was on the pillow now. He ran his hand up and down your arm before turning to the door.

"Dean?" You called out softly. Dean swiftly turned to face you. "Stay?" 

Dean watched as your bottom lip stuck out and your eyes drooped.

"Okay." He gave you a small smile as he slowly approached you. You moved your body so that you were on the left side of the bed, giving Dean room.

He slipped into the covers next to you, resting his head and back against the headboard. You scooted closer to him, laying your arm on his stomach and your head near his heart.

Dean smoothed down your hair, stroking it with his calloused fingers. He looked down at the top of your head, unable to see your face. 

Suddenly, he heard something patter against your windows, then it happened again. And again. And again.

Dean felt you jump when thunder filled the silent room. Your hands balled into fists as you gripped Dean's flannel.

"Shhh, it's alright." Dean assured you as you curled up against him. "It's just thunder."

"Dean..." You whispered his name. "I'm...scared."

Dean knew that you weren't only scared of the thunderous sounds. There was something that made you hate the thunder...something that made you feel vulnerable and anxious towards it.

"Don't be scared, (Y/N). I'm here, alright, sweetie? I got you." Dean noticed your sudden silence. "Just...just listen to my heartbeat."

He watched as you pressed your ear against his chest, smiling softly to himself. 

"You know..." You started. "Singing... _your_ singing helps me calm down."

"May I offer you the comfort of Metallica?"

Dean took note of the short pause before you spoke. "You always said that before." You chuckled quietly.

"And what would you say?"

"Metallica helps _you_ calm down, not me."

"Well, what do you want me to sing?"

"Something that...I don't know. Anything but classic rock."

Dean tried his best to look offended, until another thunderbolt struck again and you squeaked.

"Okay, okay, fine. Um..." Dean threw his head back against the headboard. "This is gonna sound really bad."

"Trust me, you're better than Taylor Swift." You giggled.

"Here goes." Dean cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. _"Wise men say...only fools rush in, but I...can't help falling in love with you. Shall...I stay? Would it be a..sin? If I, can't help...falling in love with you. Like a river flows...surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand..._ _take my whole life, too...for I, can't help falling in love with you...falling in love...with you."_

Soon, you fell asleep to the sound of Dean's velvet voice, leaving him awake. Dean rubbed your jaw with his thumb, humming the last few lines of the famous Elvis song. 

Not much later, he too, fell asleep. You were still in his arms, your head buried in his chest. Dean's thumb still placed on your jaw and his fingers in your hair. 

Dean finally knew...that what he felt right now wasn't happiness. It was so much more. So much _stronger_ and _purer_ and _magical_.

_It was love. And he couldn't help falling in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSS. To all you Destiel fans, I hope you don't mind me using that song, even though I know it has a special place in your OTP hearts. Lol, anyways, thanks for the 82 freaking kudos!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late! I've been dealing with school stuff and personal issues :(  
> Thanks for your love and support!

YOUR POV

You groaned as light shone through the blinds, you held a hand over your eyes because of your huge headache. 

You were about to stand up when you felt something warm and hard behind your back. Your breath hitched in your throat and your eyes widened as you tried to remember last night's events.

You got drunk, but you weren't sure how drunk. You remember someone...no, it was Dean who called. Then, you remember walking...walking with who, though? 

You took a deep breath and slowly turned your head to look at the warm body behind you.

Freckles. Lots of freckles. Light brown - almost sandy - hair. Green. Green forest eyes. Plump, pink, kissable lips.

_Dean?!_

Your breathing became heavier as you looked away from Dean. What really happened last night? Nothing heated occured between you and Dean...right? You were both fully clothed, except for the fact you were wearing short shorts and an oversized tee you don't remember dressing in yesterday.

You heard Dean groan behind you and shift, pulling your body closer to his. You screwed your eyes shut as Dean's arm tightened around your waist. You were practically trapped in his grip - not that you were really complaining...

You brought the back of your hand to your lips, covering it as you felt your stomach turn upside down. You gagged and scrambled to your feet, darting to the bathroom.

You swung open the bathroom door, falling to your knees as you poured last night's contents into the toilet.

You heard footsteps behind you and felt someone tie your hair back, but you didn't have the courage to look right now though. You breathed heavily as you finally emptied everything out, wiping your mouth with your wrist.

You looked over to Dean, who was staring at you with concern as he rubbed your back.

"Good morning," You said hoarsely, clearing your throat before flushing the toilet.

"Morning," Dean answered in a husky voice. 

"What a great way to start the day, huh? Watching someone puke into a toilet." You shrugged one shoulder with a shy smile on your face, wiping your mouth self-consciously.

"I don't mind. Seeing you puke is pretty attractive," Dean grinned.

"Gross!" You gasped, pushing Dean's chest as a throaty chuckle escaping his lips.

You sighed as you leaned back against the bathroom tiled walls. Dean sat with his back against the cabinets under the sink, your fruity chuckles dying down.

"Hey...what happened last night?" You piped up, staring at Dean's weird - almost tribal looking - necklace.

"Um...nothing. You were just drunk and passed out while we were walking to your apartment."

"Wait, wait, wait." You paused, your eyes widening in shock. "Where the fuck is my car then?" 

"Oh, you see, about that-"

"Dean!"

"Well, for one, you didn't know where the hell your keys were."

"You could've looked for them!" 

"I didn't want to grope you just looking for them. Plus, the only car I drive is Baby." Dean snickered.

"Ugh...Dean." You whined, resting your head back against the cold, tile walls.

"We'll get it back later. It's fine, trust me."

You glared at Dean. Not much longer, you broke into a big smile, sending butterflies to Dean's stomach.

"Breakfast?" You motioned to the door of the bathroom, watching as Dean's face lit up like a firework.

"That'd be wonderful." He winked. You both rose to your feet, making small talk as you treaded downstairs. 

"Couch is right there. Make yourself comfy." You smiled, wiping your hands on your thighs as you walked into the kitchen.

You nearly dropped a plate when you suddenly heard Dean shout from the couch.

"What is this TV show you freaking watching?! It's crap!" A deep laugh followed after that.

You gasped with exaggeration, putting a hand over your heart even though Dean clearly couldn't see you. "I'm offended, Winchester! How dare you insult my dear Sherlock!" 

"I'm just saying-"

"At least I don't watch Doctor _Sexy_ M.D." You snorted, grabbing packets of hot cocoa and mugs before you prepared the waffles.

"Funny. Real funny, (Y/L/N)." Dean sarcastically replied from the next room.

"I won't judge your Sexy Doctor-"

"Excuse you! It's Doctor Sexy! God..."

"Okay, okay. I won't judge Doctor Sexy as long as you don't judge my beloved high functioning sociopath, deal?"

"Deal." You heard a victorious 'yeah!' from Dean, before he spoke again. "You know, they say you have to seal a deal with a kiss."

"Yeah, kiss my ass, then." You chuckled, pouring the batter into the waffle-maker.

"It'd be my pleasure."

You bit your lip as you smiled widely. This was exactly like old times...when Dean had his memory. You nearly forgot about the accident that happened a month ago.

"A pleasure you wouldn't enjoy." You replied.

"That doesn’t make sense." Dean paused, contemplating your statement.

"Right..."

"Hey! What the hell does that mean?!" Dean grumbled, murmuring a few curse words. 

You turned your head to the doorway, smiling at the pajama-clad Cas.

"Morning, (Y/N)," He yawned, groaning while he leaned against the fridge.

"Hellooo..." You drew the word out. "What's up with you, assbutt?"

"M'tired..." He mumbled.

"Dude, you've slept for like 9 hours how are you freaking tired?" You scoffed, taking the newly-made waffles and placing them on a plate.

"It's the morning. Cut me some slack, Mrs. Winchester."

"Shut up!" You gritted your teeth, squeezing Cas' bicep with force.

 "It's not like he's gonna hear-"

"Hear what?" Dean appeared in the doorway, his shoulder leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded against his chest. His grin grew wider and wider as the silence got longer and longer.

"Um, it's - nothing. No, it's nothing." You chuckled too uneasily, glancing at Cas from the corner of your eye.

Dean eyed both you and Cas suspiciously, before pushing himself off of the doorframe and striding his way to the dining table.

"Waffles are now ready," You sighed, putting on a smile as you placed the plate of food on the center of the table.

You grabbed the three mugs of cocoa, balancing two mugs in the palm of your hand.

You cautiously walked over to the dining table, handing a mug to the boys.

"Thanks, (Y/N)," Cas and Dean said simultaneously as you sat down next to Dean.

You chewed on your waffles in complete silence, watching as Dean practically stared at Cas with fierce eyes.

 _What's his problem?_ You asked yourself.

"So, um..." You started, but Dean didn't seem to break his dangerous, predatory, killer gaze on your roomate. "Dean?"

He slowly pryed his eyes away from the nervous Cas, looking at you with gentle, soft eyes.

"What?" He said in an almost, too, caring way.

"Something wrong?" You asked in a curious tone, your eyes darting back and forth between your two closest friends.

"Nope," Dean said hurriedly, before shoving a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"Cas?" You asked him, not liking his unusual silence.

"I'm great, thank you." He said quietly, looking up at you through his lashes as he poked at his food.

"Of course." You mumbled, rolling your eyes as you took a sip from your cocoa.

* * *

 

You stood at your apartment door, most of your body standing behind it as Dean was about to leave.

"Really, thank you for last night." You chuckled. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, (Y/N), it's perfectly fine. I had fun being with you." He winked, taking a quick look at the top of his boots.

" _Fun?"_ You asked nervously. "What do you mean? Did I do something?"

"You were drunk. It's normal."

"Dean, what did I do? What happened?" 

But before you could get your answer, Dean started to walk away, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder as he walked down the halls chuckling.

 "Fucking Winchester," You grumbled, shutting the door before sprawling out on the couch.

"Scoot," Cas appeared, his ass practically in your face.

You groaned and sat up, leaning on Cas' shoulder as he plopped down with a sigh.

"Hey, why was Dean eyeballing the hell out of you earlier?"

"I have a theory in mind." He started, his eyebrows shooting upwards. "Dean's jealous." He smirked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

 "Jealous? Of what?" You scoffed.

"I have not found that one out yet." 

"Well, I call bullshit on that. I mean, what's to be jealous of?"

"Maybe me?"

"Yeah, right." You chuckled, not thinking seriously.

"No, listen." He huffed. "He doesn't have much memory of me, right?"

"Obviously."

"Shut up." He sighed. "But, he knows I'm his friend, he knows he's my friend. But does he know what you are to me? Or what am I to you?"

"Oh." You realized. 

"Yeah, you need to go clear that up with him."

"Let me find where the hell my car is first, then I'll get back to you." You laughed, grunting as Cas stuck out a foot for you to almost trip on. "Assbutt." You muttered, grumbling as you stomped up the stairs to dress up.

* * *

 

You sighed loudly once you were just a hop, skip, and a jump away from The Cage's packed parking lot.

You easily spotted your white Jeep Wrangler, but you furrowed your eyebrows when you saw a paper stuck onto the windshield.

You briskly walked towards the lot, checking your surrounding before grabbing the white paper.

"Definitely not a ticket," You muttered to yourself, reading over the note. " _Watch your back, (Y/N). We're coming back soon."_

 _Coming back soon? Who's this person and how do they know my name?_ You thought deeply.

 You swallowed thickly and quickly unlocked your car, hopping into the driver's seat without hesitation and pulled away from the bar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major writer's block, ugh.
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/eoOqrf = Your dress
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/JiHGMF = Char's dress
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/WlPxCY= Jo's dress
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/YupGno = Meg's dress

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER...

Your heels clicked against the hardwood flooring as you walked. You carried your freshly dry-cleaned dress for Sam and Jessica's wedding, making your way to the maid of honor's dressing room.

Jess had made it so you had your own room, giving you the privacy to take care of your hair or makeup. So here you were, now sitting in the seat in front of the vanity mirror.

You sighed as you began to undress, neatly folding each article of clothing before placing them in your tote bag. You instantly grabbed your fancy silk robe, which was given to you by Charlie a couple of years ago. You smiled at the printed letters on the back of the robe, which said _Mrs. Holmes._ You remember her saying that she bought it when she was drunk at Comic Con. You slipped it on, tucking your hair behind your ear as you looked at yourself in the mirror.

You swallowed as you looked over the different kinds of cosmetics laid out on the vanity's table. You began with a foundation close to (Y/S/C), spreading it out on your face. Then, you did your brows and mascara. You weren't a great fan of makeup, you usually wore it only on special occasions such as weddings for instance. Lastly, you covered your lips in a blood-red shade to compliment your dress. You tousled your hair a bit, styling it into a intricate side braid. Then, you put on your burgundy shade dress, grumbling when it was a bit too tight, but fit either ways.

You placed your hand on the side of your neck, drawing patterns on your collarbone. You weren't sure about how you looked. Were you overdoing it? Were you trying too hard? You honestly had mixed feelings about yourself.

You snapped your head to the sound of the door creaking open, revealing the blonde bride.

"Hey, beautiful." You grinned at the blonde 

"Oh, hush now. _You_ look beautiful." She winked, shutting the mahogany door behind her as she stepped in. "Well, are you ready to head out and meet with the other girls?"

"Yeah, hold on." You quickly slipped on your burgundy heels and grabbed your white clutch, stuffing all your personal things inside.

You stepped out of the room with Jess on your arm as she explained how nervous - yet excited - she was to see Sam.

Not much later, Jo came out of her room. She had her dirty blonde hair half up and half down. You complimented her short, white dress that had a sweetheart neckline. She grinned and twirled in her black platforms, showing off her full outfit.

Charlie came out after. Her short, wavy hair bounced as she ran to hug Jess. This was a side of Charlie you had never seen before. Her knee-length maroon dress covered in lace, which flared out at the bottom. You chuckled, noticing that she wore her brown combat boots instead of the heels Jo wanted her to wear.

Meg stepped out last. She had dyed her hair back to her natural, black locks, causing her white lace, off the shoulder dress, to stand out. You watched as she carried herself gracefully in her black stilettos.

Jessica drooled, due to the fact that all of you looked so beautiful and elegant.

"Now no one can tell who the bride is!" Jess exclaimed with a chuckle.

"The bride, " Jo began. "Is the most beautiful one out of all of us."

"Don't make me cry before my wedding, Jo." She sniffled.

"Oh, how beautiful!" A mature, female voice called out from behind you.

You turned just in time to see Jess launch herself into Mary's arms, complimenting each other on their looks.

"Look at you, Sam's beautiful wife!" 

"Thanks, Mrs. Winchester."

"Shhh, it's Mary!"

Jess couldn't contain her grin and blushing. Mary's eyes widened even more when she caught sight of you.

"Who is this _gorgeous_ woman?" She said softly. She reached out to cup your cheek, a motherly gesture that always made you feel safe.

"Don't put the spotlight on me, Mary. It's Jessica's day."

"And then it will be _your_ day." Jess winked at you, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The girls broke out in chatter, shouting out a particular Winchester's name.

* * *

You and the girls finally arrived at where the wedding would take place. A large, historical church north of where you lived.

You parted from your friends, taking the time to sit by yourself on a wooden bench outside of the church.

"Good morning." You looked up to see Cas in a white tuxedo, his hair gelled back and his tie done sloppy.

"Well, someone looks quite dapper." 

"Why, thank you." He replied back in a funny accent, taking a seat next to you on the wooden bench. "I have to say, you look very beautiful."

"Thanks, Cas. You should go see Meg. Much more beautiful than I am."

"Probably is." He chuckled.

"Jerk." You slapped his ass, watching him trail off inside the church to find his girlfriend.

You scrolled through your phone once he left. You were waiting for Dean. You didn't know why, but you two haven't see each other for a week. Was he mad at you? Was this something to do with the whole thing with Cas?

Speak of the devil.

You turned your head to the sound of heavy footsteps. You saw Dean in his maroon tux storm past you. You were pretty sure he noticed you there though.

"Dean!" You called out after him, standing up from the bench and cautiously walking over to him.

He didn't stop though. 

"Dean Winchester!" 

He halted and sighed. "What?" He asked sharply.

You took a hold of his arm and he stared at your grip on his sleeve.

"What's wrong? What's up with the silent treatment, huh?"

He glanced at you before shaking your hand off of him, not bothering to give you an answer.

"Are you deaf?" You scoffed in annoyance.

"Can you just stop? Just stop, okay? I just...leave me alone." 

You stared at him in complete shock. "Where is this coming from? Is this why you haven't been talking to me? Answering my five billion text messages?"

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"My life is none of your business."

"I'm your best friend. I have the-"

"Right to know? Huh, funny."

"Dean-"

"Are you really sure you're my best friend?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Cause it seems like..."

"Oh, jesus." You chuckled bitterly in realization. "Are you jealous? Of Cas? Is that the reason for all this?"

"What makes you think that? Why should I be jealous of someone like him?"

" _Someone like him?_ What are you trying to say? First of all, don't you ever talk shit about my friends if that's what you're trying to do. Second of all, you have no right to doubt our friendship after all that time."

"What time, (Y/N)? What time? Because I don't remember anything if you haven't realized." Dean stood there in silence as your bottom lip trembled. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. "You know what, just forget what I said."

"I will f-forget what you said...for the sake of this wedding. I don't need your s-shitty comments ruining Sam's and Jess' day." You brushed past his shoulder while wiping a tear, swinging open the heavy, wooden church door.

* * *

 Music played through the speakers as Jessica walked down the ailse. Her beautiful, traditional, white gown made her look stunning and graceful. You took a moment to realize that you were the one walking down the ailse with her, since her parents lived in another country and couldn't bother to show up.

She tightened her hold on your arm as both of you got closer to Sam. 

"Oh, my..." Jess whispered, her voice quivering. You used your other hand to squeeze hers, a gesture that calmed her down. 

You left her side once she came face to face with Sam. This was her moment, you didn't need anyone's eyes on you, but as you quietly sat down on the church pew of the front row, you locked eyes with Dean who was sitting behind you.

He immediately broke eye contact, returning his attention to his brother.

"We are gathered here today..." 

Why would Dean think those things?

"...of Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester..."

Even if he was jealous, why was he pissed at you? 

You could feel Dean's eyes on you. You shifted in the pew uncomfortably, before softly cracking your knuckles.

"...I, Sam Winchester, take you, Jessica Moore, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the days of my life." 

Jess smiled as she shed tears of pure happiness.

"And I, Jessica Moore, take you, Sam Winchester, to be my husband, you have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the days of my life."

 You and Dean weren't friends. Definitely not. No, you were lovers. You were more than friends or best friends or family. 

"...I do."

You grinned happily as Sam dipped Jess, - who was now his wife - and kissed her with passion and pure love.

Everyone in the church clapped, cheering on the newlyweds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Agh, writer's block got me in this chapter. I'll try to update over the weekend, but no promises. :(
> 
> Thanks for all the love and support!


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone stepped out of the beautiful, century-old church congratulating Sam and Jess with huge smiles. A professional photographer seemed to pop out of nowhere, grabbing the groom's and bride's attention for the pictures.

"Smile!!!" You and all of the other guests gathered around the couple, flashing perfect smiles that would be on a picture which would be cherished for a lifetime. You chuckled as you were wedged between Meg and Charlie. You couldn't really tell who was behind you though, but their hand was placed on your shoulder. Meg and Charlie sighed in relief once all the picture-taking finished. You finally turned around, but your smile faltered for a sec when you saw it was Dean who stood behind you. Honestly, you were expecting it to be Cas since Dean was pissed at you for some childish reason. 

"Hi," You said breathlessly, tucking a strand of hair that fell out of your braid.

"Hey..." He said hesitantly before walking past you, leaving you in his dust.

"(Y/N)!" You heard Jess call out behind you. You turned immediately, not surprised to see a genuinely happy Sam with his arm around her waist. You jogged over to her, asking her what she needed. "You're coming to the lake for our wedding reception right?"

"Of course!" You grinned. 

"Well, come ride with me and Sam. Dean's coming along too." She smiled, holding out a hand for you to take.

"Uh..." You couldn't say no to Jess, just because you and Dean weren't on good terms right now. "Alright, yeah."

"I knew you couldn't resist." She linked your arm with hers as Sam went off to find his brother. Jess rambled on about the lake you were going to, saying something along the lines of, 'this is where Sam and I met' and 'it holds a special place in our hearts'. You held open the door of the limousine for her, helping her get in the tinted car. You hopped in next, smiling as Sam held the door for you this time.

You let Sam sit next to his wife, after all, they did just get married and he probably wanted to spend all the time with her. But now, Dean filled the empty spot next to you. 

"So..." Dean began nervously. Wait, was he talking to you? Or everyone in general? "Um, this lake..."

"Sam and Jess met there." You said.

"I know." He replied. 

"We rented a lake house over there." Sam piped up. "We decided to have the...you know, honeymoon...there too." He said awkwardly.

"I see." Dean nodded.

"And," Jess started. "We bought swimsuits for all you guys!" 

"We're going swimming?" Sam choked out in surprise.

"No dumbass, we're going to play some basketball. What do you think, Sammy?" Dean chuckled. 

You never let your friends shop for you. Friends meaning you never let Jess - specifically - shop for you. Her style was way more...fashionable and trendy than yours. Plus, she always shopped for the most expensive clothes. You wouldn't be surprised if the swimsuit she bought was too revealing and cost as much as your car.

You and Jess laughed as the brothers bantered even longer.

* * *

"Hey, wake up, guys..." You knitted your brows when Sam shook you. You groaned, looking up to see Dean's head leaning against yours. You immediately pulled away from him, watching as Dean jumped and woke up. "We're here."

"What time is it?" Dean grumbled, fixing his hair and shrugging off his blazer.

"It's only been an hour drive, chill out." Sam snorted, holding the limo door open for you and Dean as you both stepped out of the vehicle. You shielded your eyes from the bright sun, kicking off your heels to feel the sand/dirt combination under your feet.

You smirked as you saw Jess waiting by the lake house. Her wedding gown was already off and she only wore a two piece swim suit with a blanket covering her.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted.

"I'm coming! Jesus..." You snickered, running towards the rustic lake house. 

You swung open the front door of the cozy house as Jess followed behind you, pointing out what rooms where what. 

"And my swimsuit?" You asked curiously. 

"It should be by the living room. Look for a red gift bag, should be there." She gave you a small smile before you trailed off to search for the bag. You instantly found it, since it was the only bag in red. 

"Aha!" You exclaimed quietly, fetching the swimsuit out of the bag. "Oh, crap..." You gasped in awe.

You seemed to underestimate Jess. She did know what your style was - even though it was a two piece swimsuit. It had blue high-waisted bottoms and a blue thick-strapped bra that were decorated with white polka-dots. 

"You like it?" You held the articles of clothing close to your chest as you looked over to see Jess leaning against an armchair.

"Hell, yeah!" You chuckled, walking up to hug her in thanks.

"Aw, you're welcome." She patted your cheek. "Now go get dressed. I think the others are here."

You nodded, heading to the bathroom. You obviously had no choice but to keep the make-up on. So, you carefully undressed, making sure you didn't smudge your make-up while doing so. 

"Thank God," You whispered as the two piece swimsuit fit you. A knock at the door made you jump. You were finished anyways, so you tied your hair up into a bun before pulling open the door. 

Your mouth fell open as a shirtless Dean stood before you. _Well, this isn't awkward_ , you thought.

"Hi," You stupidly said again.

"Hey," Dean said without emotion. You quickly smiled and walked past him, missing the flash of hurt on his face as you left him.

* * *

 

You, Jo, Charlie, Meg, Jess, Sam, Cas, and Dean sat on the edge of the small pier the lake had. You chuckled as an evil idea popped in your head. Jess' back was to you, so you gently pushed her off the pier, watching in laughter as she flopped around in the water.

"Oh, you did not just do that." She chuckled too once she got to the surface of the water.

"You're soaking wet. I'm pretty sure I did just do that." You clicked your tongue, but you weren't expecting Charlie to push you off the pier and jump in after.

"Cannonball!" You shortly heard Jo and Charlie shout simultaneously as they took a plunge in the water.

You held your hands out in front of you as Meg jumped in too, splashing everyone. 

Your laughs died down and you all cursed as you looked up at the giant cannonball about to hit the water.

"Sam!" All of you screamed out as you were practically soaked...as in _soaked_.

* * *

 4 HOURS LATER 

You and your friends sat around the bonfire that you set up next to the lake. Your teeth chattered as you tightly wrapped a blanket around yourself. 

"Who's up for some guitar?" Meg said as she returned back to the fire with a guitar in hand.

"(Y/N)?" Cas asked.

"Oh, nope. I...I don't play very well." You chuckled nervously.

"C'mon, Dean can help you out." Sam suggested as he pulled Jess close to him.

You hesitantly took the guitar in your hands and exchanged looks with Dean, noticing his constant tapping of the foot.

"I don't bite." You nervously smiled at him. Without a word, Dean moved over to you, grabbing a chair to sit behind you.

You shifted on the log bench as you felt Dean's breath on your neck. You brought the guitar up to your chest, positioning it so that you were able to play. You placed your hands on the frets of the guitar and its strings before Dean placed his hands on top of yours, guiding you.

You were able to pick up on which chords were which, so Dean let you play on your own.

 _"I am tired of this place, I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave away...and my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small, though I try to resist I still want it all."_ You strummed the chords as you opened your mouth again. _"Only fools fall for you, only fools. Only fools do what I do, only fools fall. Only fools fall for you, only fools_  
_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall..."_ __You shut your eyes in emotion, since you had such a strong connection with the Troye Sivan song.

"I missed your singing." Sam pointed out once you finished.

"My terrible singing?"

"Oh, shut it. You're a great singer, everyone knows that."

You scoffed, laying the guitar down against the log bench.

You then noticed the Dean had disappeared, causing you to worry.

"Where's Dean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys! 101 freaking kudos?! I never expected to get this far, so thank you to all of you who have been there for me! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

"Where's Dean?"

"He's probably taking a piss somewhere, (Y/N)." Jo chuckled.

"Or he got kidnapped by a nest of vampires." Sam added.

"Or got possessed by a demon." She snickered.

You looked at them in shock. You were honestly worried about where Dean went, especially since the both of you still weren't on good terms, but they didn't know that.

"Not funny, you two." You groaned, standing up from the bench. "I'll go look for him. I'll be back soon."

"(Y/N)!" Cas called out behind you. You stopped walking as he hastily approached you, carrying something in his hands. "Here, take this."

He handed you a mini flashlight. "Thanks, Cas." You said, before heading off on your own.

He couldn't have gone far. There wasn't any place to go but the lakehouse. 

"Dean?" You cupped a hand around your mouth, shining your flashlight. "Dean!"

You sighed, swatting a spiderweb out of your face. You stepped over a wide log, cursing as you almost tripped. With every long stride you took, you were able to hear the sounds of water and sloshing.

You shone your flashlight towards the sounds. A relieved sigh escaped your lips instantly as you caught sight of the familiar flannel and black tee.

You dodged a tree as you jogged up to Dean. He was sitting on the shore of a small waterfall, holding a stick which he used to draw patterns in the rushing water.

 "Dean!" You called out to him. He stopped what he was currently doing, not turning to look back at you. So, you placed your hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He swallowed thickly, finally looking at you over his shoulder.  
  
You kept your hand on his shoulder, but sat down next to him.  
  
"Talk to me," You smiled, not realizing the pain Dean felt. He clenched his jaw before dropping the stick into the river, balling his hands into fists. "Dean?"  
  
Dean simply looked at you, his mouth pursed in a thin line. He licked his lips,  before looking down at his feet with a hurt look on his face. Dean stiffened as you trailed your hand up his shoulder, placing it in the crook of his neck. He hesitantly locked eyes with you, but a flash of regret appeared on his face before he shrugged your hand off of him.  
  
"Don't...don't do that." He shook his head, not daring to look you in the eye.  
  
"What - what am I doing?" You scoffed.  
  
"(Y/N), you will never know what you do to me."  
  
Your eyebrows shot up, your lips parting. "Dean-"  
  
"Is Cas your boyfriend?"  
  
"What? Dean, I...no!" You blurted out, unable to find words.  
  
"Of course you'd say that." Dean stood up quickly.  
  
"So you are fucking jealous..." You scoffed, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I'm fucking jealous! You're taken, you're not mine to begin with." He spat out, his eyes closed with his hands trembling."It hurts, alright? I want you to be with me, even though I know you're with him...with Cas. I may have lost my memory of you, of anything that has to do with you, but the only thing I can remember is that I loved you...and - and for some reason, I let you go." Dean finally looked up at you, though with teary and pained eyes.  
  
"I...Dean..."  
  
"You don't need to say anything. I don't need your pity." He chuckled bitterly, storming past you. You stood there, unable to move.  
  
"Dean, wait." You said firmly, controlling the shaking of your voice. You stood up too, watching him head towards the lakehouse. The sound of Dean's heavy footsteps didn't seem to end, so you called out again. "Dean, stop! Stop, okay?!"  
  
He turned around with a pained look on his face, matching yours.  
  
"Stop what?!" He shouted, his arms moving in the air almost aggressively. "Stop this?! Stop loving you?! Stop-"  
  
"I'm not with Cas! I never was!"  
  
Dean shrugged, his arms falling back against his sides. "And how am I supposed to believe that? Believe you?"  
  
You took five steps, now face to face with Dean. You searched his eyes for something, you didn't know what but you just needed to find an answer through those emerald orbs. You let the flashlight fall out of your hand, hearing the glass crack.  
  
Without a word, you cupped his face with your trembling (Y/S/C) hands, pressing your lips against his.

You closed your eyes and felt Dean's body stiffen under your touch, but he kissed you back and not long after he relaxed, your two mouths moved perfectly in sync as if they were the last two pieces of a puzzle that fit. You didn't feel the tears that fell down your face, or the butterflies in your stomach as Dean pushed you up against a nearby, rough, tree trunk. Your tongues danced with each other, a beautiful, dramatic, yet dangerous battle for control. You felt Dean's smile against your lips as you both ran out of breath, breaking contact.  
  
Your eyes fluttered opened as your forehead rested against Dean's. His eyes were shut as he breathed heavily, still holding you up against the wall.  
  
"You still think I'm with-"  
  
"Cas don't matter right now, sweetheart." Dean interrupted you in a husky voice, placing his hand on the back of your head before pulling your lips to his. Dean sucked at your neck, his chuckles sending vibrations through your body.  
  
This felt right. This felt like one of those moments in a romantic movie, where the man and woman finally kiss, the moment all the fans or audience had been waiting for, and then the movie ends leading to a happy ending...but that...that was not the case. Because Lisa and Benny were still out there, planning their grand introduction...and you were certainly not getting your happy ending.

* * *

 HALF A MONTH LATER 

You loaded the last cardboard box into the moving truck. You sighed in exhaustion and wiped the sweat off your forehead with the hem of your shirt.

"That's the last of 'em." John chuckled tiredly, patting your back.

"I can't wait to see the new house, John." You smiled, watching as the truck driver locked up the container that carried John and Mary's boxes.

"Me too, sweetie." He said, before excusing himself to help Mary with something.

You stood in silence with your arms wrapped around your front as the truck drove off, heading to the Winchesters' new house.

"Hey," Dean popped in next to you, slipping an arm around your waist.

"Hi..." You said absent-mindedly. Dean elbowed you in the ribs, grabbing your attention. "Ow! What?" 

He chuckled, biting his lip. "What's up with you, huh?"

"Oh, nothing." You shook your head, waving Dean's question off.

"No," Dean scoffed. "It's not nothing. What's up? Really? No bullshit, princess."

"It's just...I'm still kinda wrapping things around my head."

"Like?"

"At the lakehouse..." You began. "I just...I'm still shaken up about the whole thought of it. With you kissing me, and then - then-"

"(Y/N)." Dean cut you off, pulling you to face him. "I'm still wrapping it around my head too, okay? But...what happened...it wasn't...you know heat of the moment. It wasn't me just suddenly realizing I love...that I love you."

"Then what was it?"

"It was me panicking. It was me being scared. It was me thinking that I may have lost you...possibly for the second time."  
 

"You never lost me."

"Here comes the chick-flick moment," Dean chuckled, kissing the top of your head as you spoke.

"You never lost me. Dean, I never stopped...l-loving you."

"I know, baby.  _I know."_

"(Y/N)!" A small, childish voice called out across the road.

You looked over to the voice, smiling. "Ben!" You waved.

"Who's that?" Dean whispered. 

Oh, you totally forgot! You hadn't introduced the two to each other. Plus, Dean hadn't visited his parents for weeks, so he hadn't met the poor kid.

"It's Ben." You whispered back, watching Ben as he cautiously crossed the road, running to you once the coast was clear.

"Ben?" Dean's eyes widened. "Is he yours?"

"What?! Dean, god, no!" You chuckled softly.

"Is he mine?"

"You idjit, I would've told you if he was your kid, gosh."

"Then who the hell does he belong to?"

You choked back Lisa's name. You couldn't tell him now. Not yet. You were still living in peace...or Dean was technically, since Lisa and Benny still kept you up at night.

"An old friend of ours." You replied. It wasn't a definite lie. The only lie in the statement was "old friend."

_Lisa was not your friend._

"Oh...I see." Dean muttered.

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Ben hugged you. "Hi, Dean."

"Hey, buddy." You crouched down to the kid's height.

"I wanted to give you something, (Y/N)."

"Oh, really? For me?" The boy nodded. "Alright, come on."

Ben searched through the pocket of his sweatshirt, whipping out a crumpled sheet of lined paper.

"Give it here." You took the paper from him, your smile turning into a deep, obvious frown.

Dean looked over your shoulder to read with you, but you crumpled the note and threw in onto the road before he could read it aloud.

"(Y/N)," Dean touched your shoulder lightly, noticing your uneven breaths. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? What did you read?"

You stared up at Dean with a horrified look. You blinked the tears in your eyes away, forcing a weak smile onto your face.

"An old friend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, LET THE SHIT HIT THE FAN! HAHAHA, woah, an update on a Wednesday? Jesus, what have I been doing? Lol, thanks again for the 100 - something kudos! Love ya'll!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAHHHH ITS OCTOBER ALREADY?!

_Dearest (Y/N),_

_It has been wonderful seeing you and my boyfriend work so closely together. However, all good things must come to an end. A generous friend of yours has been so kind to help me plan a surprise party for the two of you. Expect a gift from us, soon._

_With love and regards, Lisa Braden._

* * *

You sat on your bed, nibbling at the knuckle of your forefinger. You were freaking out, panicking, all of the above. Why was Lisa screwing with your life now? Who was this _friend?_

You gulped down the last of your beer, setting the empty bottle by your nightstand.

A knock at the door gave you a slight jump."C-come in!" Your voice trembled as you spoke.

"Hey," Cas' head popped in through the crack of the white door.

"What's up?" You answered, looking at him warily.

 "You're acting weird." He chuckled, shutting the door behind him as he stepped in your bedroom.

"I'm just tired from helping the Winchesters with the move." You sighed, reclining back onto your queen sized bed.

Cas sighed and sat on the edge of your bed, touching your ankle.

"No, you can tell me what’s wrong too, you know." He smiled assuringly.

Your lips parted slightly as you stared at Cas, deciding what to say. 

"Cas, it's really...it's nothing." You forced a smile onto your face, your eyebrows shooting up in emphasis.

"Are you sure?" He frowned.

"Yes. Of course, why?"

"Dean told me you've been acting...weird."

"Weird?" You scoffed.

"(Y/N), what the hell is wrong?"

"Cas, I-"

"Please! (Y/N), I'm so sick and tired of this little 'I'm fine' game!"

Your eyes widened as you looked at the aggravated Cas. He never yelled at you. Or got pissed at you in this way. He was serious. And you seriously needed to tell him what was going on.

"Fine," You whispered, dropping your head down. "It's Lisa. I...ever since the crash, I-I've been _receiving_ these...notes."

"From-"

"Yeah, from her." You ran your shaking fingers through your hair. "And now, she sent me another one...and Ben gave it to me. She's aware of what's happened to me and Dean - she even referred to him as her boyfriend - and I'm genuinely scared, Castiel. She said that she has a gift for us...and I'm positive that it's not gonna be pleasing."

"Shit, that's..shit." Cas cursed, his eyes drawn to a patch on your comforter. 

"Yeah, pretty much."

"We need to report this to the police."

"What will they do about it, Cas? We don't even have...I only have these letters. It won't change anything, it's not enough proof or evidence or whatever the hell it is."

"Well, if the police can't help us - I don't know."

"Me too." You shrugged, clenching your jaw.

"We can tell Dean." Cas thought aloud.

"What? Cas - no. No, I'm not...I don't want him to get into this mess."

"This mess?" Cas huffed. "(Y/N), he was the one who put you in this mess in the first place."

"No, Cas, he didn't. The both of us - me and him - we put ourselves in this mess together."

"(Y/N)..."

"Dean's not to blame here." You whispered solemnly. 

* * *

 LISA'S POV

Lisa listened as Benny explained the final plan to her.

"We need all of them in her apartment. Dean, his brother, that redhead, the roommate, the two blondes. Then, we do what we have to do." Benny grinned.

"Dean's birthday..." Lisa began. "It should be coming up in a couple of weeks or so. Wherever he plans to go, all his friends will definitely be there, including (Y/N)."

"We then set the building on fire. If anyone gets out, we...we do what we need to fucking do. No witnesses, Lisa." 

"Are you sure this'll work?" Lisa said uneasily.

"I'm always sure." Benny smirked cockily. Lisa stood up from her chair at the dining table, excusing herself to go use the bathroom.

As she closed the bathroom door behind her, she sighed audibly. She rested her back against the bathroom door as she shut her eyes, breathing in and out.

Was she seriously going to do this? Put innocent people's lives in danger just to kill someone like Dean Winchester? 

She chuckled, shaking her head at the stupid second thoughts swirling around inside her.

What about Ben? Did she seriously forget about him because she was so focused on a scum like Dean?

Lisa opened her eyes, looking down at the blue tiled floor of the bathtoom.

"I can do this," She whispered, wiping the sudden tears that slipped down her cheek.

No, but in fact, she could not do this. This was murder, not some plain cat-fight. She will attempt to kill someone, not just _someone_ , more than just one person. You and Dean...how bad did you hurt Lisa? Was it even enough for her to have that kind of hate and anger towards you both?

Of course, Dean may have broken her heart, but that's not a reason to fucking kill someone. It was stupid and childish, hell, it was unreasonable. If she did kill him, would it have changed anything? Would her broken heart be fixed in a flash? It was not worth it. It wasn't worth killing Dean.

But Lisa didn't know how to hop off the boat she was in.

* * *

 YOUR POV

A knock at the front door drew you to the living room. You tossed a handful of chips into your mouth as you stood up from Cas' armchair, making your way to the door.

You unlocked the door, opening it carefully with a slight paranoid feeling.

"Hey," Dean was standing in the hallway, holding a perfect white rose in his hand.

"Hi. W-what're you doing here?" You asked, locking the door behind Dean as he stepped inside.

"I just...needed to see you." He explained, shrugging off his leather jacket and hanging it on the couch.

"Of course." You smiled, crossing your arms against your chest before sitting next to Dean on the sofa.

"So..." You began as Dean handed you the white rose. "A rose?"

"I'm trying to be a good boyfriend, (Y/N)." He chuckled, turning to face you.

"No, no, you're a great boyfriend." You winked, twirling the rose in your hands. Your smile faded as Lisa came back into your thoughts, which was enough for Dean to notice.

He grabbed your hands gently, his thumb running over your knuckles.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean looked at you worriedly. "Come on, tell me something...anything?"

You needed to stop lying to everyone around you. You were in this vulnerable state and you had to be helped.

"I, okay...Dean, do you know anyone named Lisa Braden?"

"Lisa...that doesn't ring a bell." He said, eyes narrowing.

"She's your ex." You whispered, looking down at your lap.

Dean looked at you with confusion. "What...why are you telling me this?"

"Because she's threatening us." 

Dean was about to laugh, but as he looked at your terrified face, he knew you weren't playing around.

"Why would she?"

"This is gonna be a lot to take in."

"Bring it on then."

"Before the crash - your crash - you were going to break up with her, that's why you were driving in the first place." You shook your head, shutting your eyes. "She was with you in that car...and - and that's why I think she's the reason you lost your memory."

You were expecting Dean to freak out, to be shocked, but he touched your knee and assured you everything would be fine.

"Lisa...whoever she is, she won't be a threat to us - to you - anymore. I'm here to protect you, alright, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Dean." You nodded, still unconvinced. You looked down at your lap, sniffling and wiping a tear that rolled down your cheek.

"Hey, hey, stop." Dean crouched down in front of you, bringing you towards his chest.

"I-I'm scared, Dean. She's done so much...and I've done so much to get where we are now...I don't wanna lose that, lose this. I believe you can protect me, but..."

"But it's not enough, isn't it?" Dean finished your sentence. You nodded your head. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around you, surrounding you in his warmth and comfort.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"What can I do to make you feel safe, baby?" He asked, his voice on the verge of cracking as he looked up at your glassy eyes.

You sighed shakily before Dean pressed his lips gently against yours. It felt like your first kiss with Dean again, except for the part you were - in a less elegantly worded way - scared shitless. 

"Let's go upstairs?" Dean whispered with a smile. You groaned as he helped you stand up, before heading towards the set of stairs.

* * *

 

You laid your head against Dean's chest, your hand tracing the outline of the tattoo on his collarbone. 

"Lisa won't hurt you. I won't let her." Dean spoke, his chin hitting the top of your head.

"I know you will." You shut your eyes, shifting yourself closer to him.

"I won't let anyone ever hurt you, (Y/N). I swear if someone hurts you or-"

"Shhh, don't talk like that." You chuckled, squeezing his bicep softly. 

"I love you, you know that right?" 

You opened your eyes, looking back up at Dean. A smirk grew slowly on your face even though tears were still evident in your eyes.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I'm sorry for how short and rushed this chapter may be. I'd like to inform you guys that this series is going to be ending in a couple of weeks! Very sad, yes, I know. I've had so much fun with this and can't wait to give you guys more stories and characters. Love ya'll!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both! <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY YA'LL! I'M BACK!

2 WEEKS LATER

You hummed as you reached up on your tippy toes, hanging the second to last ornament of the evergreen tree. You smiled as you felt strong arms hug your waist.

"Dean," You whined playfully. "I'm almost done here."

"Mhm," He nibbled at the exposed skin on your hip. You chuckled and tried pushing him away, but his grip was just too much for you.

"Well then, if you won't let me go, could you at least hang that last one?" You gestured to the green ornament on the carpet.

"Yeah, I can do that." He groaned as he kept one arm around your waist, then bent down to snatch the ornament off the carpet floor.

You grinned as Dean hung the last ornament up on the authentic, evergreen tree. It glistened in the light as both of you stared at your finished work in silence.

You sighed sadly when your old stereo stopped playing music, cursing the damn old thing for interrupting this perfect moment.

"C'mon, let me go, you idjit." You wobbled on the stool you were standing on. His hold was the only thing keeping you from falling down.

"You know what's even better than Christmas music on the radio?"

"Do I?"

He cleared his throat, putting on a handsome grin.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas._

_Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay, from now on, our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore._

_Loving friends who are dear to us._

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow._

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas nowww..."_

"I never get tired of your singing, Dean." You turned to look at him, an appreciative smile appearing across your face.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Gonna let me go now?" 

"After...I do this." He lifted you off of the stool, carrying you bridal style towards the couch.

You laughed as he tickled you, making you squirm and swat at his hands.

"De - Dean! S - stop, oh - oh, don't! No - D , " You laughed hysterically, tears leaking out of your eyes.

Your laughing fit died down as Dean stopped his little game.

You sighed dramatically as Dean looked down at you, watching the rise and fall of your chest.

"Whatcha looking at, big boy?" You smirked, taunting him with the quirk of your eyebrow.

 He smirked before climbing on top of you, catching your lips with his. You easily felt his smile against your lips. Your eyelids fluttered open as he pulled away.

Your hands rested on his shoulders, your heavy breaths were the only sounds filling your apartment.

Your fingers found their way to the hem of Dean's henley, before you pulled it off him in one swift move. Your nails danced across his back, his back muscles flexing in some sort of rhythm because of your touch.

His lips crashed against yours once more, the passion and desire still there like it was for the first time.

Dean hastily pulled off your sweater, tossing it aside as he pulled down your leggings in a rush. You bit your lip as Dean sucked at your neck. A hickey was surely going to be there the following morning.

You moaned as he moved down to the valley of your breasts, unclasping your baby blue bra before latching onto a nipple.

You writhed as he sucked and licked at the hard nub, leaving a wet, glossy stripe on your skin before you reached forward to unbuckle his dark leather belt. You unbuttoned his pants in record time, tossing it aside like he did with your sweater. He moved in between your legs, his hardened crotch closely pressed up against your clothed, warm core. 

Dean's fingers hung on the waistline of your panty, his eyes searching your face for consent. With a nod of your head, Dean pulled off your underwear, his eyes full blown with lust and hunger.

"Well?" You panted, your eyes also blown with lust. You propped yourself up on your elbows as Dean touched you, the tips of his index and middle finger playing with you at such a perfect rhythm.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your mouth shaped in an 'o' as Dean teased you to the point you couldn't take it that much anymore.

"You like that, huh?" He chuckled and whispered huskily, smoothing down your  (Y/H/C) with his free hand.

You nodded without thought, clutching the blanket that was draped over on the couch

"Dean..." You gasped, nearing your edge.

Your walls tightened and clenched, then you felt something inside you explode, all your thoughts a blur as stars clouded your vision.

You dropped your head back down onto the armchair of the sofa, closing your eyes in bliss as everything relaxed.

Dean smirked as he saw the state he put you in. He rubbed circles on your thigh, his lips pursed in a thin line as you opened your eyes. You lifted yourself up, moving to straddle Dean's lap. You caught his lips with yours, biting and pulling at his bottom lip like he would do with yours.

You felt him harden beneath you, causing you to smile against the kiss. Dean's eyes were half-opened, yet you could still see his lust coated emerald eyes, a darker shade than usual.

You bit the flesh on his collarbone, your fingers dancing across his unique tattoo. You grinded yourself against his boxer-clad crotch, gaining friction against the material. Dean grunted, complaining about how he couldn't take this anymore longer.

He pushed you off of him, causing you to roughly land back onto your orginal spot on the sofa.

Your lips locked again, deeper this time as warm fingers slipped inside you. Yours worked to pull off Dean's boxers. 

You were utterly exposed and bare to one another. There was no going back now.

Dean's body thrusted against yours, a moan coming out from the both of you. You felt a lot of pain as he moved in, and back out again. Although, there was significant pain, you were patient and trusted him.

The moment became sensational, beautiful, and a definite sense of intimacy between the two of you.

As Dean worked himself inside of you, your tongues were down each others throats.

You could feel Dean nearing his edge. His eyes were screwed shut as you threw your head back. His thrusts became faster and more powerful. You groaned as you felt him explode inside you. Your thighs became slick with wetness as Dean pulled out of you carefully.

You groaned deeply before Dean laid his head down on your abdomen. You took the blanket that was hanging on the sofa. You draped it over you and Dean, shutting your eyes as you ran your fingers through his blonde-brown locks.

* * *

Dean's hand searched for your body as he awoke.

He cracked an eye open, nearly smiling to himself as he saw your blurry, half-naked figure by the Christmas tree. Immediately, he shut his eyes again once you swiftly turned around, your phone pressed to your ear.

"What do you mean he escaped?" Your voice was trembling and full of mortification.

You scoffed loudly. "Cas, how was I not notified about this? No - no, he can't...Benny...yeah, yes, I know! I can't fucking - I am not fine, Cas. That man...that abusive son of a...he's a monster, a sick freaking bastard, h-he ca...he can't be out there. I won't sleep at night knowing he's still fucking out there."

Dean was confused, yet he felt anger and fear build up inside him. Who was Benny? Did you really mean what you said about this man being 'abusive' and a 'monster'? What could this Benny have possibly done to you?

Did he hurt you?

Dean felt the couch dip by his feet, opening his eyes shortly to catch a glimpse of you sitting on the couch with a concentrated and concerned look written all over your face.

"Cas, no...yeah, I can do this on my own. I'll sort it out, Sam's a lawyer, I know a few police officers and FBI, I can fix this. Thanks...no, I'm sorry...no, stop...okay, goodbye." Your phone clicked as you turned it off and set it down onto the coffee table in front of the sofa.

You sighed and leaned back, massaging your temple in frustration.

"Dean, I know you're awake." You whispered, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes.

With a disappointed frown, he stubbornly opened his eyes, squinting at the harsh, bright lighting of the room.

"Did you hear all of that?" You asked quietly, touching Dean's knee.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean answered gruffly, crossing his arms against his chest. "I'm...sorry."

You nodded, "Do I need to explain who-"

"No, no, you don't." He smiled sadly, having empathy for you.

"Everything just...all hell is breaking loose." You muttered, blowing a hair out of your face.

Dean didn't know how to help. How could he? He could assure you that you'll be fine and this Benny guy can't hurt you, but...that's what he said about Lisa.

And Lisa's harmless, but Benny? If Dean was right about his thoughts on what that man did to you, then he's dangerous. 

And Dean had to admit, he was scared. Not for himself, but for you, and the sake of his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a so-not-me thing to do, but PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC CALLED, Snap Out Of It! I would appreciate it if ya'll did that for me, please!
> 
> AND WELCOME SEASON FREAKING 12! NO SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS! I STILL HAVE YET TO WATCH IT!


	25. Chapter 25

2 WEEKS LATER

You quickly placed the porcelain plates and silverware on the long dining table, the clattering sound of the objects had drawn Cas' attention.

"Calm down, (Y/N)." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I am! I just want..."

"Everything to be perfect?" He finished for you. 

You nodded your head, placing your hands on your hips. 

"I'm sure everyone's gonna appreciate what you're doing." 

You smiled and padded over to Cas, slipping into the small space he left for you on the armchair.

"I can't believe it's already New Years' Day." You huffed, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as you pulled out your phone to check the time.

"Yeah, me too." Cas replied, resting his head back against the comfy, white chair. 

"You know...it feels like Dean had never even lost his memory." You whispered quietly.

"Do you still wish he hadn't?" He asked, shrugging. "I mean, do you wish he never lost his memories?"

"All the time." You glanced at Cas, a solemn gaze in your eyes. "It's been...a couple months and...yeah."

"What about Lisa?" 

You scoffed, running a hand down your face. "What _about_ Lisa?"

"No weird notes?"

"Not really. Last I've seen one was a long time ago."

"Hm."

"I'm sure...I think everything's gonna be alright. It's just me being paranoid and scared."

"As per usual." Cas teased you.

"Oh, shut up." You elbowed him in the ribs, before getting up from the armchair. "Go get dressed. Guests will be here soon."

Cas gave you an unconvincing nod, before reclining back in his white chair.

You rolled your eyes before running up the staircase and treading into your room.

You hissed when you saw the state of your room. It's white walls had pencil marks on it, your clothes and a few of Dean's were scattered across the carpet floor, your bedsheets crumpled like a ball of paper.

"Yuck," You bit the tip of your thumb before stepping into the messy room, shutting your door behind you.

You lazily grabbed a large handful of clothing, tossing it into your basket of laundry before stomping to your closet.

You slid open its French doors, tapping your foot in a way of thinking what to wear.

You took out a blue dress, giving a long look at it before hanging it back onto your clothing rack. That dress seemed to be a little too short for you these days.

You then looked at some forest green shorts and it's matching top. You fancied this one a little bit more than the short blue one, so without hesitation you laid it out on your bed.

The top had thick straps with a geometric pattern and its shorts were high waisted. It seemed like a romper, not much of your style, but appropriate for the New Years' party you were hosting.

You quickly grabbed a brush and combed the tangles out of your hair. In swift, clean moves and actions, you weaved your hair into one perfect long braid and let it hang down your bare back.

With a sigh, you smiled happily and confidently at yourself in the mirror. 

"Looks presentable," You whispered to yourself, wiping your hands on your shorts before heading out of your room.

You jogged down the stairs, catching a glimpse of Cas in a white button down and black slacks.

As soon as you reached the bottom of the staircase, you peeked around the corner, smirking when you saw Cas frantically searching for his trenchcoat.

"It's in the dryer if you're looking for-"

With a growl and a pout, Cas stomped towards the tiny laundry room under the staircase.

You heard the whirr of the washing machine as Cas tried to calmly open the laundry room's door.

The brief sound of a relieved sigh made you chuckle lowly.

"There's my handsome roommate." You teased Cas, who narrowed his eyes at you as he slipped on his tan trenchcoat.

You bent over to slip on your beat-up white converse, tying its dirty laces in a rush.

"Alright, finally get to relax, yeah?" You sighed with a weak chuckle, throwing your braid over your shoulder.

You and Cas stiffened when a knock at the door interrupted the moment.

"Party time." Cas winked, brushing past you to open the door. He peeked into the little peep hole of the white door, then unlocked it and opened it.

"Hey!" You heard a chorus of female voices at the door. Immediately, you could tell whose voices were whose.

Jess, Charlie, Meg, and Jo stumbled into your apartment, each carrying a tray or container of food.

"Welcome to my humble abode." You hugged all of them tightly, commenting on how beautiful they looked. 

"Thanks, (Y/N). Always the flirt." Charlie chuckled, patting your shoulder lightly before walking off into the kitchen to set the tray of food down.

"Jess, where's Sam?" You asked her.

She clicked her tongue with a grin. "He went with Dean, they should be on their way."

"Are Mary and John coming?" Cas piped up from behind you.

"Nope, I think they're with Bobby and my mom." Jo said.

"Awesome," You sighed happily, spinning on your heel towards the couch. "Well, make yourselves comfortable." You made a beeline for the door when you heard a heavy knock.

"Must be Dean, huh?" Jo looked over your shoulder as you opened the door.

"Happy New Years!" Dean stood at the door, a goofy grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Dean!" You chuckled as he handed you a gift bag. You weren't surprised to see a tray filled with mini pies of all different flavors.

"Happy New Years, (Y/N)!" Sam reached out from behind Dean to give you a quick side hug, his large frame practically crushing you to the bone.

"Thanks, Samsquatch," You gritted your teeth as his embrace softened.

You invited the two inside, watching as Dean set his pies down at the dining table and as Sam strode over to Jess, enveloping her in an adorable hug.

"We gonna party?" You felt Dean's hand slide around your waist, his front pressed against your back.

You threw your head back with a smile, nodding a 'yes'.

* * *

6 1/2 HOURS LATER

"Alright, alright, I got this." Dean slurred, giving a strong, good spin on the bottle.

"Aye," You chuckled as it pointed to Charlie, who raised her half empty beer bottle with a smirk.

"C’mere, you ass." She winked as Dean leaned towards her, pecking her flushed cheeks quickly.

"My turn, ya'll." You snickered. You gave the bottle a long spin, hearing the chants from your friends. "Well, would you look at this."

You crawled over to Dean, latching your lips onto his pink ones. 

"Hey! Hey! That's more than ten seconds! No, no more!" You groaned in disappointment as Jess called the both of you out, making you pull away from Dean.

"Sam?" All of you turned to the giant, watching closely as he spun the brown beer bottle, chuckling when it landed on Cas.

You shut your eyes with a hearty laugh, hearing the short sound of a kiss.

"Ball's about to drop, you guys!" Meg cheered as she turned up the volume on the TV.

You and everyone else got to their feet, swaying and stumbling due to the alcohol.

Dean hurriedly clung to your side as the countdown began.

"6!" 

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"0!" 

The colorful ball descended down the pole in Times' Square.

Dean pulled you to him, your mouths crashing together. You chuckled against the kiss, feeling Dean's grip grow stronger as he explored your mouth.

The taste of whiskey and beer was evident in the kiss. You both pulled away at once, gasping and panting for air.

"Happy New Years', Dean." You whispered to him, leaning your forehead against his as he wrapped his arms around your hips.

"Happy New Years', sweetheart." He grinned, brushing back your hair with his calloused fingers.

You felt yourself being physically crushed against your friends. You and Dean were trapped together inside a circle consisting of redheads, brunettes, blondes, an angel, and a moose.

"I love you, guys!" Jo squealed as she closed her eyes tightly.

You were more than thankful to have all these anazing, special people in your life. They were like family.

And like what Bobby has said before, 'family don't end in blood'.

But it doesn't start there either.

Family cares about you. Not what you can do for them.

Family's there for the good, bad, all of it.

They got your back, even when it hurts.

That's family.

And this was yours. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Loved writing this chapter. Lots of fluff to - ahem - prepare for the next chapter! As always, love ya'll! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!
> 
> (SHAMELESS PLUG: Pls go check out my other latest fic, Snap Out of It! :D )


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry.

You kneeled on the grass, your shoulders shaking as you let out small sobs.

You pressed the back of your hand against your lips to stop your excessive sobbing. But whatever you did, you just couldn't seem to stop.

You let your hands drop from your lips and used it to stroke the cold, hard gravestone in front of you.

Today was January 24, 2016.

Dean's birthday.

Five days after Dean's death.

You bit your lip harshly as tears prickled at your eyes, making you look up at the bright sun to stop them from rolling down your cheeks.

The sun shouldn't be this bright. The sun should be mourning Dean's death. The sun only shined when Dean was here.

You were practically going insane. You couldn't - you were still processing the events that had happened.

 "Hey, Dean." You smiled weakly at the gravestone, while your hand picked at the green grass. "Happy birthday, baby."

You shakily sighed, briefly looking away from the stone in front of you.

"You're, um...you're getting pretty old now, you know." You chuckled. "But don't worry, you're like wine...you get better with age."

"How's everything?" You continued. "How's... _Heaven_ working out for you? Is the man upstairs treating you well? I'm sure he is. You're - you were amazing."

Your smile slowly faded and you shut your eyes. "I miss you, baby. I miss you so, so much." You sobbed. "I can't do this, Dean. I can't and I need you and I..."

You lowered you voice so that it was barely a whisper. "Everything feels so empty. I feel empty and...and I just want to be strong. I really do, but...I can't."

You ripped out a clump of grass and dirt, squeezing it in your hand. "I pretend. I pretend that you're just in another state like Kansas, living your life. I pretend that everything's okay...and then reality slaps me really hard." You spoke with gritted teeth, spitting out your words. "I never knew it was possible to miss someone this much." 

You paused and sucked in a short breath.

"Remember when we were young...and we would talk about our future? You said that you wanted two baby girls and to marry a wonderful, amazing, funny woman." More tears streamed down your face. "And now I'm fucking crying because I remember all those plans we had for a future that will no longer exist."

Your tears landed on the bouquet of white flowers that laid by the gravestone. 

"Happy birthday, Dean." You whispered, before you leaned over and kissed his gravestone. You absently traced Dean's name on the granite stone with your thumb. "I love you."

You smiled softly, then you felt someone touch your shoulder.

Your face quickly lit up. "Dean?" You swiftly turned your head to look at the person behind you. "Oh."

A look of disappointment flashed across your face as your eyes wandered over the the man wearing a tan trenchcoat and a blue tie.

"It's just me." Cas replied quietly, giving your shoulder a squeeze as his sad blue eyes landed on Dean's gravestone. "Just me."

Your other hand went to grab Cas hand', your cold hand enveloped his warm one.

"Cas is here, Dean. We miss you and love you. Sam will visit you soon, too. He just needs time." 

Cas nodded at every word you said. He clenched his jaw to stop himself from crying, especially in front of you since he needed to be strong. For you. For Dean.

"We'll come visit you again, Dean." He said shakily, helping you stand up. "C'mon." 

He grabbed your hand, but you didn't budge. You only stared at Dean's grave, tears running down your face continuously.

"(Y/N)?" Cas asked. "(Y/N)?"

You couldn't leave Dean. You couldn't.

"(Y/N)..."

Then, everything became a blur.

* * *

 "(Y/N)!" You gasped loudly and sprang up from your bed, sweat soaked and heavily panting. 

Your eyes searched your dark room frantically before they landed on Cas' worried face.

"Oh, Cas..." You whimpered, launching yourself at him. His arms wrapped around you protectively. "It was Dean - he, he was dead - and I-"

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Dean's alright. You're alright." He rubbed your shoulder. "You wanna call him? I'm sure he's awake." He reassured you, whispering softly.

You nodded, needing to hear Dean's voice.

"Please. Please, that would be g-great."

"You wait here then, I'll go get your phone."

You nodded again, bringing your knees close to your chest. 

You laid your head against your warm thighs, rocking back and forth to calm yourself down.

Light footsteps announced Cas' presence in the room, so you looked up.

Your teary eyes shone in the darkness as Cas handed you your phone.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," He smiled at you before leaving your room.

Once Cas was gone, you pulled up Dean's name in your phone and quickly swiped the green 'call' button.

It took at least four rings before Dean picked up.

His groggy voice on the other line made you smile in relief. "Hello?"

"Dean." You heard rustling on the other end.

"Hey, it's like 2 a.m...something wrong?"

You shook your head as if he could see you and sighed. "I just...needed to hear your voice."

"Well, I'm here now."

You stayed silent.

"You know, I remember something, (Y/N)."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Dean gulped. "I think it was a couple years ago, though. It was the day I told you that I'm leaving for Kansas."

"November 5th." You whispered.

"You were playing the piano." You could feel the smile on Dean's face. "You play beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." You chuckled shyly. "It's your birthday tomorrow."

"Ugh, why did you have to remind me?" He whined playfully, though you heard a chuckle between his words. 

"Hey, you're fine. You don't look as old as you are."

"Mhm." 

Another moment of silence passed by, before you piped up.

"Do - do you think that you'll ever get your full memory back?" You huffed. "It's a pretty straight forward question, I know, but...I always wonder about it."

"It's all coming back to me. Slowly but surely. It's gonna take a while, but it'll be worth it in the end." He said softly.

"Yeah." 

"I'm just gonna assume the worst here though, but...what if I don't get all my memories back? Worst case scenario."

"If you don't get your memories back..." You bit your lip and closed your eyes. "I will love you all the same. You'll still be the Dean that I know."

"But...what if you don't-"

"I would never not love you."  You said firmly. He chuckled.

You yawned and your eyes began to droop. "Thank you, Dean."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For this, just taking the time to talk to me. Even though you're busy or sleeping, you always make some room for little old me." 

"Of course, I will always make room and time for you, (Y/N)."

"Why do you?" You nibbled on your knuckle, waiting for Dean's answer.

"Because you're my best friend." He paused. "And the love of my life...no matter how cheesy it sounds or no matter how much of a chick-flick moment it may be."

"That's the first time I've ever heard those words together."

"Best friend and lover?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna use those words plenty of times so get used to it." He said sincerely.

You yawned again. "I'm gonna let you sleep, okay?" You asked Dean. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself."

"Alright." He shifted on the other end. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Dean. I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

You ended the call, setting your phone down by your nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! DID YA'LL FALL FOR THAT? Anyways, thank you guys again for all the support and love and all that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both! 
> 
> (SHAMELESS PLUG: Please check out my latest fic, Snap Out Of It! Thanks!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! It's been like ages since I've posted a chapter, lol. 
> 
> MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 2 DAYS? IDK HOW TO COUNT, BUT IT'S ON SATURDAY! YAY!

Today was Dean's birthday. You were still following your plan of having a surprise party, but you didn't want Dean to think that you forgot his special day.

So, here you were, sitting shotgun in Dean's Baby as he drove down to the boardwalk where he confessed his feelings for you.

"It's been such a long time since I've been down here," You grinned from ear to ear as the boardwalk came in view.

"This place feels familiar to me." Dean chuckled, glancing out his open window.

"We had my birthday here during the year I first met you," You sighed happily, remembering your time with Sam and Dean.

Sam was single during the time, so he always hung around you and Dean. But this was also the time when you began to seriously fall for Dean.

* * *

 

 11 YEARS AGO

Your eyes crinkled as you blew out your birthday candles with a grin. You looked up to see Sam and Dean clapping joyously as they stared at you happily.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)." Sam said, standing up to hug you before sitting back down on a wooden deck chair.

Dean followed his brother, standing up and approaching you slowly before wrapping his strong arms around you.

Dean's embrace was obviously longer than Sam's. His hands lingered on your back for a number of time.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." He whispered sincerely in your ear.

You pulled away from the hug to look up at him, mouthing a heartfelt 'thank you' with grateful eyes.

Dean patted your back before completely stepping away from his embrace. He glanced at you as he sat down, his eyes wandering over your beautiful features.

* * *

 PRESENT

Dean tapped your thigh, earning a lost and confused look from you.  

"We're here now." He grinned, chuckling at how easily you got swept up in your own daydreams.

You briefly looked outside Baby's window before opening her passenger door. Nothing was ever more satisfying than the squeak of Baby's doors. You lightly shut the door behind you, looking up at the morning sky with ease.

 Dean stared at you in admiration, the smile on his face never fell. It was when you glanced over to him that he looked away, trying to cover up his soft grin.

"What?" You asked, smirking.

"Nothing." Dean chuckled again as you both began to work towards the boardwalk.

"Nothing my ass." You poked Dean's rib.

You smiled when he wrapped an arm around your waist. 

"You know, I was thinking..." Dean began.

"Thinking? Dean Winchester thinks? Who would've thought." You snickered as Dean sent you a playful, threatening glare. "Joking. Keep talking."

"I was thinking that - nevermind." Dean shook his head with a shy smile, glancing down at his shoes before returning his gaze to you.

He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Yeah, Baby was beautiful, but she couldn't compare to you. To you in your white flowing dress, your hair styled in a messy ponytail, your bangs falling just above your eyebrows, and your red lips curled up into a carefree grin. 

"Hey? You there?" You asked, waving your hand in Dean's face.

"I'm here. Sorry, I just..." Dean sighed, licking his lips. "You just look so beautiful."

Your mouth fell open and you sucked in a breath with a lopsided smirk on your face.

"Shut up, Winchester." You bit your lip as you felt Dean's eyes roam on you. "Why don't we head down to the beach, huh?"

"Yeah, alright." He nodded, kissing the side of your head as you both headed towards the blue waves.

* * *

 You spread your arms wide open and curled your toes in the sand as waves rushed upon shore. 

You shut your eyes once Dean snaked both of his arms around your waist, resting his chin in the crook of your neck. You placed your hands on top of his, tracing circles on his knuckles.

"Happy birthday, baby." You whispered to Dean, cracking your eyes open.

He squeezed your hand. "Thank you, (Y/N)."

"I couldn't get you a birthday present this year. Sorry. I just...didn't know what you wanted."

"I don't need gifts. I got you." He briefly kissed your cheek. 

You looked behind your shoulder, locking your eyes with Dean's emerald ones. 

And that was all it took.

Dean leaned over and pressed his wet lips to yours. He tasted of honey and...whiskey, was it? You placed your hand on his jaw. His stubble scratched your skin like it had always done. Dean's hand rested on the back of your neck, while the other stayed above your waist, on the underside of your breast.

He held you close to his body. Soft touches lingered here and there, as if you were glass and that he was going to break you and then watch you crumble into tiny pieces of glass. The crashes of the waves encouraged him to deepen the kiss. 

 And then Dean's heart raced and he stiffened. He held back a groan as memories flashed in his mind. 

A snowglobe.

A piano.

A hot cup of chocolate.

A rainy day.

You.

Dean pulled away, unaware of your slight whimper of the loss of his lips.

You raised your eyebrows as Dean looked around frantically. As if he was searching for something or someone.

And then you knew.

"What do you remember?" You said breathlessly, nearly falling over from the sudden wave rushing to shore.

"Christmas." He started, swallowing thickly. "I bought you a snowglobe. You played an original song on your school's piano. You invited me into your house when Baby broke down and it was raining. You made me hot cocoa...and then I fell in love with you."

You pursed your lips into a thin line, nodding as Dean spoke. "You remember." 

"I do." He grinned, slowly pulling you into his chest. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

 

You looked down at your silver watch as Dean shut Baby's engine off.

You arrived just in time. You couldn't have forgotten Dean's surprise party.

The two of you hopped out of the Impala, making your way towards the porch of the Winchester household.

You silently prayed that everything was alright, meaning that everything was perfect and ready for your birthday boy.

"You coming inside?" Dean asked as he slowly unlocked the front door.

"Of course." You chuckled lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as the door opened.

All the lights in the house were off, just like you wanted. 

But soon, the lights came on, and a brief rustle caught Dean's attention.

"Surprise!" 

Charlie stood by the lightswitch. Jo was hiding underneath the coffee table. Sam, Jess, Cas, and Meg were crouched behind the leather sofa. John and Mary stood by the dining room's wide doorway, holding a cake made out of mini pies with a lit candle on top of it. Bobby and Ellen on each of their sides.

You turned your head to Dean, seeing the astonishment and surprise in his eyes.

He took a step forward as you shut the door behind him. 

"What - what's all this?" He grinned, gesturing towards the cake and the birthday banner hanging up of the ceiling fan.

"It's your birthday, you idjit." Bobby beamed at him, adjusting his trucker hat.

"Happy birthday, my son." Mary said sweetly.

"Happy birthday, Dean." John followed after.

Dean's eyes crinkled at the corners as he looked down at you.

"Did you do all of this?" He chuckled shyly.

"Well, I did, but...it wasn't _just_ me - if that makes sense at all." You replied, leading Dean into the kitchen. "Everyone here pitched in."

Dean's adam's apple bobbed. "Thank you, princess." He grabbed your hand, squeezing gently before letting it go.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Dean's grin spread across his face. "Lets eat some pie!"

Voices filled the Winchesters household as everyone scattered into the kitchen, sitting down by the long, mahogany dining table in the middle of the room.

Dean sat in the front end of the table, you sat next to him with Mary in front of you, Cas next to you, Meg next to Cas, John next to Mary, Bobby next to John, Ellen next to Bobby, Jo next to Bobby, Charlie next to Jo, Jess next to Jo, and Sam next to Jess.

That was all of your family.

The food filled containers were lined up down the center of the table with Dean eyeing them hungrily as Sam spoke.

"Dean, my brother, happy birthday." He smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks. "You have always pushed me to be the best that I can be. You never let me lose faith in myself. I don’t know how you do it, but I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me. So, I wish you great health, a happy life, and many years with (Y/N). Happy birthday, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed.

"Dean," Jess began. "Without you or Sam, I would've never been able to be a part of this amazing, tightly knit family. Like Sam said, I wish you all the positive and happy things in life. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Jessica." Dean winked.

"Dean freaking Winchester." Charlie smirked. "I don't even know when or how I met you, but I remember that I thought you were a total jackass when I saw you, just like (Y/N) over there. But, I also remember that after a while, you became one of the most constant, caring, loving, and the most awesome person in my life. Thank you for introducing me to Jo. Thank you for this family. Happy birthday, Dean."

 "My cousin, Dean. A pain in the ass sometimes, but worth it all the time." Jo snickered. "Happy birthday, D. Thank you for everything. For all the friends, family, and my girlfriend." Jo said, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Dean," Meg grinned. "Happy birthday, you ass. I'm not good with words, so this is going to be quick and short, but thank you for being such a wonderful guy, to me and to Cas and to (Y/N). Love you." She winked.

Dean chuckled as Cas sat up straighter in his seat.

"Dean, you've been such a huge part in my life. Definitely an amazing person, but also a pain the ass." Cas grinned. "I see you come in and out of my and (Y/N)'s apartment, always bringing cheer and love and joy into our lives. Thank you, buddy." 

"Thank you, Cas." Dean nodded in appreciation.

Dean looked over to you.

"My turn, I'm guessing?" You smirked.

"Yup." 

You cleared your throat, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "Dean, through every hardships that I have encountered, you never let me face them alone. You are my strength when everything goes wrong. You are always ready to comfort me. I could never imagine my life if you weren't there to save me from my mistakes. You made life worth living. I can’t even imagine waking up not next to you. You are the part of me I could never let go. So today, on your birthday, I want to remind you how much I love you, in case you forgot. Happy birthday, sweetheart. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." 

 Dean leaned you over in his chair, placed his hand on the back of your head and kissed your forehead. "I love you too."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates. School and stuff and thangs. Love ya'll! Always keep fighting!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea! New chapter!

"Get out!" Dean screamed, coughing and waving away the thick smoke in the air. "(Y/N)! (Y/N), where are you?!"

"Dean!" You said faintly, squinting through the smoke. "Where are - No! No! Get off! No!"

"(Y/N)!"

* * *

 1 HOUR EARLIER

"You should've seen Dean's face when I showed him the tickets for that AC DC concert. Hilarious." Sam spoke, stifling a laugh.

 You joined in on the laughter too. "The best part was that the tickets weren't even for him! They were for Jo, Jess, and me!" You chuckled, wiping the tears from the corners of your eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that was not funny." Dean frowned playfully.

"The look you had on your face just crushed me, Winchester!"

Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs. "C'mon, kinda was funny."

"Not." Dean smirked.

"Oh! Remember that one time Dean got knocked on his ass by a guy in a werepire costume?" You began. "I was dying of laughter."

"(Y/N)..." Dean warned you, giving you a knowing glare.

"So, we were apparently going trick or treating and as we walk into this neighborhood, some guy dressed up in some freaking werewolf-vampire costume jumped out at Dean and scared the shit out of us." You snorted. "But it was so scary that Dean fell on his ass."

"The floor was muddy and slippery!" Dean whined, trying to explain himself.

"Your face is muddy and slippery, now shut it." Charlie added.

"Oh, Jesus, what time is it?" John groaned, stretching his legs out on the couch. 

"Ten something." Mary answered, rubbing her tired eyes.

"I think me and Mary are gonna head to bed, ya'll." John smiled as he stood up from the couch and helped Mary up. "Good night. And happy birthday again, son."

"Thanks, dad." Dean said while his parents walked up the staircase.

"Good night, my boy." Mary waved as she and John disappeared into their bedroom.

"I'm gonna get a bottle of beer, you guys want any?" Cas kindly asked as he headed for the fridge. 

"Yeah, thanks!" You called out. 

Cas' sighed as he opened the fridge, leaning over to grab a couple of full bottles.

He padded over to the empty dining table, setting the bottles down before he shrugged off his tan trenchcoat and hung it on the back of a chair.

He stared out the window warily as he hung his trenchcoat, narrowing his eyes at the suspicious figure outside.

It was a man wearing a beret-like hat. He was leaning against Meg's van, lighting up a cigarette.

"What?" Cas jumped at the voice, turning around to face Meg. 

"God, you scared me." He breathed out shakily.

"What's wrong? It's taking you ages, what - _who's that?_ " Meg ended in a worried whisper.

"I don't know." He glanced at the figure of the man. "And I don't like it either."

"I...I'm sure it's nothing." She reassured Cas and pecked his cheek. 

"I hope it's nothing." 

"It could be anyone, angel. A neighbor, maybe."

"I'm just...getting this weird feeling." Cas said as he grabbed the bottles of beers and followed Meg back into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Bobby asked, nodding at the bottles.

"Cas saw this guy outside. He's paranoid." Meg chuckled, sitting down on the hardwood floor next to Charlie.

"I'm not paranoid." Cas argued back, setting the bottles of beer down as he sat next to you.

"Well, whatever it is, it can wait, cause I'm ready to drink." You slurred, already half-drunk from the last few bottles. You reached out to grasp the brown bottle, but Dean snatched it before you could even touch it.

"Nope. No more."

"You can't fucking cut me off!" You whined.

"I just did, so suck it up, (Y/L/N)." He teased you, sticking his tongue out.

Ellen nearly spat out her drink when a loud, sudden knocking came from the front door.

Cas and Meg exchanged nervous looks, thinking of the odd man outside.

"I'll get it." Sam offered, quickly getting to his feet. He took a sip from his beer as he unlocked the door, cracking it open.

No one was there, so Sam opened the door wider and stuck his head out into the cold air.

"Huh." He scoffed, shutting the door.

"Who was it?" Jo curiously asked. 

"Nobody." Sam shrugged.

"Must've been those teenagers down the street." Dean commented. "Damn kids."

"Right." Meg chuckled uneasily, glancing at Cas.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." You said, smoothing down the wrinkles on your shirt once you stood up. 

"You want me to come with you?" Dean grinned suggestively.

"I can pee by myself, idjit." You shot back, shaking your head at him.

"That's my girl." Bobby laughed, clapping his hands lightly before you wandered into the hallway.

You shut the bathroom door behind you, shaking off the weird feeling you had. 

You turned on your heel, now facing the sink. You gripped the edge of the marble countertop, glancing at yourself in the mirror.

You swallowed thickly when your phone chimed. You frantically took your phone out of the back pocket of your jeans, your thumbs shaking as you clicked 'answer call' from the unknown number.

You hesitantly brought your phone to your ear. "Hello?"

Heavy breathing was all the came from the other line. 

"Who is this?" You said, carrying a demanding tone in your voice.

"Hello, (Y/N)."

Your eyes widened and your breath hitched in your throat. 

That accent was too familiar. Too distinct.

"Miss me?" Benny chuckled darkly. 

"How the fuck did you get this number?" You whispered, clutching the edge of the marble countertop tightly with your free hand so that your knuckles turned white.

"I had some help." He groaned. "Lisa, sweetheart, come say hi."

"(Y/N)." You nearly gasped when you heard Lisa's soft voice. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Fuck off." You bit your bottom lip.

"Language." Benny hummed. "Would you be so kind to let us in?"

You whimpered when a loud, powerful knocking came from the living room.

With a brief, trembling sigh, you ended the call willingly, tossing your phone onto the countertop carelessly before you jogged to the living room.

Your noisy footsteps alerted everyone in the room, who stared at you worriedly.

"Baby, you okay?" Dean asked you, approaching you slowly.

"No" You said quietly, wiping the sweat from your forehead. "No, don't. Don't open the door. Do not."

"What's wrong, (Y/N)? Is this about-"

"They're here, Dean."

"What? How?"

"I...Benny and Lisa called me in the bathroom and - and...they're here."

"Uh, princess, why don't you lay down for a moment, so you can-"

"No!" You gasped, pulling your arm away from Dean's grasp. "No, I..."

You paused, sniffing the air. Smoke. Fire. Something burning.

"Do you smell that?" You asked Dean, causing him to sniff the air also.

Dean looked down at you, nodding with furrowed brows. "Yeah, yeah."

"Dean! (Y/N)!" Sam's voice echoed throughout the house.

You and Dean ran into the living room. Smoke was everywhere, making everything a dark blur to the both of you.

"Sammy! Where are you?!" Dean yelled, searching the room. "Sam!"

"Guys! Cas?! Meg?!" You shouted, coughing. "Jess?!"

"(Y/N)!" You spun around, seeing Jo crouched down in the corner of the room. "Oh, god!"

You kneeled down next to Jo. "Are you hurt?! Get out of here!"

"I'm fine! I can't find Charlie!" She cried out. "And I can't find my mom!"

"You get the hell out of here!" You demanded. "I'll go find them, just call someone!"

Jo nodded quickly as she scrambled to her feet, darting out the front door.

You coughed and waved the smoke out of your face. 

"Dean?!" You called out.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N), where are you?!" He coughed, squinting through the thick smoke.

You cried out when someone grabbed you from behind, pulling you into another room.

"Get off of me! Agh! No - no!" You grunted, swatting away the person's hands.

"What a surprise." Benny grinned wolfishly, grabbing your chin roughly so that you looked at him.

You reluctantly locked eyes with him, trembling as his dark look wandered over your body.

"I've missed you so, so much, you bitch!" He snarled, grasping a fistful of your hair and pulling it painfully.

Warm, angry, and pained tears slipped down your cheeks as Benny slapped you in the face.

You needed to fight back. You couldn't be weak - not anymore.

You drove your knee in between his legs, hearing a guttural grunt escape his lips.

You made a beeline for the door, but Benny caught hold of your hair and pulled you back.

"You wanna play the hard way? I can play the hard way." 

He spun you around and pushed your cheek into the wall.

You were becoming disoriented and drowsy. You were fighting to keep your eyes open as you coughed.

"I'm gonna bang you up one last time, girly." He growled behind you.

You heard the sound of a zipper unzip from behind you, but then the sound of the door opening was louder.

"Get off of her!" Dean screamed. He reached for Benny, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and threw him onto the floor.

Dean's fierce eyes slowly turned back to soft and fearful ones as he reached for you, taking your soft hand and guiding you out of the room Benny had trapped you in.

"We need to get out of here!" Dean shouted as things in the house began to fall apart and crash.

"Where's your mom and dad?!" You shouted back.

"Sam's got them outside! We need to find Ben!"

"Ben?!" You called out, forgetting that the young boy lived with John and Mary. "Ben?! Where are you, honey?!"

You gasped loudly when Benny wrapped his arm forcefully around your chest and pushed you against him. You had to control your heavy breathing as he pressed a knife against your stomach.

"Dean..." You cried. 

Dean spun around on his heel, his face hardening as he met eyes with Benny.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Benny smiled.

You tried to struggle against his hold, but he was just too strong for you.

"She's a feisty one, huh, Winchester?" Benny looked down at you angrily and pushed the knife harder to your stomach, but not enough to break the skin.

"Benny, we can - we can-"

"Talk? Boy, we've been doing that for ages. Don't you wanna try something new?"

"No one needs to get hurt!" Dean blurted out, holding his hands out in front of him.

"There ain't no way out of this, Dean." 

You shut your eyes as Dean shouted at Benny. You couldn't see or hear properly anymore, the smoke's poisonous flames had already filled your lungs.

"Why don't I put her out of her misery for you, Dean?" 

"Stop! No - just take me. Don't hurt her, take me."

"No!" You managed to shout out.

"I can get to you later, Dean. You know what they say, save the best for last." 

You felt the knife dig into your stomach. Blood trickled down your white shirt. 

Dean stared at you in shock. His face full of fear and worry as he ran towards you. 

"No!" He whispered. "No, no, no. Don't you fucking dare, (Y/N)." Dean pleaded as you fell into his arms, your eyes drooping.

Dean slowly looked up as Benny towered over the both of you, a predatory gaze on his face.

"Don't you want your turn, Dean?" Benny raised a brow. "Don't you want to fuckin-"

Out of nowhere in your blurry vision, a figure of a female leapt at Benny, so that he fell onto the ground with a hard thud.

Lisa. It was Lisa. 

"Get out of here! Both of you!" She exclaimed, wrestling Benny to the ground. 

She grunted through gritted teeth as Benny flipped her over, straddling her as he reached for his knife.

"Dean..." You groaned, placing another hand against your wound. "Go...save her! Go help her!"

Dean got up hesitantly and glanced down at you. As if he wasn't sure what to do. 

"Help her." You said before your eyes fluttered shut.

"(Y/N)!" Dean roared, watching you fall under unconsciousness.

So, he did as you asked. He ran to Lisa, pushing Benny off her her.

"C'mon!" Dean growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You know the way out!"

"I need my son! Where is he?!" She yelled back.

"I don't - " Lisa ran out of the room to find her son before Dean could finish his sentence.

He ran back to you, slipping his arms underneath your thighs so that he was now carrying you.

Dean didn't feel the one tear that rolled down his cheek as he pleaded for you to stay awake.

"C'mon, c'mon." He whispered under his breath as he sprinted for the front door.

The door swung open, firefighters rushed towards you and Dean, leading you guys safely out of the burning house.

Dean fell to his knees once he was outside the house, surrounded by his horrified, worried, scared friends and family.

A couple of paramedics immediately came to your aid, doing whatever to keep you alive and breathing.

Dean looked up at the sky with tear-filled eyes as he heard the demanding voices of the paramedics in the background.

His attention shifted to the front door as one firefighter brought Lisa out of the house.

"Where's Ben?" Dean asked shakily as Lisa approached him. 

"I don't know." She whimpered, her voice hoarse.

"We have a pulse!" The paramedic shouted before they rolled you onto a stretcher and brought you into an ambulance.

"I have to go." Dean sniffled as he wiped a tear and made a beeline for your ambulance.

The back doors of the ambulance closed behind him as he sat beside you, holding your warm hand in his.

Your eyes cracked open, wandering over to Dean.

"Hey," Dean smiled.

"Hi," You croaked.

"You're gonna be alright, sweetheart." Dean huffed, panting loudly. "It's gonna be alright now." He smoothed down your tangled and sweat-drenched hair as you tried to smile.

Before you fell into sleep's embrace once again.

* * *

  _Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

You moaned quietly as your eyes fluttered open. 

You rolled your head to the side, facing a heart monitor.

Hospital? Since when?

Oh, the house fire, you thought. Where was Dean though?

Your hospital door clicked open. You were expecting it to be Dean, but it was...someone else.

"Lisa..." You said under your breath. 

Your eyes drifted down to her wrists, which had handcuffs in them. Then, your gaze lingered shortly on a lean police officer.

"Can I have privacy with her, Garth?" Lisa asked the officer. "Please?"

The officer sighed and reluctantly stepped out of the room. "Leave the door open, I'll be right outside."

Lisa fiddled with her handcuffs, looking down at the ground shamefully.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)." She said softly. "For all the damage I've caused. For all the things I've done."

You smiled weakly at her. "It was a lot of damage in my opinion."

"I know, and that's why...that's why I turned myself in." She shrugged, biting her lip. 

"You did that?" You asked, sitting up in your hospital bed. 

"Yeah, I mean, I couldn't handle the guilt anymore." 

You nodded quietly. 

"I didn't know Dean lost his memory." She muttered guiltily.

"Yup. It was..."

"Hard for you?" She asked. "I could tell."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

You clicked your tongue. "Save me and Dean from Benny. Y’know, tackle him and what not."

"It would be wrong to sit there and watch someone get murdered in front of you when you could do something to stop it." 

"Thank you, Lisa." You nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, no, I'm sorry." She glanced out the door. "Can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears."

"When I'm...gone, in prison, behind bars...could you and Dean take care of Ben for me?"

You gulped. You were about to answer until Dean stepped into the room and answered for the both of you.

"We'll try to."

"Thank you." She nodded thankfully. "I, uh, gotta go. Goodbye."

You watched sadly as she hurried out of the room and walked with the officer down the hall.

"How you doing?" Dean asked you as he shut the hospital door behind him, holding a bouquet of white roses.

"I feel fine, coming from someone who was stabbed like a second ago." You chuckled.

"You and your humor." Dean laughed, placing the bouquet into the vase next to your bed.

"How's everyone else?" 

"Most of them are okay. Mom and Dad are fine. Jess has a sprained ankle. Sam's alright."

"Jo, Bobby, and Ellen?"

"Ellen and Bobby are alright. Jo's just a little shaken up about the whole thing."

"Cas, Meg, and Charlie?"

"Talking to the police, but other than that, they're okay."

"Good. That's good." 

"You're the only one who's seriously injured though."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know." Dean chuckled, covering your hand with his large one.

"I'm glad you're okay." You said in a hushed tone, staring at Dean.

"Me? I'm glad _you're_ okay." He scoffed.

"Well then, that makes two of us." You yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"Yup." You hummed, shifting into your side. "You wanna lay down with me?"

"Is that even a question?" 

Dean slid in beside you, pulling the scratchy hospital blankets over the two of you.

"Good night, (Y/N)." Dean mumbled into your hair. 

"Night, Dean." You shut your eyes, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna have about 2 - 4 more chapters until this series ends. But you know what they say, some endings lead to new beginnings. BUT LET'S NOT BE SAD!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

1 MONTH LATER

"Ben!" You exclaimed. "Ben, kiddo, come back here!"

Your impatient sighs turned into a string of chuckles as Dean snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you close.

"Guess he's excited to visit his mom, huh?" He whispered in your ear.

You nodded, the sliding glass doors to the correctional facility opened automatically. Dean grinned as he watched Ben talk with a fellow police officer, Jody Mills.

"Jody!" Dean called out as you two stepped into the building. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Dean. Good morning, (Y/N)." She smiled sweetly at you. "Here to see dear Lisa?"

"Yeah, Ben wouldn't stop asking." You nodded, ruffling the boy's dark brown hair. You lowered your voice to a whisper. "Can't blame him."

"Well, as usual, fill out the forms, give your belongings to Donna, you know how it goes." Jody said, acting as if she was uninterested. You handed your belongings to Dean as he went to go turn them over to Donna, a sheriff who now worked here at the facility. After filling out the forms, you, Ben, and Dean followed Jody into the visiting area, where you would meet Lisa.

You were okay being around her. It wasn't as bad and hard as it was before, but now that she admitted her mistakes and vowed to never come between you and Dean, you accepted the woman. After all, you couldn't blame her much. She was heartbroken after finding out that Dean loved you, and wanted nothing more than for him to love her back. What she did was still very wrong, but Lisa was now making up for her mistakes behind bars.

"Y'know," Dean began. "I was thinking that we could go somewhere after this."

"Yeah, the park would be nice. We'll be able to bond more with Ben and-"

"I meant just...us two." Dean looked at you shyly and nervously.

"Oh, well, sure. We haven't had much alone time together in ages, so...I guess why not."

Dean's face lit up at your response before you entered the visiting room or hall, or whatever they called it.

Lisa sat in the second to last cubicle. Her black locks didn't have its healthy glow like before, plus the way she looked at people was more softer and less fierce than in the past.

Her lips curled up into a smile when she saw the three of you walk in the room. Ben sat down in the chair facing Lisa, where the glass wall was the only thing that came between them.

You and Dean looked from a short distance, not wanting to bother the mother and son moment happening between the two. That was before Ben waved for you and Dean to come over because Lisa wanted to speak with you.

Dean let you sit in the chair facing Lisa, making you hold the telephone - that was used to hear each other - to your ear.

"Hey." Lisa said weakly, her voice scratchy and hoarse.

"How's...this place been treating you?" You asked, wanting to reach out to the poor woman.

"So and so." She winked, glancing at Dean. "How are the two of you?"

"We're alright. Nothing new. Nothing special." You chuckled lightly as Lisa nodded.

 "Really? Nothing?" She raised a brow suggestively. "I've been expecting a wedding invitation for months now."

 Your mouth fell agape. "Oh, Lisa!" You gasped, startling Dean. "Very funny."

"What? After all the two of you have been through? C'mon, Dean needs to step up his game now." Lisa grinned.

"Would you like to talk to him?" You offered, taking a quick look at your boyfriend.

"Sure." Lisa said as you and Dean switched places.

Not long, the two got lost in their conversation as if nothing had happened between all of you guys.

* * *

 Dean carried a sleeping Ben in his arms. Ben's head lay on his shoulder as Dean set him down onto his kiddie sized bed.

You had moved out of your apartment after the house fire a month ago. You now lived in a small, yet cozy suburban home down by the beach.

Cas lived with you for the meantime. He promised that once he found a job and saved enough money, he would buy his own place. Although, you didn't really mind Cas' company, he was much like a brother to you. 

You smiled and leaned against the doorway of Ben's room, watching as Dean pulled the covers over Ben's sleeping form. The boy wasn't yours, but you felt like he was. 

"Sleep well, Ben." Dean whispered in the boy's ear, smoothing down his black hair before he left the room with you.

"He must be tired, can't blame him. We spent half the day at the facility." You sighed, holding hands with Dean as you made your way out of your house.

"Can we head down to the boardwalk?" Dean asked, squeezing your hand softly. "We haven't been there in a while and I could use some fresh, ocean air."

You eyed Dean suspiciously. "Alright, Winchester. Whatever you say." You chuckled to hide your suspicions.

* * *

 

DEAN'S POV

Dean wished that you couldn't feel the sweat on his palms. He hadn't felt this nervous and clammy ever since middle school. He reached into the pocket of his denim jacket, checking if the small, red velvet box was there. Thoughts raced through his mind. What if you rejected him? What if you weren't ready? What if you would make a fool out of him? No, no, you wouldn't humiliate him. That was completely out of your nature.

Yet, Dean still felt scared. You couldn't blame him for being so scared and nervous. To even tell someone that your mind is consumed by the thought of them, that your heart beats and aches for their presence, and that their touch is some cure to a beautiful, also terrible sickness...well, it sounded terrifying.

He glanced at you, noticing the few odd looks you had given him for the past few minutes.

"Sorry," You blushed, catching Dean's eye. 

"No, it's nothing to apologize about." He smirked, kissing the side of your head. 

It was not after a couple minutes that the two of you reached your destination. The Boardwalk. 

You inhaled the fresh air like you always did. Dean sat down on a bench as you leaned over the rail that kept people from horribly falling into the ocean. Dean pushed himself off of the bench and leaned over the rail with you.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Dean asked you. You scoffed, shaking your head with a goofy grin.

"Do _I_ remember?" 

"Just answer the question, princess." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do." 

"You know how Baby broke down?"

"Yeah, I made you stay the night 'cause it was raining." You shrugged, staring out at the horizon. "Why?"

Dean sighed. "Baby never broke down. I lied. I made it up."

Your eyes widened briefly. "What?"

"I made it up so I could stay with you. I saw you and then I may or may not have fallen in love." 

"Dean...I'm...I'm not mad but-"

"And do you remember that time we rescued a bunch of kittens and brought them to a shelter?"

"I made you carry a box full of them."

"I'm allergic to cats." 

"Dean! Why am I just finding this out now?"

"And Christmas seven years ago," Dean continued. "You found your name in a pile of keychains. You didn't want me to buy it because I already bought you the snow globe." 

You nodded, opening your mouth to talk. 

Dean cut you off. He pulled something out of the back pocket of his board shorts. "I bought it anyways." 

You locked eyes with Dean, an astonished look written on your face. You slowly took the object from him, running your thumb over the letters of your name. "What...what are you doing?"

Dean sighed shakily before he got down on one knee and grabbed your hands.

"(Y/N), I did all of those things because I love you. I've been told that you make sacrifices for the people you love. I did all those things for _you_. For the only woman I love. For the only woman who is capable of making me feel things I've never felt before in my life. For the only woman who can love me with all her heart and with everything she has. For the only woman who can love a man - no, a fool, like me." Dean grinned, taking out something from the inside of his jacket. 

He sucked in a breath, watching as you held a hand over your mouth. Tears prickled at your eyes once Dean held out a velvet box in his hand. 

"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), it's an honor to be your best friend, your boyfriend, your everything. I've been given the chance to have an amazing woman like you as a best friend and a girlfriend. But I have one request. I don't want you to be either of those. Instead, I want you to be my wife." You let out a sob after Dean opened the small box. "Will you marry me?"

Your hand fell from your mouth. You were smiling. You were laughing. You were crying.

"Yes, Dean. Yes, I will marry you!" You shouted, throwing your arms around his neck.

Dean nearly stumbled back when you launched yourself at him. He shut his eyes as he held you against his chest. You couldn't stop whispering, 'I love you', in Dean's ear. 

"C'mere," Dean chuckled, wiping the tears that rolled down his cheeks with the back of his other hand. He took the beautiful engagement ring out of its box, slipping it through your ring finger. "I love you so much, baby."

You locked eyes with Dean, closing your eyes when he pressed his lips against yours. This was a different kiss. Not like the first, not like the second, not like the third. It was different, so different that Dean couldn't explain it. 

 His lips moved in sync with yours, the stubble of his 5 o'clock shadow brushed against your skin as his hands cupped your cheeks. Your eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones as you pulled away for air.

"I love you." You said, pecking the corner of his lips.

"I love you too." He smiled, his thumb ran across above your eyebrow.

Your forehead rested against his as you both began to laugh.

"I'm getting married to my best friend," You whispered. 

"So am I." He shrugged with a grin. 

You and Dean sat down on the bench, staring out at the sunset. Your head rested against his shoulder while Dean pressed his nose against your (Y/H/C) hair.

You opened your eyes as he rubbed the diamond on your ring. Dean always loved your scent. Your perfume. It drove him mad sometimes. 

Then your eyes, oh, your soft, bright, inoccent eyes. 

Dean kissed the top of your head, so that now his head was resting against yours. 

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice faltered at the end of his words as if he were crying.

"For what?" You asked, furrowing your eyebrows as you turned to look up at him through your lashes.

"For saying, 'yes'." He smiled so that the crinkles by his eyes were visible.

"Always." You squeezed Dean's hand for emphasis. "Don't thank me."

"What do you say we head back?" Dean shivered. "It's getting pretty chilly."

"Sure," You puffed out your cheeks as your rubbed your bare arms for warmth.

A smile spread across Dean's face.

(Y/N) (Y/L/N), his best friend of 12 years, loved him. And he was getting married to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm going to say that this fic is gonna have about 3 or 4 chapters till it ends, just a heads up. I wanna admit that I've discontinued Snap Out of It for multiple reasons, and replaced it with a new fic, so please check it out if you're interested.
> 
> Other than that, have an amazing day! Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://goo.gl/images/w1GG2Y  
> YOUR BEAUTIFUL FREAKING WEDDING DRESS!

**6 MONTHS LATER**

 It was an Autumn wedding in the late afternoon. The area was facing a breathtaking, memorable sunset. At the end of each ailse, pumpkin scented candles hung from naked and slender tree branches. 

Spread down the ailse were red leaves, as far as the eye could see. Groups of friends and family were dressed in formal beach attire for comfort. On either side of the ailse, they sat in white wooden chairs set up for them on the sand. 

 "Okay, (Y/N)? (Y/N), you need to breath. Can you do that for me?" Mary asked you, rubbing small circles on your back. 

Only five minutes remained before your wedding began. 

"I can't breathe." You whispered with wide eyes. Your nerves were taking hold of you.

"You need to get yourself together." Meg smiled softly. "I see Dean waiting at the end for the ailse and he's just as nervous as you. Do you really wanna keep him waiting?"

 You shook your head. 

"Great. 'Cause if you don't marry him, I know plenty of women who would."

"Okay. I can - I got this." You sucked in a breath, then exhaled. 

"Me and Meg are gonna head out to the chairs now, okay?" Mary spoke. "The groomsmen and bridesmaids are starting to line up in front." 

* * *

 

Dean's palms were sweaty as he clasped his hands together behind him. The guests were respectfully quiet - except for all your friends who were as always, loud. 

Sam brought his hand down on Dean's shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey," Sam chuckled, noticing Dean's nervousness. "Chill out. It's gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright."

Dean clenched his jaw and nodded with closed eyes. He opened them when Sam shook his shoulder, gesturing to the priest who had walked in.

A tiny microphone was hooked onto the collar of his uniform.

"Please stand for the bride." The priest said cheerfully with a smile. Dean heard the quiet murmurs of the crowd, hearing the sweet comments people were saying about you.

Ben walked out first, carrying your wedding rings on a cushioned pillow as the music started. That brought a smile to Dean's face. 

 You only took two steps out before you were greeted by your father figure, Bobby.

He escorted you down the ailse, which seemed much longer than before. Bobby became your strength - without him, well, you would most likely faint. All the guests looked at you. Either taking pictures of your dress, waving at you, smiling - but no one made a sound. 

Up ahead, you saw him, Dean. Your future husband, the love of your damn life, your everything. He stood tall, his shoulders back and his green eyes fixated on you. If you weren't mistaken, you were sure tears filled his eyes. 

You were now at the end of the ailse. Bobby looked at you with glassy eyes, then hugged you tightly. 

"I'm so proud of you." He chuckled, before presenting you to Dean. He placed your hand in Dean's and smiled as he looked at the both of you.

Now, as a couple, as one, you and Dean stood in front of the priest.

The priest opened his mouth and said, "You may now be seated." 

All the guests sit down in their chairs in sync. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony.”

Dean cleared his throat, ready to say his wedding speech.

"I met a girl on the side of a road with her roommate about twelve years ago. It was raining. It could've been a scene from The Notebook if she wasn't as stubborn and different from other girls to be honest." Dean chuckled, making you chuckle too. "She invited me to stay at her house when I lied about the Impala breaking down. And then I fell in love really quick. She went through hell because of me. (Y/N), you were there for everything. For when I moved to Kansas, when I moved back, when I met Lisa, when I lost my memory...and when I got it back. You were there for everything. For every step of the way. You are my everything, (Y/N). And I am so damn grateful."

You covered you mouth with a trembling hand before you spoke. 

"Dean, you have taught me so many things. I have learned and lost by being friends with you for so many years. Everytime I've fallen, you have helped me get back up on my feet. When you came into my life, you completely changed it - more gray hairs and wrinkles for a start." The guests chuckled loudly. "You are my favorite man on the world, the love of my life, my best friend and now my husband! You know, Cas used to say to marry a rich man - I couldn’t have married a richer man then you. A man who is rich in understanding and kindness, in forgiveness and patience. I know that life won’t be a bed of roses, but I can promise you now that I will always be there by your side as your wife and best friend."

You wiped the tears rolling down your flushed cheeks, grinning as Dean wiped his too.

"Now, for your vows..." The priest said.

Dean went first. "I, Dean Winchester, take you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the days of my life. This is my solemn _vow_."

You smiled as you spoke. "And I, (Y/N) (Y/LN), take you, Dean Winchester, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish all the days of my life. This is my solemn _vow_."

Ben - the ring bearer - came forward and presented the rings. You placed Dean’s ring on first, then he placed on yours.

The priest surveys the room as he said, "If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Thankfully, no one objected. No one stood up. No one caused anymore drama.

"With the power invested in me by, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dean leaned in while you closed your eyes. 

Everyone cheered and clapped as Dean molded his lips against yours. However, you didn't notice the cheers, you were too focused on Dean. Your attention fully on your husband. His tongue delved into your mouth and before you knew it, the kiss was over.

You pulled back with a joyous smile on your face. 

"Hello, _Mrs._ Winchester." Dean said with a deep voice as he rested his forehead against yours.

"And hello, _Mr._ Winchester." You chuckled heartily. "I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

* * *

 

"Okay! Okay! Settle down now!" Dean tapped his cake coated fork against his empty wine glass.

"Who wants to hear some lovely speeches?" You beamed at Bobby, who was ready to give out his 'father of the bride' speech.

He took the stage, clearing his throat before grabbing a mic. 

"Good afternoon everyone. For those of you that don't know me, I am Bobby and I am the very proud father of this beautiful bride so it falls to me to make the opening speech. I know I am just the warm up act for Dean and (Y/N), who I know are anxious to get on, but if you know me at all then they might have a bit of a wait yet!" Bobby laughed before continuing. "It was the ninth of April when I met this little bundle of joy. (Y/N), although you may not be my actual daughter, you know what I always say."

"Family don't end in blood." You said, locking eyes with Bobby as Dean held your hand.

"I am so lucky to have (Y/N) in my life. I hope you are aware just exactly how much I love you, and how very proud I am of the lovely young lady you have become. It has been an absolute pleasure for me to watch a very talkative, extremely inquisitive and it has to be said, an often clumsy little girl develop into the very beautiful, clever, loyal, still slightly clumsy and loving young lady we see before us and it was my honour and privilege to escort you down the aisle today." Your bottom lip quivered as you felt tears roll down your face. "(Y/N) , you started in one family, became part of my family and are now about to become part of a third family."

You mouthed the words, 'Thank you, dad' to him, seeing his face light up when you called him 'dad'. You had never called him that, but from now on, you would.

"My final duty and very great privilege is to propose a toast to our daughter and new son-in law. So would you please stand and join me in a toast," Bobby continued. "Here’s to the past, for all that you’ve learned. Here’s to the present, for all that you share. Here’s to the future, for your hopes and dreams, your love and happiness and all that you look forward to together. We love you both." 

You sat back down with a teary smile. Dean kissed the top of your head, placing his hand back in yours.

Cas came next. It looked like he was trying so hard not to burst into tears, making you laugh.

 "After meeting, and first falling for each other 12 years ago, it’s fair to say that _this day_...has been a long time coming. It honestly feels like these two have always been a couple. Granted, as some of you will know…for a brief period…their relationship resembled the Hokey Pokey. But luckily, they managed to turn themselves around… And that's what it all about." Cas said, winking at you playfully. "It’s obvious to everybody that knows you both, that what’s shared between you, is really true love, and the time it took Dean to finally...ask (Y/N) to marry him, is similar to the way Britain voted to leave Europe this summer." 

Dean chuckled loudly, shaking his head at Cas.

"Loyal, caring, sincere, honest, a great, great man...but that’s enough about me though, I'm here to give a speech about Dean! I'd just like to say, from the heart, that myself, and everybody here today is so happy that you found each other. You’re true childhood sweethearts, now taking the next step on a long and wonderful life together. And, as you sit there, gazing into each other's eyes...never forget that statistically speaking, you are looking at the person most likely to murder you!" He shrugged. "Or should that be, murder me...for using a joke like that, at your wedding. Yikes, sorry." 

"He never seen changes, does he?" Dean whispered in your ear.

"Well, that's Castiel - a little bit of everything." You sighed happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, would you now do me the honour of raising your glasses, to toast the bride...and groom. To my best friend, and his beautiful new wife. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The guests chanted after Cas.

Now, it was Sam's turn. The best man. 

You and Dean gave him a thumbs up as he took the stage, taking the microphone from Cas as he left the stage.

"For those of you who do not know me, I’m Sam, Dean's younger brother and best man today." Sam smiled as he spoke. "One thing I will say about (Y/N) is that she actually has a very good sense of humour, as she has proved today by marrying my brother." 

You laughed hysterically, earning the famous bitchface from Dean.

Sam cleared his throat before continuing. "I feel that I’ve done my duty well so far today, all things considered. Especially since I delivered a sober groom to his wedding on time." Dean rolled his eyes. "On a serious note though, Dean did set some initial ground rules regarding the Best Man speech. He asked me not to mention certain skeletons in his closet from the past, which to be honest did surprise me a little, as I thought he’d be more concerned about me mentioning the monsters he has had in his bed." 

The guests boomed with laughter.

"There are lots more stories I could tell you about Dean as the list goes on and on. Like that one time a cat made you scream like a girl, that one time where you continued eating a bad taco and got food poisoning after, and that one time you wore really short shorts while washing the Impala. Although, words cannot express how happy I am for the both of you today and it has been a great honor to be your Best Man today. We have shared some amazing times over the years gone by and I am sure these will continue long in to the future." Sam locked eyes with Dean. "Everyone, I give a toast to my brother, Dean, and his beautiful new wife. "

 You grinned as Sam stepped down the stage after giving the toast. You and Dean exchanged looks, gazing into each other's eyes.

"We've got an amazing family, don't we?" You smiled, cupping Dean's cheek.

"We do." He covered your hand with his own. "And we're gonna make it even more amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be crying in a corner now, bye. Just kidding, loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys will love it just as much after reading it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I've been gone for that long?

**4 WEEKS LATER**

 "No - Jess," You sighed, placing a hand against your forehead. "I've been nauseous all day, I've been vomiting all week."

"Don't you think that you're...you know. Pregnant?" She asked hesitantly.

"What? Jess!"

"Look, (Y/N), you and Dean went on an honeymoon. And now? You have all the symptoms of a pregnancy." She explained. You could hear the smile in her voice. "Why don't you take a pregnancy test, hmm? Or better yet, buy one and stay at my place to see how it goes."

You replied reluctantly, "Okay, Jess. I'll give it a shot."

"You should be happy, (Y/N)! A baby!" She squealed.

"I'm not even sure if I'm pregnant. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." You chuckled.

"Well, I'm available for the whole night if you need me. I have to go, alright? Bye!"

You shook your head once Jessica ended the call. You walked out of the bathroom of the restaurant, smoothing down your pencil skirt.

You and Dean were having dinner right now at a fancy Italian place. You were never picky when it came to dates, but Dean insisted on coming there as a last celebration of your marriage. You smiled once he locked eyes with you. You slid into your chair, sighing.

"You alright?" Dean asked as he chewed the food in his mouth. 

"Yeah, I just needed a little bathroom break." You said breathlessly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. You grabbed your fork and stabbed the single meatball that was in your plate.

Dean sighed when the waiter of your table came, asking if any of you wanted dessert.

"I'll just have some ice cream." You beamed up at the waiter. "Vanilla, please."

"You look more of someone who enjoys chocolate."

"Me?" You chuckled. "I'm a little bit of everything."

"I've never seen you here before."

"First timer." You shrugges, before looking at Dean. "You want anything, D?"

Dean glanced at you before looking at the waiter, "Do you guys have anymore pie?"

"Yes, we do."

Dean's face broke out into a large grin. "Well then, I'll have your cherry pie. Make it two."

"Right away." The waiter jotted down your orders and gave you a flirty wink before leaving.

You patted your belly. "I'm fucking full."

"Yet you still have room for ice cream?" Dean raised a questioning brow.

"There's always room of ice cream." You explained, taking a sip out of your water. "Just like how there's always room for pie."

"Did you just compare ice cream against pie?"

"Yeah, I mean they're-"

"Not the same thing."

"I know. Don't get too catty, Winchester." You reached for his hand across the table. You pursed your lips into a small smile when he grabbed it, intertwining his fingers with yours.

You jumped when the waiter suddenly appeared at your table, setting down a bowl of ice cream and two pies on the table.

"Enjoy." He smiled, touching your shoulder. His touch lasted a little longer than it should've, but you didn't notice. However, your husband did, causing a spark to go off in his brain.

Dean briefly narrowed his eyes at the waiter as he left, watching him like a hawk as he went to assist another table.

"Dean, are you going to eat your pies? Or should I do that for you?" You smirked as you began to eat the ice cream.

"Nope. Back off, lady." Dean hissed playfully as he dug into his pie.

* * *

 

You collapsed onto the leather coach of your living room, closing your eyes as Dean went into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

And then you remembered. Jessica.

You sat up, looking over at Dean. "Hey, honey." You called for his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Can I go over to Sam and Jessica's for a while? I totally forgot I agreed to help her out with something tonight."

"Tonight?" Dean said, drying his hands with a towel after he finished with the dishes. "It's late, don't you think?" 

"I promised her."

"There's tomorrow morning." He suggested as he went to sit next to you.

"Please? I don't want to leave her hanging."

Dean studied your odd behavior. You weren't normally this stubborn. He sighed, giving in to your request. "Fine. Fine, but be quick alright? I don't wanna be alone tonight."

"If you want, you can call Cas over. Or better yet, you can help him with unpacking his things at his new house." You smiled before you went upstairs to change out of your pajamas.

You came down wearing one of Dean's band tees and yoga pants. You grabbed your car keys and a jacket before making your way towards the front door.

As you unlocked it, you said your goodbyes to Dean.

"I'll be back around ten! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" He called back as you shut the door.

* * *

 

You arrived at Sam's and Jessica's in fifteen minutes. You knocked on their front door lightly, smiling once Sam opened it.

"Hey, big guy." You hugged him, seeing as you haven't seen him for quite some time.

"(Y/N), what are you doing here?" He asked happily, stepping aside so that you could enter.

You shrugged off your jacket and hung it on the back of his couch.

"Jess and I have something to do." You said vaguely.

"And that is?" Sam probed, leaning against the couch.

You sighed, running your fingers through your hair. "Look, don't tell your brother, okay?"

"Okay..." He said awkwardly.

"I think I'm pregnant. Or at least Jess thinks I am."

Sam's face lit up. "Seriously? Oh, wow!"

"Hey! I don't know yet. That's why I'm here. Jess bought me a pregnancy test. I decided I want to take it here so that I'm away from Dean and he wouldn't be able to figure out that I may be possibly pregnant. You dig?"

"I think I dig." Sam chuckled, gesturing down the hall. "Jess is in our room. You still remember our place from before, right?"

"How could I forget? I know this place like the back of my hand." You winked, trailing off to find Jessica.

You cracked open her door, waving at her when she noticed you.

"Come in!" She exclaimed happily, grinning widely after you shut the door behind you. You moved to sit at the edge of the bed and Jess did the same.

She wrapped her arms around you, giving you a friendly hug.

"How are you?" She asked politely. 

"Great. I may be pregnant. But great." You shrugged with a lopsided smirk .

"Oh, yeah! That's why you're here. Sorry, I forgot for like a moment." She facepalming herself, before getting to her feet and opening a drawer. "Here."

She handed you a small box with the words 'pregnancy test' labeled on all four sides.

"You can take it in the bathroom, which is across from here." She said excitedly. "Now hurry. Too much suspense will kill me."

You rolled your eyes at her playfully before doing as she insisted. After following the instructions on the box of the pregnancy test, you waited nervously for the results.

You bounced on the balls of your feet, gasping when the little device made a faint chime.

You quickly grabbed the test in your trembling hands. 

"Positive." You whispered, unlocking the bathroom door and running back to Jess.

She snapped her head towards you standing at the door.

"What did it say?" She asked impatiently. Her eyebrows were raised and her knee was bouncing.

"I'm gonna be a momma." You whispered in between chuckles. 

Jess leaped off of the bed and enveloped you in a tight hug.

"(Y/N)! I'm so happy for you! I'm so proud!" She squealed, before pulling away from the embrace and looking into your eyes seriously. "You need to go tell Dean."

"I know, I do!" You grinned, grabbing your belongings as the both of you left the room.

You two found yourselves in the living room. Sam was sleeping on the couch as the television played.

"Thank you." You said quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping giant.

"No biggie. I'll tell Sam when he wakes up about the amazing news. Be safe."

"I will." 

* * *

 "Dean? Baby, I'm home." You called out as you locked the front door of your home behind you.

You toed off your shoes and kicked them to the side before padding across the room to find Dean.

You heard the faint noises of clattering and voices in the kitchen, so you slowly walked towards it.

You froze and stayed behind a wall, noticing that the voices belonged to Cas and Dean.

"I just feel extremely jealous, Cas." Dean sighed, bringing a shot of whiskey up to his chapped lips. "He was just flirting with her and I...I felt angry."

"It's normal, Dean." Cas replied, assuring his friend. "You shouldn't be stressed out in the first place. You just finished a honeymoon and a wedding. Relax, alright?" 

"I don't know, Cas." Dean shrugged. "I need to find a job, or better yet, go back to being a mechanic. I guess it wouldn't hurt to help out my dad with his shop."

"Take your time, Dean. There's all the time one world..."

"How am I gonna raise a family if I'm not even ready to?" Dean scoffed. "I don't even know if I'm ready for kids."

"Shit," You whispered under your breath.

"Dean, you're gonna be fine." Cas said almost bitterly. 

You stepped into the light, revealing your presence.

"Hey, you two." You smiled tiredly, pretending you didn't hear a single word.

"Back already?" Dean asked a bit too suspiciously.

"Mhm, Jess told me I could've came tomorrow. So, we just talked instead." 

"Well, I believe this is my cue for me to leave." Cas sighed, glancing at Dean worriedly as he grabbed his keys. "Good night, Dean. You too, (Y/N)."

Cas kissed the top of your head before leaving. A friendly gesture that always reminded you of the memories you shared with him.

"Bed?" Dean suggested, wiggling his eyebrows as he set down his shot glass.

"I'm beat." You groaned, smiling as Dean wrapped an arm around your waist as he led you upstairs.

You chuckled as he put his arm under your legging-clad thighs and carried you bridal style. Just like on your honeymoon.

"I missed you." He whispered in your ear as you nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck.

"Mmm, me too." You gripped onto his flannel as he carried you up the staircase, occasionally glancing down at you.

It wasn't long before you fell asleep in your husband's arms, the sound of his heartbeat lulled you to sleep.

Dean cracked a small smile when you began to snore softly. He carefully set you down onto your queen sized bed, before he moved to the other side of the bed and laid down.

You slept on your back while Dean rolled to his side and rested his arm on your stomach, his thumb absently tracing patterns on the exposed skin there.

You liked to mumble in your sleep, although Dean could never understand what you were saying. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked down at your stomach.

Dean noticed the nausea, vomiting, and dizziness you've been experiencing these past few weeks. He did have an idea of why. 

Maybe you were just sick, or maybe you were pregnant. But Dean hoped to God that it was the latter.

Yes, he wasn't ready for kids, but he wanted - no, _needed_ \- a family with you.

A family with his _wife_.

A family with his _best friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super, super late updates everyone. Again, school and tests have taken over my free time to write and I apologize. Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! *cries in a corner*

You sat down at the breakfast table, waiting for your husband to come home from work.

You heard the front door open, then shut. Heavy footsteps filled the silent house as they made their way closer to the kitchen, which was where you were.

"Hey, baby." Dean grinned at you, dropping a pile of mail onto the kitchen island. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I need to tell you something." You smiled nervously. Dean looked at you with worry. Anxiety boiled in his stomach as he plopped down into the chair next to you.

You grabbed his hand, holding it close to your heart.

"Don't get mad."

"What?" 

"I - I'm, uh..." You bit your lip, the words unable to come out of your mouth.

"Yes?" Dean raised a brow. 

"I'm pregnant." You said with wide eyes. 

Dean let go of your hand slowly, his eyes never leaving you as he stood up. You sat up too, worried that he was going to flip out.

"I was meaning to tell you, but I got scared because I-"

"Oh, god." Dean huffed, turning around as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Look, Dean. I'm sorry. But-"

"(Y/N), what are you saying?" Dean's face broke out into a grin. "Oh, my god. I'm gonna be a dad! You're pregnant!"

A look of surprise fell on your face as Dean wrapped his arms around you and spun you around. 

"Jesus, we're gonna have a baby!" He boomed with joy. You laughed, smiling shyly as he set you down. "When did you know?"

"I found out yesterday. Gen helped me." You chuckled as Dean crouched down and kissed your tiny baby bump.

"Hey, kiddo." He whispered, his thumbs drawing patterns on your stomach. "It's daddy. I can't wait to see you now."

You felt tears prickle at your eyes because of the sight in front of you. Dean on his knees, kissing your stomach - your baby bump.

"Hey, what's wrong?" You whispered with a raspy voice as you saw tears roll down Dean's cheeks. He chuckled as he stood up and wiped them away.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Dean..." You cupped his cheek and he leaned into your touch.

"I'm just so proud of us...of you." He smiled, placing his hand over yours. "I can't believe that we're gonna have a kid. A family."

You wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes with your thumbs, kissing him on the forehead.

"Together." You whispered.

"Together." 

* * *

3 WEEKS LATER.

You smiled excitedly as all members of yours and Dean's family sat down on the couch and floor.

Sam, Cas, Meg, Jess, Mary, John, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Charlie all sat in front of you, patiently waiting for yours and Dean's announcement.

Although Sam and Jess already knew, you wanted this to be official. You wanted your family to know how special this was for all of you.

"Me and (Y/N)," Dean grinned, looking around. "...have some very exciting news."

You and Dean exchanged a look and nodded your heads.

"We're going to have a baby!" You said simultaneously. Dean's hand snaked around your waist as everyone in the room roared with cheer and joyful comments.

Cas leapt up from the couch, running to hug you. 

"I'm so happy for you, (Y/N)!" He whispered happily, squeezing you.

"Can't...breathe..." You coughed, chuckling as Cas pulled away and muttered an apology.

"Sorry, sorry, I just got excited." He blushed.

"Hell, we all are!" Meg joined in, hugging you too. "Hey, little one." She smiled down at your baby bump.

"Oh, (Y/N)." Mary whispered with tears in her eyes. "Oh, I just - I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you." She tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"Mary, thank you." You kissed her cheek, before John approached you both.

"C’mere," He grinned, pulling you into his arms. "I can't believe it, ha! I'm gonna be a grandpa!" He smirked.

"Well, get used to it old man." You joked, poking his chest playfully.

You saw Sam and Cas hugging Dean from the corner of your eye, a sight that brought a small smile to your face.

"Together." You whispered.

* * *

 

6 MONTHS LATER.

You waddled around the house, your palm resting on your swollen belly as you looked for your car keys. 

"Fucking...where the hell are my - ugh!" You groaned, frustrated. 

"Baby?" Dean called out from the kitchen. "You okay?"

"I can't find my damn car keys!" You exclaimed, looking under the pillows of the couch hastily.

Dean padded over to you wearing an apron and spatula in hand. 

"They're right here." He pointed to the small deadly next to him.

You snapped your head towards where he was pointing, immediately your bottom lip wobbled and your started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean said, setting down his spatula before going up to you and wrapping his arms around your wide waist. "Shh, stop. What's wrong?"

"It's just -" You sniffled, burying your face in Dean's chest.

"Does it hurt? Is the little one hurting you?"

"No - no, I just feel," You shook your head. "...useless."

"Oh, baby." Dean sighed, pulling you closer to him. "Don't ever think that."

"But-"

"You aren't useless, okay? You're not stupid, you're not dumb. You're everything but that." Dean said sincerely, kissing the top of your head. "Here, I'll go with you to the market and we can get whatever you and little baby want, that sound alright?"

You nodded your head excitedly. You had been craving peanut butter and pickle sandwiches all week, so you could not wait.

"C'mon, I'll meet you at Baby. Lemme get cleaned up."

* * *

Dean snorted as you took a large bite out of your freshly made peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"What?" You asked, mouth stuffed with food.

"You are so adorable." He chuckled, wiping away the crumbs by the corners of your lips.

"Shut up." You scoffed playfully, offering Dean a bite of your sandwich.

"No thanks." He gagged.

"You no likey?" 

"Not at all." 

"Oh, bullshit."

"Language." Dean gasped, rubbing your swollen belly. "Little baby can still hear us."

"Oh, right. Sorry," You smiled down at your baby bump, drawing a heart with your fingers. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too," Dean mumbled.

"I wasn't talking to you," You smirked. 

"But you love me anyways, don't you?"

"Eh..."

"(Y/N)..."

"Fine, fine. I love you, Mr. Winchester."

"Same to you too, princess." He buried his nose in your hair, taking the scent of you. "Both of my princesses."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I've been so emotionally attached to this fic that I'm sad to see it go. Hope you guys feel the same way. If you haven't already, please check out my new fics! Loves and hugs to all of you!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH, I'M SO SORRY THAT MY UPDATES ARE SLOW.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

You sat in your rocking chair, cradling your little girl. You and Dean named her Winter. In fact, she was born on Christmas day. 

Her big, green and innocent eyes stared up at you as she cooed faintly. You rubbed her cheek with the pad of your thumb, smiling down at your angel.

Dean stood by the door frame of Winter's playroom, watching his wife and daughter together.

"You just gonna stand there and stare, Winchester?" You smiled, never taking your eyes off of your beautiful baby girl.

Her green eyes looked exactly like Dean's. Her small baby hair looked like your hair color, but curly. She had a defined nose, again, like Dean. Though, her lips were like yours. Her eyelashes were long and beautiful, her skin light and healthy, while her cheeks were pink and rosy. 

"I could stand here all day." Dean chuckled. "Watching the two of you together never gets old." He smiled, crouching by your side.

"Winter, look, it's daddy!" You gasped softly, handing Winter over to Dean.

"Hi, my little girl. My princess." He chuckled, kissing her small forehead. "So beautiful. Like your momma."

"And sweet, like her dad." You winked. 

She began to get fussy, causing Dean to rock her back and forth against his chest. 

"She must be sleepy." He sighed. "Scooch." He said, squeezing into the wooden rocking chair with you. Your legs rested on Dean's lap as he held your child in his arms. 

"Rock her to sleep for me, will you?" You grinned at Dean tiredly, beginning to shut your eyes.

"I have an even better idea." He whispered, before clearing his throat. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better... remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Hey Jude..."

You fell asleep to the sound of Dean's voice and Winter's soft cries. 

"Look at your momma," Dean whispered in Winter's ear, although she was asleep. "She's beautiful."

You sat in Dean's lap, asleep as he continued to rock Winter. Your bottom lip stuck out as you scored lightly. Your arms were crossed against your chest as your eyes fluttered open.

"Did I wake you?" Dean asked worriedly. "Sorry."

"No, you're fine, cowboy." You chuckled, patting his thigh. "Bed?" 

"You don't have to ask me again." He sighed happily. Winter has kept you two awake the whole night. It was tiring, having a child. But you had to deal with the hardships of it because you loved Winter. You would do anything for her. For yours and Dean's little angel.

The birth wasn't easy. You had to get a c-section even though you desperately wanted a natural birth. Winter was born on Christmas at three a.m. Mary and Dean were beside you all throughout.

You gave her the full name of Winter Maine Winchester. You loved it. Dean came up with Winter's second name, when you and Mary chose Winter.

You collapsed onto the bed instantly. Exhaustion and sleep lingered over you as you shut your eyes.

"You get some sleep too, Dean." You mumbled. 

"I know. I'll just wait till Winter's actually asleep." He shrugged. "Ain't that right, angel?"

Once Winter Maine fell asleep, Dean placed her carefully in her forest green crib. The mobile that consisted of rainbows and all kinds of animals hung over her as she shut her tiny eyes. 

"I love you, Winter." Dean said, pulling up the side of the crib so that she wouldn't fall over. The bed dipped as he lay down next to you, holding you close to his chest.

He kissed the back of your head, pressing his chest to your back. "I love you so much, (Y/N)."

"I know, D." You whispered back. "I do, too."

"Twelve years ago.." He began to laugh quietly. "I mean - who would've thought that we - us - we would end up like this?"

"Yeah, Dean. Our life is like...I don't know a reality TV show or some book." 

"Keeping Up with the Winchesters." You threw your head back and giggled at Dean comment.

"No, with you and losing your memory, and then Lisa and Benny, and all that shit. Jesus, I can't believe we lived through that."

"Me neither."

"But in all seriousness, someone should write about our lives. Just imagine." 

"Mhm, I'm imagining." Dean inhaled sharply. "Do you think that we should tell Winter about what happened with us?"

"She wouldn't understand it, you idjit."

"I meant when she's older. Like thirteen or something."

"That's not for a couple of years, D. We have plenty of time for that." You chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Winchester."

"I'm going to sleep now." He declared sleepily, groaning as he stretched out his legs.

"I second that." 

* * *

 

You jolted awake to the sound of crying. Winter rolled around in her crib, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

You rolled out of bed, tiptoeing to your baby girl.

"Shhh. It's okay. Momma's here, Winter. I'm here." You held her in your arms, pressing her ear against your heart. "It's alright. Bad dream, huh? Yeah. You had a bad dream."

You rocked her back and forth, humming a soft song to her. 

"Everyone has bad dreams sometimes. It's okay." You whispered, kissing Winter's forehead. "You wanna hear me sing?"

She cooed, fussing. "Here it goes." You sighed. "Hold me close, and hold me fast. This magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose. When you kiss me Heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose."

You danced around the room, still holding Winter in your arms. "And when you speak, angels sing from above, every day words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be...la vie en rose..." 

You jumped again when you heard the sound of soft clapping behind you. Dean lay on his side, looking at you with a proud smile.

"I haven't heard you sing in ages." He chuckled, sitting up.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the show. Thank you very much." You joked, continuing to hum the song to your baby.

"Never took you as the French type."

"You know, I've always wanted to visit Paris." You shrugged. "Maybe when Winter's older, we can save up then go."

"Good idea." Dean winked. "Want me to take over?"

"I've got it." You insisted. "I think she's asleep anyways." You carefully set her down back in her crib, turning off her mobile. 

Dean stepped out of bed, groaning as he came up behind you and wrapped his Sam's around your waist. You swayed from side to side. 

"I miss being a teenager." You sighed. "No responsibility. Parents. No kids, of course."

"I miss sleep."

You laughed. "Yes, we all do."

"Paris, huh?" Dean raised a brow, looking at you.

"Either that or Norway."

"Norway?" Dean scoffed.

"I've always wanted to see the Northern Lights, Dean."

"I'll show you my Northern Lights."

You lightly slapped him on the face. "Shut your mouth, Winchester."

"We could-"

"One kid is enough."

"For now." He suggested.

"Fine. 'For now'." You said, mocking his voice. "You're a fool, Dean." You snickered.

"Uhuh, but you love me anyways."

"Eh..."

"That's mean. Ouch."

"I'm only kidding." You muttered, rolling your eyes. "I love you."

"You sure about that, (Y/N)?"

"Very."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the really, super, duper late updates. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Very fluffy and sweet. For those of you wondering what song I made the reader sing, it's called "La Vie en Rose". I used the version of Daniela Andrade, so tysm to her. Thanks for the countless support!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE...

**13 YEARS LATER**

You roamed the streets of Paris with your family. Dean booked the flight for France a week ago, and now here you were. Winter was now thirteen and you had given birth to another beautiful baby girl a few years ago. She was four, but was independent just like her mother. 

As for Sam and Jess, they have a ten-year old boy, by the name of Colton. Meg and Cas had gotten married a couple of years ago, but Meg is now pregnant with - what you think - is a baby boy.

You and your family came to a stop at a gorgeous, wide bridge. Winter fished out a classic polaroid from her backpack, hurrying to get a picture.

"Son of a bitch," You heard her mutter, shaking her camera. 

You and Dean elbowed each other before scolding her lightly. "Language!"

"Sorry." She smirked. "Damn it?"

"That's better." Dean chuckled. "What's wrong, kiddo? "

"Uh, my camera...it's out of film." She sighed, putting it back in her bag. 

"Well, that's cause you've been taking pictures all day." You smirked, before nudging your four-year old, Willow, towards her. "Here, why don't you spend some time with your little sister, huh?"

"C'mon, Will." She smiled softly, taking her sister's hand. You and Dean walked together as they ran ahead of you.

"They're so grown up." Dean sighed, slinging his arm around your shoulders.

"Mmm, tell me about it." You mumbled.

"Before you know it, we're gonna have to make two more."

"Oh, my god." You threw your head back in laughter. "I think two is enough." 

"Nah, two's enough." He smiled warmly. "I was joking." 

"I figured." You pecked the underside of his jaw. 

" 'Should've gotten ourselves our own hotel room." He winked at you, which still brought butterflies to your stomach.

"For?"

"For... _adult activities_." 

"Right..." You shook your head. "What might these adult activities have to do with our _family_ vacation in Paris?"

"God, woman." He laughed. "Just wanted to spend quality time with my wife."

"Well, you can do that when we get back home. Not here." 

"Fuck," Dean stiffened, his eyes searching the surroundings. "(Y/N), where'd they go?"

"Dean..."

"Let's go. C'mon. They - they might be around her somewhere. Winter! Willow!"

"Winter?! Will?!" Your heart raced faster and faster with each step you took. _Where were they?_

You and Dean split up, agreeing to meet back at the bridge in half an hour. Your phone chimed and you hastily got it out of your pocket to see.

It was three texts from Dean.

_'I found them.'_

_'Gah, they're so grounded.'_

_'Where are you?'_

You jogged back to the bridge. Immediately, you could see Winter's long blonde hair from a distance and Willow's (Y/H/C) curly pigtails.

"Oh, thank god!" You sprinted onto the bridge, nearly tripping over yourself. "Willow! Winter!"

"Mom?" They both asked in worry.

"Oh, don't ever do that again!" You gasped, pulling the both of them into a tight hug. "What happened? Where'd you two go?"

"Winter said Willow ran off. Will thought she saw Uncle Cas somewhere and decided to go after him. So, Winter went to go look for her." Dean said as you pulled away from the hug.

"I saw Uncle Cas' trenchcoat and then I - I wanted to say hi." She mumbled, avoiding yours and Dean's gaze. "Uncle Cas is family right? I wanted him to come - come with us. We're supposed to stick together."

"Oh, princess." Dean sighed. "That wasn't Uncle Cas. Yes, he does have a trenchcoat, but that's not him. Lots of people have trenchcoats here."

"But none of them are like Uncle Cas'." Winter smiled, ruffling Willow's hair.

"Why?" She whispered.

You chuckled, "That's cause Uncle Cas' trenchcoat is full of magic."

"C'mon, we gotta go to the Effiel Tower!"

Willow's face lit up, then Winter tugged at her father's arm.

"As long as none of you get lost!" You raised a brow. Your daughters stayed in your sight as you held hands with Dean again.

"God, I swear if that ever happens again..." You muttered.

"Hey, shh. It's over. We found them. It's a normal thing for kids to do. I mean - they get lost for a couple of minutes, then they find their parents or vice versa."

"Dean, that only happens in a grocery store." You narrowed your eyes playfully at him. "We're in freaking France."

"I - uh...same thing." He shrugged with a lopsided grin.

"You're an idiot." You huffed, while Dean tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"But you love me anyways."

"Maybe."

"That's mean." He pouted.

"Well, I married you for a reason, didn't I?"

* * *

"It's beautiful!" You exclaimed, rushing to stand underneath the tower. Your daughters gasped in awe at the wondrous building. 

"Mom, can we take a picture?" Willow asked.

"Sure, let me go tell your daddy. C'mon." You grabbed Willow's hand and Winter's, leading them back to your husband, Dean. "They wanna take a picture, baby." 

"Alright, well. I only have five percent battery left, so let's use it wisely, my princesses." He grinne, fishing his phone from out of his pocket.

He tapped the camera icon, grumbling about how the stupid thing wasn't working. You laughed. He raised the phone up high, making sure you were all in the photo. 

"Would you like me to take your photo?" A kind, young man asked, gesturing to Dean's phone.

"Yes, please." Willow squealed excitedly.

The man carefully took Dean's phone and pointed the camera at your family. Dean hoisted Willow up on his shoulders, since she was too short. Winter stood between you and Dean, her arms wrapped around both of your waists.

"Ready?" The man asked, you gave him a small nod. "One, two, three, cheese!"

"Cheese!" Dean and the kids said through their smiles. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." He replied cheefully, before retreating back to his own family. 

Dean showed you the photo, which made you all giddy and happy on the inside.

"Our family." You whispered, pecking his cheek. 

"I'm still in awe. You know, the girls...they're so grown up already. And us, before you know it we'll be grumpy elders like Bobby and Ellen." He chuckled, making your chuckle in return. "Good times."

"You're still a fool." 

"I mean, we both are." Dean shrugged. "You know what they say, 'only fools rush in'."

"Dean, that has nothing to do with what I just said." You snorted, nudging his ribcage with your elbow.

"But it wasn't bad." 

You huffed.

" _Only fools_." You repeated. You turned around, shaking your head as your eyes began to grow wide. "Where are they?"

"Oh, son of a bitch..." Dean sighed, running his hands through his dark blonde and grey hair.

"Gotcha!"

Your two daughters crept up behind you and Dean, nearly making you jump. You placed a hand over your heart, narrowing your eyes playfully at your daughters.

"Oh, you're so grounded!" You gasped at them, putting your hands on your hips. "You better run." 

"Mom, no!" They laughed before running off as you began to chase them around the Eiffel Tower.

Dean sat himself down on a wooden bench, crossing his arms against his chest as he watched his wife and daughters fool around.

He scoffed with a grin, "Only fools."

Dean's smile grew wider as you stopped to gain your energy.

You were bent over, hands on your thighs as your eyes drifted towards his. You grinned.

Dean swore he had never seen anything more beautiful than that moment. His wife. His best friend. Who, in fact, was a fool, waved at him. Sure, you weren't the only woman on the world, but you were the only woman who mattered to him.

Dean chuckled out loud.

_The only fool who mattered to him._

* * *

 

 

**• THE END •**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who joined me on this wonderful story. I wouldn't have been able to complete it without you. Your comments, kudos', views, hits, bookmarks, they've come a long way. I'm amazed at how many people decided to stick around and read this. You all have inspired me to become a bigger and better writer. I've grown so much from when I first started writing on A03, it's basically unbelievable. Thank you. Especially to the ones who helped me came up with this idea. ( *ahem* rebae and jess). Yes, I know. I sound like I've won an Oscar, and I feel like I did. I'm sorry if this ending was crap, or if it was too short, but...it's short because I want you guys to finish it for me. You finish your story. Thank you.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my one and only, my best friend, my sister, and my damn fucking soulmate: Rebeca

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos, comment, or both!


End file.
